


A Broken Promise

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…"This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: A Broken Promise  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )  
Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (??????), Yama (friendship)  
Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance  
Rating: R - NC-17  
Summary: _"I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…"_ This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

_Hi minna! ^_^ This is my new multi-chaptered! It's an idea that keeps revolving into my head for several months now... I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think about it! I admit I'm quite nervous!!! <3 _

 

  


 

  


CHAPTER 1  


 

The alarm started ringing breaking the silence in the room. Sho managed to make it stop before waking up the one lying next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at him sleeping peacefully. He was so beautiful… like an angel. Yes… that’s what he was… a true angel that had fallen from the skies. Sho’s lips curved into a smile.    
  
It had already been ten years since they got together. They were both students when they met each other. Sho was a third year student in law and Masaki a second year student in Humanities. Some people might have called it love at first sight but for Sho it was love; nothing more; nothing less.   
\--- 

_ “I’m sorry… but could I sit here? There’s no free table…” Sho looked up to see a tall  _ slim _figure. His face was beautiful, decorated with sparkling eyes and the most breath-taking smile he had ever seen._   
  
_ “Of course…please…” he took his bag from the chair next to him so that the other could sit. _   
  
_ “Thank you so much! If you had denied it I guess I would have to eat on the ground! I’m so hungry!” Sho laughed how energetically the other was speaking. His voice was a little bit husky but it felt sincere.  _   
  
_ “My name is Masaki! What’s your name?” Masaki asked him happily as he started eating in a really fast pace. _   
  
_ ‘Did he just told me his first name?!’ Sho thought as he heard how the other presented himself. “My name is Sakurai. Nice to meet you” Sho said in a low voice. _   
  
_ Masaki frowned. “Sakurai what?! There are a million people named Sakurai. But that’s not your name… I asked for your name. I am Masaki. You are?” Masaki said flashing him a bright smile. _   
  
_ Sho gulped. He had never met another person like him. He never felt at ease meeting new people; especially people like him who were pushing the other but somehow he didn’t feel any kind of pressure being with this Masaki. “Sho… My name is Sakurai Sho…” _   
  
_ “Sho-chan!” Sho’s eyes bulged at the hearing of ‘Sho-chan’ but said nothing. _   
  
_ “You have such a beautiful name and you didn’t want to tell me… You should have more faith in yourself… You have a beautiful name, you are handsome and you seem really smart!” Sho felt warmness cover his cheeks.  _   
  
_ Masaki caught that and poked softly his right cheek. “Hey… Don’t be shy… I’m only telling the truth! You’re studying law right?!” he pointed at the books that were next to Sho. “I could never understand or even remember all these laws and all these rules and regulations…” Masaki sighed while mixing his coffee that accompanied his lunch. _   
  
_ “What…” Sho coughed a bit. “What do you study?” _   
  
_ Masaki smiled and looked at him straight in the eyes. “My dream is to become a teacher! I want to help children learn and discover new things… I want to be able to help them find a meaning in their lives!”  _   
  
_ Sho had stopped eating and kept staring at the student next to him. He had never heard someone talk like that about his studies. He had chosen law because his father was a lawyer so he had no other choice. But this Masaki was speaking about dreams, about goals. Something that felt so far away from him… he was jealous that the other had already found a meaning in his life while he kept wandering around without a purpose; without anything. _   
  
_ “You think I’m stupid right?!” Masaki said, looking at the other’s expression. “Don’t worry… I might be… It’s not the first time I’ve been called like that…” the last words were muttered in an almost inaudible way. Sho kept saying nothing. _   
  
_ Masaki sighed and looked down at his plate. “I’m sorry… I guess I just got carried away… I’m known for my verbosity…” he bit his lower lip. “Thank you for letting me eat my lunch here…” he stood up, ready to take his tray with him but a hand grabbed his wrist forbidding him to make a single step away. _   
  
_ Sho seemed to just realize what he had done and left the other’s hand immediately.  _   
  
_ “I’m… I’m sorry… But please don’t leave… I mean… I really enjoy your company… besides I haven’t finished my lunch and you have your coffee right?! It was just that I’ve never heard anyone talking with such passion over his studies… and somehow you made me think… sorry if it came out as rudeness…” Sho hadn’t taken a single breath as he said all this. He didn’t know himself why he stopped the other from leaving but he knew that he was happy having him next to him. It was refreshing… it was different. _   
  
_ Masaki formed a shy smile and sat back on his chair. “I’m happy to hear that Sho-chan…” he bit his lip. “I’m sorry… I meant Sakurai-san…” _   
  
_ “No! You can call me Sho-chan… it sounds nice…” Sho said lowering his head. _   
  
_ “Really?! I’m so happy! You know Sho-chan? You’re the first that hasn’t kicked me away since I came from Chiba! Everyone calls me annoying… though they may have a point…” _   
  
_ “You are from Chiba?!” _   
  
_ “Yes… I came here two years ago for my studies. I wanted to go to Waseda University because I heard it had one of the best programs on Humanities! You know I want to specialize for children with special needs!” _   
  
_ “I believe you will be a great teacher… you seem determined and full of energy! Children will love you!” _   
  
_ Masaki grabbed his hand. “You think so?! Ohhhh! I’m sooo happy to hear that! I’m not the brightest person on earth though I study really hard…” _   
  
_ “How did you decide what to study? I mean… it has to do with your future… How can you be sure that you have chosen the right path?!” Sho asked looking at his cup of coke in front of him. _   
  
_ Masaki shook his shoulders. “I don’t know… I guess I love children and I thought that I would like to be there for them… help them learn and discover the world!” _   
  
_ “Your field has a deeper meaning…” _   
  
_ “Every field has a deeper meaning… it depends on how you look at it! Law for example… it is necessary. It can help innocent people be protected… it can help find justice… You help people the same way I want to help them…”  _   
  
_ Sho was left dumbfounded. He had never thought of that. Law was for him the tool to take over his father’s office and help the clients win no matter if they were innocent or not. The most important part was the money. Whoever paid the most, had also the right to be defended. That’s what always his father was saying. _   
  
_ Sho looked closer at Masaki. It was rare to meet such a passionate person. He seemed genuine. _   
  
_ “I had never thought of my field like that… you have a point there… I guess…” _   
  
_ Masaki smiled at him and then stood up. “I’m really sorry but I have class in a few minutes… It was nice talking to you!” _   
  
_ Sho debated for a few seconds but gave up. “Would you like to meet some other time?!” Masaki looked at him confused. “I mean for a coffee… or a movie… like friends of course! Yes…”  _   
  
_ Masaki laughed watching Sho be confounded by his own words. “I would love to!” He took off a small notepad and wrote down his number. “Here…” he handed it to Sho. “Call me when you can ok? Nice to meet you Sho-chan!” _   
_ \---  _

Sho’s eyes turned to his hand where a gold ring was shining in his forth finger. It had already been five years since they had gotten married. The next month it would be their anniversary. A lot of things had happened in the meantime but Sho knew that his love was the same strong. He caressed Masaki’s hair softly and kissed him tenderly on the top of his head before getting off the bed to take a quick shower.    
  
“Sho-chan…” Sho heard Masaki’s voice coming from the bedroom.    
  
“I’m coming love!” Sho had just stepped out of the bathroom. In his bathrobe he entered the room where his husband was still in the bed, awake.   
  
He walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips. “Good morning my love”   
  
Masaki smiled and wrapped his hands around his husband’s neck. “Good morning Sho-chan… What time is it?” his voice was still a little rough from the sleep.   
  
“It’s 7:30. I have to get ready and go to the office…” Sho said softly.   
  
Masaki pouted. “You really have to go?! Can’t you stay a little longer?!”   
  
“My love please… stop making those puppy eyes… you know I can’t resist them…”   
  
Masaki pouted. “You always leave so early… ” his voice was soft and Sho couldn’t help but stare at his husband’s lips; at those luscious lips that he longed to taste. “Can’t you-”   
  
Masaki couldn’t finish his words as Sho’s lips claimed his forcefully; desperately. He knew it was not the time but his body started losing control and his rational thinking giving its place to the sweet fog of pleasure. He could feel Masaki stiffen a bit but that didn’t stop him from shoving his tongue in his husband’s warm mouth feeling every inch. It was so familiar yet it was as if there were so many things left to discover. His mouth traveled lower, sucking the soft skin, leaving red marks. He loved to hear the small gasps that left Masaki’s half opened mouth and feel his husband’s hands clench on his shoulders.    
  
In the next minutes, Masaki was already left with no clothes on top. Sho’s eyes landed on Masaki’s left shoulder, on his fire like red birthmark, making his eagerness for his husband grow even bigger. Soon, his mouth was devouring the slim torso, licking, biting, sucking… everywhere it could reach. His member was already throbbing hard.  His hand traveled lower getting into Masaki’s boxer. Still drunk from pleasure started pumping it softly. It wasn’t until then that the realization hit him. He stopped immediately his actions and sat a little further from Masaki.    
  
“I’m sorry… Masaki…”   
  
Masaki’s eyes were already filled with tears. “Sho-chan… I’ve… already told you that it’s fine…”   
  
Sho tried desperately to avoid looking back at him. He could tell by the other’s voice that he wasn’t comfortable and he hated that he was the reason to have brought him to this kind of situation once again. “Masaki… no it’s not fine and you know it…” he whispered.   
  
Masaki tried to sit up better and grabbed his hand. “But I love you Sho-chan… It… it really doesn’t matter to me… and I know you love me… I’ll be fine… It’s going to be fine…” his voice was trembling. He was afraid. He couldn’t deny that… It was a reaction that he didn’t want it to happen… it was a reaction that he hated because he knew that he was making things difficult for them. It wasn’t right for Sho.   
  
Sho turned his gaze on Masaki. “Because I love you too Masaki I can’t do that to you… it will make me feel like a… I can’t do that…” his voice cracked at the end.    
  
“But…” Sho hushed him, pecking his lips.    
  
“Don’t worry Masaki… We can wait as long as it takes… alright?! I’m fine! You only have to know that I love you… more than anything… I mean it! Ok?” Masaki was trying to stop the tears that threatened to leave his eyes.   
  
“I just want you to remember that…”    
  
Sho entered the bathroom quickly cursing under his breath. He hated his body for reacting like that. He had promised that he would not do something like that yet he had already done it… again. He felt angry with himself; so damn angry… and so damn frustrated.   
  
He entered the bathtub once again and turned on the water. Tears were falling down his cheeks as his right hand was pumping fast his painfully hard member trying to finish as quickly as possible. Once he ejaculated he felt so weak… so dirty. _You are a bastard Sakurai Sho… a bastard…_ he cleaned himself fast and got dressed avoiding looking at Masaki who was still in the bed.    
  
He hated this kind of situation. He could tell from Masaki’s swollen eyes that he had been crying and it just made his heart clench with pain. He was blaming himself. Once again he couldn’t control his body and he hated it.   
  
“Sho-chan… please don’t feel guilty… I know why you’re trying to restrain yourself… But I already told you that it’s fine… why don’t you listen to me?! You’re not going to hurt me…” Masaki’s voice was heard as a whisper.   
  
Sho stopped his movements for one minute. He looked at his husband and felt tears threaten to come to the surface. He slowly walked towards the bed and cupped Masaki’s cheeks with his hands.   
  
“My love… You know that it won’t be fine… It will only make me feel worse and hate myself… I know that you love me baby… but you’re not ready…” Masaki jerked a bit at the hearing of this. “You aren’t… we only have to wait right?! There’s no point of repeating myself… I just want you to know that I love you more than my life…”   
  
Masaki sniffed and hugged Sho tightly. “I know Sho-chan… I love you too… I love you so much… I’m sorry… It’s my fault…”    
  
Sho rubbed Masaki’s trembling, due to sobs, back trying to calm him down. “I’ve already told you my love… it’s not your fault! We will get through this together!” Sho made Masaki look at him. “Promise me you won’t cry after I leave…” he pecked softly his nose. “You know I can tell if you have, right?”   
  
Masaki just nodded. “Have a nice day Sho-chan!”   
  
“Thank you my love! See you in the afternoon… I’ll try to come back as soon as possible!”    
  
Sho closed the door of their apartment and sighed, leaning on the door behind him. “Don’t worry Masaki we will get through this… I promise you we will…”   
…………………………………..   


“Good morning Sho!” Sho turned around to see his colleague and friend enter the elevator behind him.   
  
“Good morning Satoshi! How’s Akiko-san?” he asked as he pressed the number to their floor. He needed to get his mind out of Masaki otherwise he knew that there’s no way he could focus on work today.   
  
Satoshi’s face enlightened immediately. “She’s fine… so is Sakura-chan!”   
  
Sho looked at him confused… “Sakura-chan?! Who’s…?” Sho’s eyes bulged. “Don’t tell me?!”   
  
Satoshi nodded his head grinning like an idiot. Sho embraced him. “Oh my God! I’m so happy for you!” he looked at his friend. “Wow! Ohno Satoshi is a dad…”   
  
“Nuhh… You should better say that Ohno Satoshi is one damn stupid dad… but I love it…” Satoshi said smiling shyly.   
  
“I guess we have to visit with Masaki…” Sho said lowering his head as he mentioned his husband’s name.   
  
As the door opened he got off the elevator without speaking another word.    
  
Satoshi could feel how tensed became the atmosphere around them. “Sho… what happened? Did you fight with Masaki?”   
  
Sho shook his head negatively. “Of course not… It was just me… I’m useless… again…”   
  
Satoshi sighed. “Sho I can guess what it is and I have to say it one more time. Stop accusing yourself for something it is only natural. I... had such issues during Akiko’s pregnancy, you remember how she had a miscarriage two times in the past, so the doctors forbid us to have sex because it might risk the chances for our baby’s survival… I knew I shouldn’t but I couldn’t help myself; it’s a reaction that every healthy man has… and since it’s over the one you love you must not feel like that! Why are you torturing yourself? It makes me sad watch you suffer like this…”   
  
Sho who was trying to be strong couldn’t hold it inside anymore and burst into tears. His body was jerking because of the sobs.    
  
“Satoshi… It hurts me so much… but you know I can’t do that to him… A moment of pleasure will turn into days, into months of suffer and guilt. I can’t do that to him. It will make me feel as a rapist…”   
  
Satoshi sighed. He grabbed Sho’s arms making him look at him. “Sho look at me please…”   
  
Sho did, as Satoshi said, tears still falling down his cheeks like a river.   
  
“Masaki would never feel like that…”   
  
Sho laughed bitterly. “You have a point there… yes… he wouldn’t feel… But that’s exactly why I can’t do that Satoshi! He wouldn’t feel! I can do whatever I want, I can take him so hard till the point that he would bleed and he would not feel a thing… I could take him a hundred of times in a row and he wouldn’t complain… THAT’S THE DAMN PROBLEM! He’s not some fucking sex doll Satoshi… he’s my husband… he’s my lover. Unless he enjoys it as well won’t do a damn thing. I will hate myself why don’t you understand?!” Sho tried to calm his breathing and his heart rate.    
  
Satoshi was looking down on the floor.    
  
“Anyway… I’m sorry for yelling at you… I have no right to do that… when you…” Sho blinked away desperate to make the new tears that were forming in his eyes disappear.    
  
“Sho… you can yell at me as much as you want! You’re my friend… so is Masaki… It hurts me to look at you like that… It was so unfair… all that to happen to you…”   
  
Sho looked outside the window, up in the sky. “Perhaps it is God testing us… But I have made my promise. I will never ever stop loving Masaki. He’s the meaning of my life Satoshi… I was lost and he helped me find my way… He’s my sun… I can’t live without him. It was unfair that he had to pass through all that… but no matter what happens I’ll be there for him. I’ll stay by his side…”   
  
Satoshi patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry Sho… I know that he’s aware of that and that he appreciates it… everyone can tell just by looking at you two how much you love each other… But…” he coughed a bit to clear his throat a bit. “I want to ask you a favor!”    
  
Sho turned around to meet his friend’s eyes.   
  
“Please… don’t tell me you want me to take over Shiritaka’s case… There’s no way I can put up with that crazy…”   
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh. “Why do you call him crazy? Just because he calls every five minutes repeating the same things over and over again?!” he received a deathly stare from Sho and stopped. “But no… it’s about Sakura-chan… when you come with Masaki please say to Akiko that she looks exactly like me!”    
  
Sho frowned. “You want us to lie?”    
  
“Yes… I mean… Hey! You haven’t even seen her yet… but everyone keeps telling us that she looks like her mother _‘and that’s good because she got rid of her daddy’s swollen face’…_ Please Sho… what kind of friend are you?!” Satoshi whined pouting.   
  
“Satoshi… I would suggest you stop pouting because those who’re speaking of a swollen face might have a point…”   
  
“Stupid!” Satoshi pouted even more making him look even younger.   
  
Sho smiled. “Fine… fine I give up! I will inform Masaki and we will come to visit her most probably tomorrow evening. Tonight I want to spend some quality time with him. I upset him enough this morning... ok?”   
  
Satoshi smiled and nodded reassuringly. “Of course Sho! Don’t even mention it! And now let’s begin because who listens again to Shiritaka!”   
  
Sho laughed watching his friend heading to his own office.    
………………………………….   


From: my Sho-chan    
My love   
Tell Yuki-san to prepare no dinner tonight!   
It’s surprise!!!   
Eat, sleep and be even more beautiful for me tonight!   
I love you baby! <3   
  
Masaki looked at his phone and smiled.   
  
“Is it Sakurai-san?”   
  
“Yes… Yuki-chan… He just told me that you haven’t to prepare dinner for us” his voice was low as his cheeks flushed.   
  
“Aiba-san you don’t have to be so shy! I think it’s wonderful that your husband loves you this much! It’s so rare to find the one… a lifetime partner… I wish I could find my own…” Yuki sighed and went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.   
  
“I’m sure you will find him Yuki-chan. You’re such a warm hearted person... and a beautiful woman! He might already be out there but remain all shy around you!” Masaki said smiling and winked at her.   
  
“Aiba-san now you make me blush…” Soon the dishes were all cleaned and placed in the cupboard.    
  
“Since I have no dinner to prepare, I guess I have finished my work today. Would you like me to make you a coffee before I leave?”   
  
“No thank you Yuki-chan… I don’t need anything! You can go!” Masaki said as cheerful as possible.    
  
The young woman nodded and left the apartment.    
  
Masaki looked at his phone one more time and bit his lip. “I love you too Sho-chan…” his hands found the round cold wheels. He made his way closer to the window from which he had a clear view of the street. In the living room there was not much furniture so that Masaki could go around the apartment freely. He looked outside. There was a couple walking or more precisely a young woman dragging her boyfriend wherever she wished; from shop to shop. Masaki couldn’t help but laugh bitterly.   
\---

_ “Sho-chan! Sho-chan! Look over there!” Masaki said loudly pointing at the rollercoaster. “Let’s go!”  _   
  
_ Masaki didn’t let Sho the chance to speak as he gripped his wrist tightly, dragging him towards the rollercoaster. He was so excited that made him oversee Sho’s pale face. He was not aware that Sho was afraid of heights and that he hated rollercoasters the most.  _   
  
_ As they entered and fasted their belts he clapped his hands enthusiastically. “It’s gonna be perfect Sho-chan!!!”  _   
  
_ It wasn’t until the end of the course that he realized his huge mistake. _   
  
_ “Sho-chan you should have told me that you couldn’t stand heights… Now I feel guilty… I thought we would both enjoy it… otherwise I would never force to go!” _   
  
_ Sho was still kind of shocked and couldn’t utter a thing.  _   
  
_ Masaki looked at him and pecked his cheek. “Sho-chan is cute like that!” but immediately bit his lip guiltily realizing what he had just done. _   
  
_ “I’m… I’m sorry Sho-chan… I didn’t…” his phrase was left unfinished as lips locked over his. His eyes bulged for a few seconds before giving in, wrapping his hands around Sho’s neck.  _   
  
_ “Will you become my boyfriend?”Masaki thought his ears were making fool of him. _   
  
_ “Sho-chan… what…” _   
  
_ He felt two hands cupping his face and Sho’s intense look fixed on his. “Will you become my boyfriend?” _   
  
_ Masaki felt millions of butterflies in his stomach at the hearing of these specific words, followed by tens of tears of joy. “YES! YES!” _   
  
_ Sho smiled brightly and took him in his arms. “I love you!” _   
  
_ It was the first time that Masaki had heard those words coming out from Sho’s mouth. He couldn’t help but think that they were the most beautiful words spoken ever. _   
  
_ “I love Sho-chan too!” he replied and pecked Sho’s lips with a tomato red face. _   
  
_ “Don’t be shy…” Sho whispered in his ear before claim his lips in a deeper, intense kiss. _   
_ \--- _

Masaki looked at the red-green plaid cloth over his legs; over his now useless legs. A tear made his way down. “I’m sorry Sho-chan… I can’t drag you anywhere anymore…” Immediately he remembered what Sho had asked me this morning. _“Promise me you won’t cry after I leave”_ … Masaki wiped the traces away and pinched softly his cheeks to calm down. _Masaki you must be strong. You have to be!_   
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when he felt two arms wrapping around his neck and soft lips touch his neck.   
  
“Sho-chan you’re back!” he turned around looking up at his husband. “You always look so handsome in your suit!”    
  
Sho smiled and pinched his nose playfully. “I haven’t even got more than a minute since I came back home and you have already started with your flatteries… what do you want this time you sneaky little puppy?!”   
  
Masaki laughed and shook his head negatively. “It’s not a flattery… it’s the truth… How was your day?” Masaki said moving his wheelchair the opposite way to avoid look at his husband. He still couldn’t believe how much impact his words had on him. But he had promised not to cry.   
  
“The same as always… boring…” Sho sighed as he loosened his tie a bit. “But I have some news!”   
  
Masaki looked at him confused. “What kind of news? I hope it is good!”   
  
“It’s about Akiko-san!”   
  
Masaki’s face enlightened. “Don’t tell me that she…”   
  
Sho smiled. “Yes! She gave birth to a beautiful little girl! You should have seen Satoshi… he was smiling like an idiot all the time!”   
  
“I’m sooo happy! They have tried so many times! We have to visit her!!!” Masaki said enthusiastically.   
  
“I told him we will visit her tomorrow evening”   
  
“We could visit her now?!” Masaki said reluctantly.   
  
Sho walked closer to Masaki and lowered in front of him so that their eyes were at the same level.   
  
“No! Now I will take my beloved husband and will have a dinner at a fancy restaurant!”    
  
“But Sho-chan…” Masaki mumbled.   
  
“I don’t listen to anything! Let’s go!” Sho said smiling and pecked softly his cheek.   
  
“But I don’t think I’m dressed properly and we have no time for me to change… We could order some sushi!” Masaki said knowing that it would be difficult to change Sho’s mind.   
  
Sho shook his head. “I’m not hearing a thing!” He was already holding Masaki’s coat in his hands. “And you’re dressed perfectly! Don’t worry!”   
  
They were already in front of their car when Sho took Masaki in his arms, princess style, and helped him sit at the front passenger seat.    
  
Masaki had caught with the edge of his eyes a few passersby muttering things over them. His heart clenched. He wished that he could turn back time but he couldn’t. Sho had put his wheelchair at the back seat and got his place next to him.    
  
“Mr. Nadegata calls for Aibaka over!” Sho said trying to catch his husband’s attention. “Sometimes you are really stupid Masaki…”   
  
Masaki turned at his right to watch Sho smiling.   
  
“Why do you have to get influenced by some dicks that happened to pass by?”   
  
Masaki looked at his feet. “But I’m a burden and we always get criticized…” his voice was trembling.   
  
Sho grabbed his jaw making him face him. “Masaki people were talking things since we got together… Do you remember our first kiss at the amusement park?”   
  
Masaki nodded.    
  
“Well it was early in the afternoon in front of hundreds of people that were muttering things like ‘disgusting gays, sick people, help! We will get AIDS’ blah blah blah… I didn’t pay any attention then I won’t pay any attention now… If they want to say bullshit like _Filthy gays, God paid them_ , I leave God to judge who is filthy and who isn’t. What _I_ see is an adorably cute and handsome man in front of me” Sho coughed a bit “ _my man_ with whom I want to spend a romantic night by taking him out for dinner! End of discussion!” Sho kissed him softly before turning his gaze to the road.   
  
Masaki looked at him and smiled. He couldn’t believe that he was so blessed to have someone like Sho next to him. Not only didn’t he leave him after he became disabled but he always surprised him with the way he would express his feelings towards him. He felt lucky… perhaps too lucky and that’s why he couldn’t ease that feeling of fear inside him… that his happiness could disappear in a matter of seconds… like a palace of sand because of a sudden wind.   
***

It was already late when they came back home. As they were coming closer to their apartment, they could distinguish a figure sitting on the floor with its back leaning on the door behind.    
  
“Sho-chan… could it be a thief?” Masaki whispered but as the stranger stood up - their presence must have already been noticeable - all he could do was gasp out of surprise.   
  
“J- Jun?! Jun, is that you?!” Masaki’s voice showed how surprised he was.   
  
Sho kept shifting his head from Masaki to the now standing young man and from him back to Masaki, not being able to utter a single word. _This was Jun? If he was, he had certainly changed from the last time he had met him… but that was years ago and briefly._ Sho didn’t have the chance to continue with his thoughts.    
  
The young man suddenly burst into tears and fell on his knees embracing Masaki tightly. “Masa-nii!!!”

 

 

 

  
TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooooo here's the first chapter, posted as promised!!! I have done it again... I don't know why I always have them suffer to be honest but I do -.-" Anyway... Jun is Masaki's half brother! I have a twisted mind, haven't I?  
There will be angst (it's me who we are talking about :P) and some surprises! It will not be _just_ a love trinagle... you'll see! ;) The style here is slightly different from my previous one... Though, I'm afraid there will be some cliffhangers here as well... gomen!!! *bows apologetically*

I would reaaaally appreciate it if you let me know what you think about it! I'm always nervous when I post a new story!!!

Thank you!!!! <333

 

*I'll try to stick with weekly updates... My schedule is a lot tougher but I'll do my best! :)

 

 

 


	2. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…"_ This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: R - NC-17

Summary: _"I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…"_ This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  


  


[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8391.html#cutid1)

  


CHAPTER 2

Masaki was left dumbfounded as he felt his younger brother’s arms wrapping around him. “Jun… What are you doing here? What happened?” 

Jun showed no sign of stopping his sobs, neither speaking.

Sho looked at his watch. It was already midnight. “Masaki… wouldn’t be a wiser idea if we went all inside? It’s already late”

The young man looked at him, his eyes still full of tears. He didn’t say a word but Sho felt as if he was under a scanning machine, giving him some cold chills.

Masaki shook a bit Jun’s shoulder. “Sho-chan is right… C’mon… let’s get inside!” 

Sho took off his keys and opened the door, having a bad feeling for this. He knew that Masaki had a younger brother who – even though Masaki kept refusing it – a living source of problems. Why was he there? 

Masaki entered with his younger brother who only had nothing but a small rucksack.

He threw it at a corner and headed to the living room where he sat on the sofa.

Soon Masaki followed him with Sho. “Jun… you remember Sho right?”

Jun just nodded throwing him just a quick glare. 

Sho didn’t like this attitude. He could tell something big had happened but he just didn’t like the whole thing. He could tell that unlike Masaki this young man was rude. He had invaded without any warning, so late and refused even to speak as he should. 

Still he tried to suppress the anger because of Masaki. Sho knew that his husband would get upset and that was the last thing he wanted. He took a deep breath and smiled as wide as possible to Jun. “It’s nice to see you again Jun-kun. It’s been some years… you’ve turned into a grown man now!”

Masaki smiled at him and he nodded back. 

Jun, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and muffled a mocking laugh. “Masa-nii you really got yourself a clever husband!” he then turned his gaze on Sho. “Of course I would turn into a grown up man! I’m already 20 years old! But I have to say that you also have changed… as a matter of fact I couldn’t recognize you either… Do all men in their thirties have such a dewlap?!” irony was more than evident in Jun’s tone making Sho clench his hand into a fist.

“What can we do… no one can avoid that! You will get there yourself don’t worry!” was Sho’s reply before going to the kitchen to make some tea. He knew perfectly that if he stayed one minute more in front of this young man he would say something he might regretted later. It was enough that his nerves were already a mess; such an attitude would just add gas to fuel. What he hated the most was rudeness… rudeness and arrogance… and for his luck, Masaki’s younger brother had both. 

Jun’s eyes followed the figure as it was moving towards the kitchen before turning them back to Masaki.

“I’m sorry… I guess I’m tired… I was travelling all day and I’m practically a mess…” he could tell that Masaki relaxed a bit at the hearing of that.

“What happened Jun? I thought you were in Chiba. Mum didn’t inform me about you coming to Tokyo…”

“It was not planned… I…” Jun bit his lower lip. 

“What?” Masaki placed his hands on top of his brother’s.

Jun tried to say something but that moment Sho was coming back, caring a tray.

“Here’s some tea. Masaki I’ll be in the bedroom. I’ll be waiting for you…” he turned his gaze on Jun. “Jun-kun, you could sleep at the guest room; second door at your left. There’s everything you need. Good night”

Jun simply nodded and waited till he heard the door close. 

“I ran away… Masa-nii” he muttered.

Masaki’s eyes bulged. “What?! Why?! Did something happen?”

Jun looked at the floor avoiding his brother’s gaze. “I had… an argument with dad…”

Masaki went a little closer to Jun, taking his hands into his. “Jun… you can tell me what happened. I will do whatever I can to help you but I can’t do that unless you tell me why you fought with dad…” Masaki’s voice was gentle and warm. Jun knew that he had taken the right decision to come to him.

“You remember how I always participated to the acting festivals since I was a middle high school student…” Masaki nodded. “Well… there was this manager who was visiting a relative in Chiba and told me that I had talent and that I should pursuit it… So, I talked about it with dad but he started shouting that the entertainment is no serious job and that you have to become a slut in order to succeed and that this person was only lying to me so that he could earn money and that I should look for a real job rather than dream about ridiculous things…” his voice was trembling.

“But Masa-nii... it’s my dream… and then I told him how you had left to make your dream come true and how he had supported you and all he said to me was that your dream was a serious one while mine is a joke… I tried to talk to him many times until he forbade me to repeat the matter… The next thing was to grab some things and take the first train to Tokyo… Please Masa-nii help me… I don’t know where else I could turn to right now… Please…” Jun’s body jerked as sobs took over him, not calming down until his brother’s arms wrapped around him and rubbed softly his back.

“Jun… don’t worry. You can stay here and I can talk to dad…”    
Jun gasped at the hearing of that. “Masa-nii… promise me you won’t say to anyone I’m here… please! You have to promise me! Please!” his breathing rhythm quickened, showing his anxiety; anxiety not to get discovered. 

“Fine…” Masaki said with difficulty. He found Jun’s reaction a bit exaggerated but said nothing. Now what muttered was to help him. The details could be learnt afterwards. “We will make it work. Ok?” Masaki made Jun look at him. “But now you should rest… Go and sleep and tomorrow there’s a new day! I promise everything will be fine! Your brother is here!”

Jun embraced his brother tightly. “Thank you Masa-nii! I knew you would help me! Thank you!” Masaki smiled to him.

“Good night Jun”

“Good night Masa-nii!” Jun replied smiling, before standing up to head towards the guest room. 

_ What could have happened Jun?! It’s too weird for dad to have denied it to you like that… _   
…………………………………..

 

“Masaki… Are you sure about that?” Sho wasn’t so fond of the idea of having Jun accommodated in their apartment for as long as he liked. He avoided his husband’s stare as they were sitting side by side on the sofa. It was early in the morning and Sho didn’t have any sleep after hearing what was going on with Jun and what Masaki was asking him to do.

“Sho-chan… I know it might be a little troublesome but he’s my younger brother… You keep telling me that it was because you found your dream you can continue on working despite the difficulties… Don’t you think it should be the same for Jun? I know for sure that he will succeed in what he’s doing. He has determination and I don’t believe his behavior is some kind of revolution against dad… It… it seems serious. He can live with us at least until he settles down in Tokyo and find a part-time job. Please… You can’t expect me to believe that Sho-chan is such a cruel man that will leave my brother with no help when he needs it…”

Sho sighed and embraced his husband. “Of course not… Jun-kun can stay here until he finds himself ready to live on his own…” 

Masaki looked at his husband and curled up on him. “Thank you so much Sho-chan!”

Sho kissed the top of his head while his right hand was caressing his nape. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you my love” his voice was so affectionate that made Masaki smile and lean even closer to Sho.

“I know Sho-chan… There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you either…” Sho held his chin and made the other look at him. His thumb brushed Masaki’s lips and the next minute they locked their mouths into a deep, love sharing kiss.   
***   
Jun fell on his bed looking at the white ceiling above him. He was jealous. He couldn’t help but feel jealous. Masaki would always be the one to receive understanding, fondness, love, admiration. He, on the other hand, would always be the one to receive critic, objections, disapproval.    
\---   
_ “Jun… when will you stop behaving like that?! Don’t you look at your brother? He has never made us a laughing stock!” _

_ “But dad I don’t remember having done something you should feel ashamed of…” Jun’s voice was desperate. _

_ “You know what I’m talking about Jun. I believe you’re clever so stop pretend the dumb one!” his father’s tone was almost scary. _

_ “But father Masa-nii… he’s even married to this Sho and you never objected! You even gave your blessings and now you accuse me of being gay? I thought **I** was your son!” _

_ A hard slap landed on Jun’s cheek. “Because he’s not a Matsumoto by blood it doesn’t mean that he’s not my son! He’s your half brother and you should never speak of this ever again! And I don’t remember Masaki go around the neighborhood making out as if he was a whore like you with this Toma guy! You won’t see him again!” _

_ “But… dad…” _

_ “Do you know what it is to have to listen to all those comments? And don’t make a mistake here. I would never judge you for your choice. It’s your choice and you can do whatever you like as long as you don’t make Matsumoto family ridiculous in the eyes of the others. This is a small town Jun you know well how things work… not all people are open-minded. I also have to remind you that when Masaki revealed his preferences… he was afraid of what he was feeling but I explained it to him and never did something too outstanding. Even when he got married he was behaving like a gentleman here. He never provoked anyone. He didn’t even hold hands with Sho outside the house. He was very discreet. And don’t forget something else. He was an excellent student who had taken scholarship to study in Tokyo. What do you have? Nothing! _

_ Besides I want to remind you my little son that he was always there to offer his help to everyone that needed it, from the little children to the elderly while you don’t even say good morning! So stop playing the victim. You’re only rude and do things selfishly. You prefer dark clubs where you can sleep with whoever catches your attention. So I suggest you look up to your brother more and change your attitude” _

_ Jun looked at his father with teary eyes. “I guess everything I do is a mistake then…” _

_ “Be more like Masaki! Why can’t you be like him?” his father’s words were piercing his heart like a knife. “You always hurt me Jun… you always do…” he left leaving Jun alone in the living room. _

_ Jun felt as if he was glued on the ground. He couldn’t move… ‘Be more like Masaki…’ his father’s words kept replaying in his mind. “It’s always him… It’s always Masaki… Like he’s the angel and I’m the devil!” he mumbled as he grabbed a book that was left on the small table and threw towards the photo of him and Masaki, taken at his fifth birthday, smashing the frame into tens of small pieces.  _

_ He felt his knees weak and left himself fall on the floor, crying. He was always the bad one… he was always at fault… he was always the unwanted one… _   
_ \--- _   
“Even when you’re half you get so much love… Why? Why damn it… why?” Jun felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

He had woken up early this morning and the first thing to have witnessed was the cuddling moment of the pair on the sofa. He couldn’t help but feel his heart clench at the sight. He was never the recipient of love… 

He knew well that his brother was damaged from his waist and downwards. It was more than two years since he had turned this way. But yet… this Sho hadn’t left him. Instead he was showing him so much love. He could tell by the way he was looking at Masaki that he was deeply in love with him. 

“Life is so unfair…” Jun muttered when he heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in…” Jun sat up on his bed trying to look as calm as possible.

“You should hurry and come to the…” it was Sho. His gaze froze. It wasn’t for more than a few seconds but Jun caught it immediately. He was staring at his naked torso. “…kitchen. Masaki and I’ve been waiting for you”

The door closed immediately. Jun left his bed and entered the bathroom. He looked at his idol on the mirror. He was wearing nothing but the trousers of his pajamas. A smirk formed on his lips. “My dearest brother in law… I guess you liked what you saw…” he poured some water on his face before going back to his room to get dressed. “My stay here might be even more interesting than I thought… My sweet Masa-nii… I guess you can’t do much for your poor husband…”  
 ***  
As he went to the kitchen he found the couple already sat on the table. 

“Good morning Jun!” Masaki welcomed him with a wide smile.

“Good morning Masa-nii!” Jun went closer and kissed his brother before turn his gaze to the other one. “And hmmm Sho-san I want to say that I’m sorry about yesterday… I was tired and still kind of lost. I really appreciate what you do to help me!” Jun gave his hand and Sho reluctantly returned the handshake avoiding the other’s intense gaze on him.

“I’m glad to hear that Jun-kun. And please don’t mistake the situation here… I only agreed because it was Masaki the one who asked me to…” Sho took his husband’s hand in his. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him… so you have to thank him and not me! Aren’t I right my love?” Sho leaned and pecked Masaki’s lips.

Masaki blushed at the move. “Sho-chan…” 

Jun said nothing and went to his seat. He wanted to puke with so much display of affection but he managed to control his facial expression. “I guess you love Masa-nii that much”

Sho looked at him intensely without leaving his husband’s hand. “More than my own life!”

Masaki was left looking at both of them and sensing the tension he tried to change the subject. “Jun you should eat. I can tell that you haven’t eaten properly recently… you’ve become way too skinny! You should gain some weight!”

Jun just nodded and began eating without muttering another thing. He was pissed. He could tell that Sho really did stare at his exposed torso before, he wasn’t some kind of stupid, but then he had this defensive attitude towards him. He looked at him. _Poor thing… he must have become desperate but still insists on being with Masa-nii… And now that I look at him closer he’s not that ugly… I could say he’s quite the opposite…_ He smirked as he kept eating his breakfast. _Since I’m the guest I guess I have to somehow show my appreciation for the hospitality…_

“Love I have to be going now…” Sho said as he finished his coffee fast.

“Sho-chan don’t forget that today we will visit Oh-chan and Akiko-san! You should buy a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a really big teddy bear!”

Sho nodded and caressed his husband’s cheek.

“I take my leave…”

Jun jumped up immediately. He had no time. The sooner the better. Besides he loved games and this game, he had just thought of, should already start. _Oh… I can’t wait to see your face my beloved brother…_ “Uhm… Masa-nii I want to go to the agency… I have to talk with that manager… do you know how much does a taxi costs? I’m kind of afraid to go with the transport... you know Tokyo is too big!” 

Sho muffled a mocking laugh. “And what are you… ten? There’s internet you can check it out online and find how you can go there…” he was ready to open the door when Masaki’s voice reached him.

“Sho-chan why don’t you take him with your car? I’m sure it won’t be a problem!” Masaki was looking at Sho with his big rounded eyes.

“Masaki…”

“Please Sho-chan just this one time!” he moved his wheelchair closer to his husband. “For me…”

Sho sighed and lowered himself brushing Masaki’s soft hair with his fingers. “For you…” Masaki nodded smiling. 

Sho turned to look at Jun. “And you… hurry up and get your coat. I have to go to work afterwards!”

As Jun walked towards his room he could hear his brother’s voice. “Love you Sho-chan”   
…………………………………..

 

“You… fasten your seatbelt!” Sho said as he started the car engine.

“Yes sir!” was Jun’s reply that caused a hiss from Sho’s side.

The drive was irritatingly silent till the point that Jun decided to break it.

“I really admire you!”

Sho looked at him a little confused. “What do you mean by that?!”

Jun had his gaze focused in front of him, avoiding any eye contact with the other next to him. “You know that you are with Masa-nii…”

“And why do you admire me? I am together with the person that I love… There’s nothing admirable in that… it’s nothing but natural…”

“Oh no… there is… when the other is half putrid…” at the hearing of this Sho clenched his hands so hard on the steering wheel that his joints turned white. He accelerated the car and drove it to a side road where he stopped.

He took a deep breath before turning to Jun to give him a harsh slap. “I had realized that you were an asshole from the moment I saw you yesterday but to talk about Masaki like that is just unforgivable! He’s your brother! Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?”

Jun laughed bitterly and looked straight into the other’s eyes. “I have heard that phrase so many times in my life that I have immunity against it! And why did it bother you so much? It’s the truth. He’s half… I suppose he can’t bring himself to do his conjugal duties… right? Otherwise you wouldn’t look at me like a hungry dog earlier this morning when you came to my room. I’m not stupid, nor blind... _Sho-san!_ ” 

Sho was feeling his anger build inside him like a bomb ready to explode.

“I really can’t bring myself to believe that you’re Masaki’s younger brother…”

Jun burst into laughs. “Don’t worry! You’re not the only one!”

Sho said nothing in return. He just drove to the address Jun wanted to go. He wouldn’t give him the chance to speak ill of Masaki in front of him ever again.

“Here you are. Get out of my car and don’t even think that I will give you a ride back home…” his voice was cold.

Jun smiled. “I’m sorry if my words hurt you before. I’m not used to speak like Masa-nii, you know to use beautiful words and deeper meanings, I’m bold. But just for my defense I never accused you… You know I really admire the fact that you have sacrificed your own life for Masa-nii’s sake. I can tell that you’re restraining yourself. You must have rejected many… I mean… you really are extremely handsome or should I better say sexy?! Even with the dewlap! Masa-nii is lucky!” 

Sho didn’t say anything. Jun unfastened his seatbelt. “Thank you for bringing me here. I wish you won’t remain upset with me Sho-san…” Sho didn’t miss the fact that Jun’s hand was resting on his knee for as long as he was saying those things.

He jerked it away and spoke in a cold tone. “Get out of my car now!”

Jun leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “As you wish… _Sho-san_ ” and leaved the car immediately.

Sho let his forehead touch the wheeling steer. _God why are you doing this? Why does he have to be such a jerk? If you think you can destroy me you’re wrong! I will destroy you first!_   
…………………………………………..

 

“Thanks mum! I will inform you if something catches my attention… don’t worry!” Masaki ended the call and sighed. He could tell that something was wrong with Jun but having lied to him was too much. _Perhaps he’s afraid… I should let him open voluntarily. He will do it as soon as he’s ready._

“My love?” Masaki smiled and turned around to see his husband with flowers in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. “What’s wrong?” Sho left them on their bed and walked closer to his husband. “You don’t like them?”

Masaki shook his head negatively. “No they’re lovely! Will we be going? Where is Jun?”

Sho stiffened at the hearing of Jun’s name. “He hasn’t come back yet?! Well, to be honest I don’t care! He’s an adult for God’s sake! It’s not like the big city will eat him up! Now let’s go because we will be late!”

Masaki nodded and followed his husband. He was placed carefully in the car.

“Did something happen with Jun?” Masaki’s voice was soft. 

“Can you please stop mentioning him all the time?! Is there nothing else you wish to talk about but him?! For God’s sake Masaki!” 

It was extremely rare for Sho to speak angrily to Masaki and the latter said nothing in response. He just shriveled at his seat. After a while Sho pulled aside. 

“My love I’m sorry…” he took Masaki in his arms. “I didn’t mean to yell at you… Forgive me…”

Masaki clenched his hold on Sho’s arms. “It’s just that I’m worried about him Sho-chan… he was always the rebel one… I know that he might be difficult to approach but he’s not bad!”

Sho sighed. He knew well that Masaki would always see everyone in a good way. “I know that you’re worried about him… Don’t worry nothing happened. It’s just that you know how I don’t like people with attitude… but I promise you I will try my best! Alright?”

Masaki looked him in the eyes and caressed his cheek. “Thank you Sho-chan!”

“We should go now! Satoshi-kun is waiting for us!”    
***   
“She’s so small!” Sho was smiling at the sight of Masaki holding in his arms Sakura-chan.

“You would be great parents” It was Satoshi who came to sit next to him.

“Well… Masaki had been saying it but after he… became disabled he stopped mentioning it. I don’t want to put pressure on him…”

“Why are you like that?”

“Me? I have nothing” Sho replied avoiding Satoshi’s eyes.

“Don’t play the dumb one. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Did something happen?”

Sho sighed and looked at the floor. “Masaki’s younger brother came to live with us. He ran away from Chiba. Anyway… he’s just… I can’t even find the words to describe it…”

Satoshi was looking carefully at his friend. “A troublemaker?”

Sho raised an eyebrow. “I guess you could name it like that…”

Satoshi grabbed his hand. “Sho…”

Sho tried to smile. “It’s fine! Don’t worry… it’s not permanent. Once he settles down he will leave our apartment and we can all go back to our lives. You know how much I hate changes… I will get over it!” he patted his friend’s shoulder wanting to finish talking about him. His stomach was making him feel ill. 

Sho turned and looked at Masaki who still had the small baby girl in his arms. It was such a beautiful picture. It managed to make him forget all the previous unpleasant events. His lips curved into a smile and a tear left a trace down his right cheek. _Masaki… my love…_   
…………………………………….

 

“I will go and take a quick shower… Do you want to join me?” Sho said as he loosened his tie and took off his jacket.

“I had a shower earlier this afternoon Sho-chan… You should go. I will wait for you…” Sho helped Masaki lie down and pecked his lips. 

“I won’t be late!”

He knocked on the door but no reply came to him. He entered the bathroom and as he closed the door behind him he started unbuttoning his shirt just to turn around to see the one that wished the least. 

“I just finished… I needed a hot bath before sleeping. It makes my body relax…”

“Couldn’t you reply when I knocked the door? I wouldn’t enter if I knew you were inside…” Sho said narrowing his eyes.

Jun was only covered by a towel at his lower part. His hair was wet; small droplets were falling on his shoulders and collarbones. “I have already finished. There’s no harm” he moved closer to Sho and traced with his fingers his abs. “Wow! You are really fit! I could have never guessed…” his tongue brushed his lower lip as his eyes met Sho’s. 

“Anyway I don’t want to be the reason you’re late… And I want you to know that I’m really sorry about this morning...” Before Sho could react, he felt soft lips on his cheek. “Good night Sho-san” Sho froze. He was looking blankly as he heard the door of the bathroom closes. _God tell me… what have I done?_   
***   
Masaki felt the bed moving. He turned around and saw Sho already in his pajamas lying next to him. “You finished Sho-chan?”

Sho simply took him in his arms. “Can you hold me Masaki?”

Masaki did as he was told wrapping his hands around his husband’s neck and let him move him closer. “Hold me tightly… please…” 

Masaki buried his head in Sho’s hook of the neck and said nothing more

 

After a while he could hear Sho’s steady breathing; sign he was already asleep. He moved a bit so that he could see his face. His heart was beating fast. He couldn’t ease his fear no matter what. He knew something had happened between Sho and Jun; something that Sho was avoiding to tell him. _What is going on Sho? What?_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

A.N. Hello minna! ^_^ Here's chapter 2! It's slightly more focused on Jun... but I kinda had to so that some things can be explained later ne?! He's hiding something... Also  Sho is trying hard to defense his love for Masaki. I really feel sorry for him... :(   
I don't know if that was what you expected or not with Jun's arrival to be honest, but things are more complicated than they look... I won't say anything else. Nino will make his appearance in the next one! Promise!!!

I hope you enjoyed it and comments are always <333!

*p.s. I know it's a somehow depressing story... so to all those who were expecting something different... I'm sorry... ><"   



	3. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: R - NC-17

Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

  
  


  
[Chapter 1 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8391.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9051.html#cutid1)

CHAPTER 3

  


  
“Damn it!” Sho tried to prevent the milk he had put in the pot from getting burnt in his attempt to prepare breakfast. It was so rare to be able to relax at home so he wanted to grab the chance and surprise Masaki but unfortunately his clumsy self betrayed his wish. Before he could switch off the cooktop another hand managed to do it. He felt his heart beat accelerating as another one wrapped around his waist and a jaw tried to lean on his left shoulder.   
\---   
_ “Ohhh… you really are useless Sho-chan! I would have never agreed if I knew that your skills in the kitchen is beneath zero!!!” Sho felt his cheeks turn into a bright red shade but he was thankful the other was behind him, not being able to look at him. _   
  
_ “Now what am I supposed to eat for breakfast?” Sho gulped as he realized the tone in Masaki’s voice; that tone that hinted what Masaki had in his mind. His idea didn’t remain an idea for a long time as he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and hips move against his butt in a torturously slow rhythm.  _   
  
_ “Tell me Sho-chan… I’m hungry…” Sho couldn’t help but start to lose his mind as those words sere whispered so close to his ear. “How are you going to compensate me for my breakfast…?” Sho gasped as one of the hands moved to his groin, grabbing firmly his already semi-hard member. “Any ideas?” A small bite in his earlobe was enough to make him lose his mind. _   
  
_ Turning around and seeing the lust-screaming face of his lover was more than enough to make him forget about everything before grabbing forcefully the other’s nape to meet a welcoming open mouth. It was insatiable; the way they claimed each other’s lips, the way they got rid of their clothes, the way hands were maneuvering over the hot skin.  _   
  
_ “Sh- Sho hnn more…” Masaki was never ashamed of being demanding during sex. It was unexpected, since his face was so innocent, but Sho loved hearing his husky voice and quick, uneven breaths as he demanded more attention from his lover.  _   
  
_ Being laid on the kitchen floor they seemed too lost in their own world. It was not long since two bodies were moving totally synchronized under the rhythm of passion. Sho loved looking at Masaki while he was making love to him. He had this unique expression on his face that made Sho think he would never be able to find a similar one. It felt so right being united like that. _   
  
_ Soon the moves became more and more frantic as both were coming closer to their orgasms. Sho’s hands moved to Masaki’s hips creating more friction around his member.  _   
  
_ “Sho… I’m… I’m com- argnnn ing…” Masaki managed to say before being pulled into a hungry kiss. _   
  
_ It wasn’t until seconds later that Sho released his own hot semen in Masaki’s hole, crying out his lover’s name. _   
  
_ It took them some minutes to catch their breaths. “Sho-chan… I guess that was a pretty good compensation!” Masaki giggled as he tried to sit up on the floor. _   
  
_ Sho was looking around bewildered. “But Masaki… Baby, look what we have done… The kitchen is a mess!” Their clothes remained scattered on the floor, along with some flour and sugar that had fallen from the table due to their previous activity and something that he could definitely recognize as semen. _   
  
_ Masaki grabbed his clothes and moved closer to Sho. “That… Well… from what I’ve heard the kitchen is Chef’s responsibility!” He flashed an innocent smile and pecked Sho’s lips. “I’ll take a shower and you better hurry up and clean the mess because I want us to go outside! It’s really sunny today and I want to take advantage of it!” _   
  
_ Sho looked at him dumbfounded. “But Masaki…” _   
  
_ Masaki said nothing in return; instead of that, he just winked at him and headed to the bathroom. _   
  
_ Sho sighed. “You were the one who started all this in the first place… Why am I the one to clean up the mess?!”  _   
\---   
Sho opened his eyes trying to get back to reality. A hand was touching him teasingly down there.   
  
“You’re really are useless… _Sho-san_ …” it was _his_ voice, low and seductive.   
  
Sho used all his power to get rid of him but the other’s grip was really strong. “Easy… you don’t want to make it worse…”   
  
“Get your hands off me now or-”   
  
“Or what? You’ll tell Masa-nii?” Jun laughed. He enjoyed so much see the other torn between his mind and his body. “And if you told him what would that be? _‘Your younger brother is hitting on me?!’_ I don’t think so… you know well that there’s no proof and don’t forget that I was scouted as an actor… I think I can pull out the role well. But tell me…” a soft kiss was landed on Sho’s neck. “Why are you so much in denial? I like you… And my brother cannot satisfy you. Why don’t you want to let go and have some fun… I know that you want me… I’ve been living with you for a month now. I’m not blind Sho… You know that I have caught you staring at me…”   
  
“You’re disgusting you know that?! I love Masaki! I love him more than you can imagine!” Sho tried to ignore the hotness that was spreading in the area around his hips as those skillful fingers moved over his clothed member. But the other had made it impossible for him to take it away.   
  
“You have misunderstood me Sho… I never said you don’t love him. I never asked for your heart but for your body. He can’t satisfy you but you need it… don’t you?” Sho felt the hand travel in his trousers, underneath his boxers, grabbing the now fully hard flesh. “You can’t lie to me. You need someone to be responsive to your touches… you need someone to pant, covered in sweat, to call your name as you fuck him relentlessly, as you shove your hard cock in his hole hard, again and again, as you drive him insane, lost in passion and pleasure…”   
  
Sho tried in vain to make his body stop its reaction. It wasn’t until minutes later that he ejaculated with a low groan.    
  
Jun smirked and made him turn. “See?” he took his hand off Sho’s pants and licked ostentatiously his covered with semen fingers while moaning shamelessly. He moved closer to Sho’s ear. “Your body doesn’t lie to me… Imagine what you lose… _Sho-san…_ ”    
  
Sho was looking at him empty; ashamed of himself; lost. “You’d better get out of here before I send you to hell” he growled, clenching his hand into a fist. “Did you hear me asshole?”   
  
Jun smirked before changing his facial expression at that of a ready to burst into tears little kid. “Good morning Masa-nii… I’m so glad you woke up… Sho-san is so mean to me!”   
  
Masaki looked at Jun and then back at Sho. “What happened?” his voice was strangely calm.   
  
“I came out because I heard loud voices coming from the kitchen just to meet an almost exploding pot! Thank God I was able to come here and switch it off before something worse could happen! But then Sho-san didn’t want me to tell you anything and he got angry with me because I insisted on telling you and well… you caught us there. Didn’t you listen to him? How rude he was towards me?”   
  
Masaki though was staring at Sho all this time. His eyes never let his husband’s face, as he moved his wheelchair closer to Sho. “What happened Sho-chan?” his face was expressionless and his voice remained the same calm. It was as if he hadn’t heard Jun at all.   
  
Sho gulped and tried to avoid his husband’s intense stare. “It… it is… as Jun-kun… said…”   
  
Masaki didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Then slowly a smile formed on his lips. “Sho-chan is really stupid… isn’t he? You didn’t have to be that strict with him! It’s not such a big deal! Now c’mon! Stop making this face and let’s eat! I guess some cereals would be a good choice, right?”   
  
Sho said nothing and with his head lowered moved to his seat. He was feeling dirty. The dirt in his pants was nothing in compare to the dirt in his heart. He couldn’t believe that the other could manipulate him to this point. He needed him out of their lives as soon as possible. He had suffered enough for one month; all those accidental brushes and soft touches, the innuendos… but his silence had given the other the power to become even starker even more provocative. He had to put an end before it was too late. He could feel how the other had taken notice of his body reaction towards him and he hated it. He hated himself for being like that.   
  
Without speaking he ate his breakfast. “I’ll take a quick shower…” he said in a low voice.   
  
“I guess you became all sticky… having spread a mix of milk and flour all over the place must have been a hell right?” Sho stopped walking and turned around to see him smirking while Masaki was drinking some of his juice. He said nothing but threw a deadly look.    
  
He closed the door of the bathroom and leaned against it. “You should get the hell out of here! I’ll take care of it personally… I promise you asshole!” his fist landed on the wall beside him. “I promise!”   
…………………………………………….    


“Why did you bring me here?” Masaki asked in a really low voice. It almost felt as if he was talking to himself.   
  
Sho smiled as he pushed the wheelchair closer to the top of the hill. “Aren’t I allowed to take my beautiful husband on a date?”   
  
Masaki bit his lip but said nothing in return.    
  
Once they reached the spot Sho was looking for, Sho stopped the wheelchair and placed a big woolen blanket on the grass. “Here you come my love!” he helped Masaki sit down before settling down himself behind him so that he could enwrap him with his whole body.    
  
The only thing they could hear was some tweets and the rustle of the leaves.  It was so peaceful. For the first time since Jun had invaded in their life, Sho could feel at ease; really at ease. His hands held Masaki tighter as his nose was almost touching his husband’s hair. He was breathing deeply, letting this beautiful sent come into his lungs and remain imprinted in his brain.    
  
“Do you remember this place Masaki?” he whispered in the other’s ear.   
  
He could feel that the other was a little stiffened all this time but chose to ignore it. It was probably his own guilt coming out as insecurities. “It’s the place where we gave our vows. Not the ones at the city hall but our very personal ones…”   
  
Masaki continued on saying nothing at all.    
  
“Masaki… my love are you alright?” Sho could already tell that this was beyond his own guilt. Something was wrong with Masaki. He made the latter turn his head by his chin so that he could see his face.   
  
“It’s nothing Sho-chan… I was just thinking…” Masaki started saying but as he looked at the slightly troubled face of his husband he quickly added “nonsense really…” and smiled at him.   
  
Sho’s heart clenched. He knew that this smile was not a genuine one. It was forced. That made him feel horrible. Whenever Masaki had a problem he would immediately speak of it. He would not hide it. This… it was perhaps the first time he saw this kind of reaction and started feeling insecure. _Can it be that he has seen?_ Sho immediately scolded himself. _There’s nothing to see because nothing happened… and nothing WILL happen. I know, it’s God testing me… but no Masaki… my love I swear I won’t disappoint you. I won’t disappoint you… Believe me._   
  
Sho didn’t realize there was a tear running down his cheek until Masaki’s thumb came and brushed it away. “Sho-chan… are you alright?” his voice was sweet. Yes. It was the tender voice he always loved to hear. It was the voice that always made him feel secure.   
  
His hand cupped Masaki’s, bringing it closer to his mouth and kissing it softly. “I’m fine baby. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you…”   
  
Masaki turned his gaze in front of him. “Even when I’m like that? Even when I can’t offer you everything you deserve?” There was a small crack in his voice as he spoke the last words.   
  
Sho brought him closer to his body, locking him in his embrace with his hands. “You’re making a mistake here Masaki. You’re offering me much more than I really deserve…”   
  
“Sho-chan…” How much Sho hated this trembling and insecure voice of Masaki. He wished they could turn back time. He wished he had never agreed back then. If he hadn’t done it, then nothing of this would have happened. He sighed trying to get rid of the images that kept popping into his mind and pecked tenderly Masaki’s left cheek.   
  
“You’re my angel and angels have no flaws…” Sho closed his eyes inhaling the slightly salty taste of Masaki’s sweat. He could already feel his member getting harder and harder and moved a bit away so that he didn’t bring the other in an awkward situation.    
  
“You… Do you recognize the tree above us?”   
  
“Yes…” Masaki’s voice reached his ears as a whisper. “It’s where I made our mark…”    
  
“You can still see it…” Sho said now standing on his feet in an attempt to get rid of his small erection before it turns out into a real problem.    
  
“For real?” Masaki couldn’t believe it. He turned his upper body with his hands so that he could look at the trunk of the tree beside him.   
  
“There it is…” Sho said pointing at a particular spot slightly above the height of his waist.   
  
Masaki crawled a bit towards the tree. “I want to touch it…”    
  
Sho helped him sit back on his wheelchair. Masaki’s fingers brushed over the carving. “It’s still here…” he muttered to himself and felt all kind of emotions build inside him.   
\---   
_ “Where are you taking us Masaki? And please stop driving so fast… It’s my dad’s car… Don’t forget that!” Masaki muffled a laugh seeing his boyfriend being all panicked.  _   
  
_ “Don’t worry Sho-chan… I won’t crash it! But you were late… We have to hurry otherwise we’ll lose it…” Masaki whined, his gaze never leaving the road in front of him. _   
  
_ “Lose what?!” Sho couldn’t help but feel a bit unease. They were together for almost two years now and he still couldn’t to adapt himself to his boyfriend’s crazy ideas that seemed to pop out of the blue. _   
  
_ “It’s a s-e-c-r-e-t!”  _ _ Masaki said winking and smiling mischievously. _   
  
_ Sho sighed and turned his head to look out of the window. They had left the center of Tokyo behind them and now the only thing he could see was green. He knew well how much Masaki loved nature but he hated to be dragged like that when they had both agreed they would spend the evening at the movies. _   
  
_ Lost in his thoughts as he was, he suddenly felt a hand tapping his shoulder. “I hope your mind wasn’t traveling to that waiter’s butt from which you couldn’t take your eyes off earlier…” It took some seconds before Sho could understand what Masaki was saying.  _   
  
_ “What?! NO! I didn’t…” he didn’t have the chance to finish his line as Masaki’s lips locked on top of his. _   
  
_ “I know Sho-chan… I was teasing you… I just love this panicked face of yours but now get out of the car! We’re going to be late…” _   
  
_ Sho didn’t say anything in reply and just did what he was told. He was grabbed by his hand, as he was brought up the hill. They could see the whole city of Tokyo. It was almost 7 o’ clock in the evening and the sun had already taken those dark orange shades. It was almost sunset. _   
  
_ “Look Sho-chan!” Masaki said enthusiastically, pointing somewhere in particular in the horizon.  _   
  
_ Sho followed his hand with his eyes to see the Tokyo Tower be literally washed into the golden light. _   
  
_ “It’s beautiful Masaki…” _   
  
_ “It is how Sho-chan makes me feel inside whenever he looks at me…” Masaki mumbled with a flushed face as a shy smile formed on his lips. _   
  
_ Sho gasped at the hearing of these words but immediately smiled as he brought Masaki closer to him. “I love you…” _   
  
_ Masaki looked back at his boyfriend. “I love you too Sho-chan…”He was then pulled into a feather like kiss. It might not be the most passionate one but it was definitely the most intense; intense because of the feelings there were transmitted. _   
  
_ “Sho-chan I want to tell you that I love you and I want to make you smile… You have no idea how much I love it when you smile…” _   
  
_ Sho caressed a bit Masaki’s hair, leaning closer so that their foreheads were connected. _   
_ “And I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…” _   
  
_ “Sho-chan…”  _   
  
_ It was already dark and they were still sitting side by side under the tree, looking at the city, which seemed so beautiful with all these tiny, from up there, lights.  _   
  
_ “Don’t you think it’s time for us to go?” Sho whispered despite the fact that he wished they could just sit there forever. He felt so complete just by holding Masaki’s hand. _   
  
_ Masaki nodded. “Yes… I guess it’s already late…” _   
  
_ They stood up, cleaning their clothes from the dirt when Masaki clapped his hands.  _   
  
_ “Sho-chan!” Sho looked at his boyfriend with a light frown on his face. _   
  
_ “What is it now Masaki? You don’t intend to sleep here… right?” _   
  
_ Masaki laughed as he moved closer to the tree, looking at it as if he was examining it. “It’s perfect!” That’s what he said and ran to the car. _   
  
_ “What are you…?” Sho couldn’t finish his question as he saw Masaki ran back with a small pocketknife and a flashlight in his hands. _   
  
_ Sho’s eyes bulged. “Hmmm… Masaki…” Masaki wasn’t listening as he was doing something on the tree. _   
  
_ “It’s done!” Masaki said proudly. “Come here Sho-chan!”  _   
  
_ Sho came next to Masaki and looked at the trunk of the tree. There was a small craving on it: a heart with a phrase in it. Sho went closer and looked at it more carefully with the help of Masaki’s light. _   
  
**_ M+S  _ **   
**_ 02.14.2008 _ **   
  
_ “This tree was our witness for our promises to each other right? I wanted to leave a trace… It can be our special place right?” _   
  
_ “It’s beautiful… and it’s certainly our special place!” Sho said before hugging Masaki really tight. “It will always be…” _   
_ \--- _   
“I can’t believe it’s still here…”   
  
Sho wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. “Why wouldn’t it be here? It will always be our special place…”   
  
Masaki turned a bit so that he could look at Sho. “Sho-chan why did you bring me here today?” his voice was giving out a trace of agony.   
  
Sho cupped Masaki’s cheeks. “I brought you here because I wanted to repeat my promises to you and this tree is our special witness…”   
  
Masaki’s lower lip started trembling. “Sho-chan…”   
  
“Shh…” Sho hushed Masaki with his palm. “I promise that I will always be by your side… I promise you to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down… I love you Masaki… I really do…”    
  
Masaki blinked some tears away as his hand reached for his husband’s cheek. “Sho-chan…”   
  
“Don’t say anything my love… I just want you to know that I love you…” Sho reluctantly leaned closer to Masaki’s face. The other didn’t turn away, giving Sho the self-assurance to continue and kiss him.    
  
It had been so long since Masaki let him kiss him. It felt as if nothing had happened in the middle. As if the time had stopped back at that night this craving appeared on that tree. It felt perfect… almost too perfect…   
…………………………………..   


“Who told you, you could grab my ass you asshole?” Jun said irritably as he sensed one of his dancing partner’s hand cupping his buttocks. He pushed him away. “Back off if you wish to be able to fuck in the rest of your life asshole!”    
  
“What an idiot… Who gave him the right to do such a thing… He should feel honored that someone like me agreed to dance with him… has he even checked his face on the mirror?! The shitty humanoid…” Jun kept muttering to himself as he walked back at the bar to order another drink.   
  
“What an arrogance you have there?!” a voice reached Jun’s ears making his blood boil. His hand was clenched into a fist as he turned at his right to look at the third asshole of the night.   
  
“You little scumbag shut the fu-” his eyes bulged. Next to him there was a small figured, that was certain, yet way too sexy guy. His short black hair looked amazingly with his creamy and smooth, from what he could tell, skin. But above all it was his smirk; that playful smirk that showed off confidence, insight… it was captivating.   
  
“Wow! I didn’t know I was that impressive…” the guy said and sipped some of his drink.    
  
Those words brought Jun back to reality who despite his dizziness, could still control himself. “Yes… I was wondering how a kid managed to pass through security!”   
  
The other looked at Jun, biting slightly the top of his tongue. “You do play hard… I kind of like that!”    
  
Jun frowned. He hated it when he wasn’t on control. “I don’t play here… I’m just speaking of the obvious…”   
  
The other smirked and drank the rest of his scotch all at once. He stood up, leaning closer to Jun and whispered in his ear. “Pity… and I like to _play…_ I guess I’ll take my leave now… bye bye Mr. Arrogant…”     
  
Jun tried to ignore the heat that was starting to build in the lower part of his body. He sipped a bit of his drink but his mind was occupied with that guy. It was already two months since he had a real fuck and he could tell that this guy might be everything but inexperienced. _The hell I’m doing it…_   
  
He threw the money to the bartender before getting his jacket and storming out of the club. He searched for the guy but he was nowhere to be seen.   
  
“Looking for me?” Jun suddenly felt the other’s hot breath so close to his ear that made him shiver.   
  
“Just to make you admit it, I was waiting for you… You know… you’re way too hot that it would be a shame not to have some fun tonight…”   
  
Jun was trying desperately to stop himself from moaning feeling the other’s hard member touching his butt as he kept rotating his hips.   
  
“Sorry to interrupt your little speech but do you perhaps intend to let us stay here forever or something?”    
  
The smaller guy smirked and almost brushed his lips on Jun’s neck. “Eager aren’t we?!”    
  
Jun who was ready to talk him back didn’t have the chance as he was dragged forcefully by the hand.    
  
After a five minute walk, they reached to what it seemed a cheap love hotel. Once the door of their room was behind them closed, Jun found himself pinched forcefully on the wall as the small hands quite skillfully took off his clothes.    
  
“May I know the name of the arrogant beauty that I’m about to fuck his brains off?” he asked seductively.   
  
Jun turned them around, blocking the small man between his now naked body and the wall. “No my dear you make a mistake here. I’m Jun and _I_ will be the one who will fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name…”    
  
The other didn’t seem to lose his confidence and that made Jun even more pissed off.   
  
Soon the small figured guy was also free from his clothes and it was seconds later that pushed Jun on the mattress, his face down. “I’m Nino and if you think my cute butt is made for you you’re dreaming… yours on the other hand…” a slap landed on Jun’s right buttock “will be screaming for my cock tonight…”   
  
Jun didn’t have the chance to oppose as the other moved fast shoving already a lubed finger inside his unprepared hole.    
  
“Dick!” he said angrily, realizing that he had lost the game.   
  
“Already?!” The other said mockingly. “I have to prepare you first darling” he lowered his head so that his face was at the level of Jun’s ear. “You know… the inches missing from my height were transferred somewhere else… You won’t be able to handle my _dick_ like that…” he whispered before licking Jun’s earlobe and pushing inside a second one.   
  
Jun was already trembling as his prostate was touched so many times. It had been a while since he was a bottom but these fingers were doing miracles inside of him. He felt so good that pre-cum was already licking from his rock now hard member.   
  
“H- hurry up…” he whined, hating it that he was already surrendered but the lust was too much to be able to handle it.    
  
Another slap landed on his buttocks as the fingers kept moving inside of him, driving him insane. “Hurry up to do what baby?”   
  
Jun cursed under his breath. “Just fuck me already!”   
  
Nino laughed. He turned him around so that he could see his face. It was red and sweaty. He leaned closer and licked the traces of sweat that were traveling down his neck before positioning himself.    
  
“You know for someone who wanted to top, you’re quite needy…”   
  
Jun was prepared to swear once again but all that left his mouth was incoherent sounds as Nino decided to shove all of his length inside. The movements were fast and hard.   
  
Jun was at the verge of coming when he felt a hand wrapping around his neglected so far member, pumping it fast till he came hard. Nino took his hand and licked Jun’s cum off his fingers without breaking the eye contact.    
  
“Now it’s my turn…” The next minute he grabbed Jun from his waist as he fell on his back, positioning him on top of him.   
  
“Show me how much you enjoy my cock inside you my cowboy…” Nino said as Jun started moving up and down letting every single time his spot was hit small moans. His hands were resting on Nino’s slim torso as he kept riding him. Soon Nino’s hands came to Jun’s hips, making him move faster as he was coming closer to his orgasm.    
  
“Yes… baby… don’t stop… you… feel sooo good…I’m… I’m comi…” Nino came with a loud groan, his whole body trembling because of the pleasure.    
  
He looked at the other before pulling him into a messy, loud and wet kiss. It had been a while since he had such a good fuck. No… this was the best fuck of his whole life…   
***   
Nino lighted a cigarette. They were both lying in the bed covered by the blanket.   
  
“You’re not from here… I’d have seen you before if you were…”   
  
Jun smirked. “How can you be so sure?”   
  
Nino kept his gaze locked on the wall in front of him. “Let’s say I have a talent to distinguish gold from rubbish…”   
  
“So I’m gold now?!”   
  
“You still didn’t answer my question though…” Nino insisted.   
  
“I’m from Chiba… I had to get away… It was suffocating…”   
  
“Too small minded environment I guess…”   
  
Jun laughed. “Something like that… Especially when you’re the one always at fault for not being more like your _perfect_ brother…”   
  
Nino turned his gaze and looked closer at Jun. He could see how the latter bit his lower lip. It was a mix of anger and frustration. “So you’re one of those…”   
  
Jun frowned as he looked at Nino. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he questioned suspiciously.   
  
“One of the rebels… while your brother is always the model one…”   
  
Jun turned his gaze to his lap. “Yes… you could say it like that… but I’m tired of it… No matter what happens he’s always surrounded by people who love him, who would do anything to make sure he’s alright… people who are willing to sacrifice their life for his sake… it makes me want to puke…”   
  
Nino said nothing. He could tell how hurt Jun was. It was easily noticeable in his tone.   
  
“He has never known what it feels to be hurt… so I’m more than willing to give him a small lesson…”   
  
Nino didn’t know what to say. For some reason he wanted to hear the other; something that he normally wouldn’t do. He would always fuck and go. But this time he wanted to hear… he wanted to listen to the other. He knew that what had seen at the club was a frustrated way to let go… to forget… what and why he didn’t know… but for some reason this Jun had caught his attention.    
  
It was Jun’s next words that snapped him away from his thoughts. “It was his fault anyway… and now he will pay…”   
  


 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Here's chapter 3! Jun is 'moving on' with his 'plan'... I know that he looks like a total jerk but he isn't... I promise you! He may have his reasons?! You'll see! ;) Poor Sho... his body betrayed him but it's logical in a way ne?! That's why he wants desperately to come closer to Masaki!  My poor Aibaby... My heart hurts that I make him suffer so much... I'm a bad bad girl! :P  
And Nino made his appearance!!! I hope you enjoyed the last *cough* part! XD There are still a lot of hidden things!  
Anyway... I'm offering you all cookies because I know that it's a tough and sad story!

I really hope you enjoyed the chap and comments as always are <333!!!

See you next week minna!!! ^_^

 

 

  



	4. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: R - NC-17

Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys unfortunately

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9051.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10043.html#cutid1)  


CHAPTER 4   


 

“Hey sleeping beauty!!!”

Jun refused to open his eyes. He had a headache and his body felt sore.

“You know if you don’t get up the next minute I’ll leave and you’ll pay for the extra time… I don’t intend to pay for your pretty ass more than what I already did last night!”

Jun opened slowly his eyes to see this Nino being all dressed and looking at him smirking.

“You know for such a dick you certainly have a cute face…”

Nino burst into laughs. “And you despite your DoS looks you’re such a whining little princess… Now, Princess Junko get your ass up!”

Jun sat up on the bed while rubbing his face to wake up. “Fuck you…”

Nino went closer and whispered in his ear. “No… _I_ fucked _you_ and you liked it darling…”

Jun said nothing in response. He went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection on the mirror. He did have enjoy it… But this man… why did he have to be so fucking arrogant?! He poured some water on his face and smirked. _You’ll be the one who will come to me begging for a repeat my dear but I won’t do you the favor!_

In the next ten minutes he was all dressed and ready to go. He could feel Nino’s intense glare on him but he didn’t give in. He headed to the door without sending the other a single glance.

“Woooh… easy there Princess…”

Jun turned around and grabbed Nino by the collar of his jacket. “I’ll punch you if you call me again like that. Got it?!”

Nino raised both his hands as a sign of retreat. “Fine, fine… I’m sorry… What about I buy you a coffee? You know as a make-up thing?!”

Jun narrowed his eyes but his grip loosened a bit. “We have nothing so there’s nothing to make up for…”

Nino leaned his face closer so that their mouths were not more than a few inches apart. “Well… I don’t like to leave with such tension… We surely had fun last night… I just don’t want us to be in bad terms… It’s not like we have something to argue about… right?” his voice was so low that Jun had to focus on the movement of his lips to understand everything that was spoken. That was perhaps the wrong thing to do.

He had tens of one night stands but never had he found himself so weak… someone who could pull his strings the way he wanted as if he was a mere puppet. The worst was Nino’s eyes. They were beautiful but most importantly they could dive into his soul. He felt naked in front of him. He didn’t care much about the nakedness of his body but the nakedness of his soul was unbearable.

“Just one coffee…” Nino repeated softly.

His mind was screaming to him to get the hell out of there before it was too late… Yet, his body wouldn’t obey his mind. He felt his head nodding slowly.

Nino flashed him a wide smile as he took Jun’s hand into his.  
***

“So… Jun what are you doing in Tokyo?” Nino asked as he sipped some of his coffee.

Jun raised an eyebrow. _Why bother asking me casual questions?_ He expected to be asked about his talk last night. He couldn’t tell for sure how much he had said but he could clearly remember speaking about his brother.

Jun’s lips formed a bitter smile. “That’s your style huh?”

Nino frowned. Jun sipped a bit of his own coffee before adding “You know… to start asking casual questions and then start the real thing…” Jun coughed “the interrogation about the things I was talking about last night…?! So I would say stop the bullshit and ask what you really want to know!”

Nino looked Jun straight in the eye. “Ok… Who are you Jun?” his voice was serious and wasn’t leaving any space for jokes.

“What?” Jun asked confused.

Nino crossed his arms in front of his chest without breaking the eye contact. “You told me I should ask you what I really want to know…” Jun was looking at him with a small frown appear on his forehead. “So I did exactly that… I asked who is Jun because that’s what I want to know…”

Jun smirked. “Leave that shit… ok? If you think that I will fall for your sappy words you’re wrong _Nino_ ”

Nino was unexpectedly too calm for the situation and that got on Jun’s nerves even more. “I’m not a fan of sappy words Jun… Neither am I curious about the ones I usually drag out of bars and fuck”

Jun was ready to protest but Nino ignored him. “You have caught my attention… I want to know you better. I don’t know the reason myself but I don’t care to find out either. I want to know you and that’s all. Now whether you start talking to me about your favorite food or movie or about the fact that you hate you brother and want to make him pay for something it depends on you. What I want is to know _you_. How complicated can that be?”

Jun was left dumbfounded. Who was that person? Why couldn’t he be the one to mock, to exploit and then to throw away. He had to be the one in charge. He had to be the one who had the control. _You can do it Jun._

“I must have been the best fuck of your life for being so eager to find out about me when you can already tell that I’m a problematic person… I mean hating your brother and desiring to make him pay isn’t something that you would call normal right?”

Nino said nothing. He just kept on staring Jun with those intense eyes. “I’m a bad person! I’m a shit! Why do you remain silent? Say something damn it… Are you making fun of me? Is that what you want?!”

“I have no intention to make fun of you. You’re not a bad person nor a shit. You’re just someone who always suppressed his feelings, feeling always be left back, feeling always rejected. It was inevitable for you to express the pain you hide inside as grudge… perhaps not to the person you really want to but the one that seems to be the weakest… the easiest target… You try desperately to forget… Get drunk and fuck with strangers is your way out… you hate it that’s why you want to forget but you’re trapped into this torturing vicious circle of yours…”

Jun couldn’t hear anything else. He stood up, red out of anger. He could feel tears threatening come down his eyes but he had to remain strong. “Shut the fuck up! You don’t know me… You don’t know anything… Stop playing the psychologist! Ok? You’re not as clever as you want to believe you are… It was my fault to come here anyway…”

Nino remained calm. “Pity… I thought you might be strong but I guess I was wrong. It’s easier for you to get lost in the maelstrom… First it was gambling, now is fucking and then is what… drugs?! ” Jun gasped. How could he know? There’s no way he would have said _that_ no matter how drunk he was.

As if Nino had read the other’s mind, added smirking. “Don’t look at me like that… you were mumbling at your sleep… it’s not my fault… But now please go… But wait… You’re used to that aren’t you?”

That was it. Jun spilled the glass of water all over Nino and stormed out of the café. His head was a mess. _Who does he think he is this asshole…? Speaking like an expert when he doesn’t know me… Go to hell you dick…_ He walked for more than half an hour until he reached the river’s bank. He lied down facing the clear blue of the sky. It always calmed him down. His heart was pounding like crazy. What he hated the most was people who always thought they knew better. But the truth is they didn’t… but the truth was that no one but him knew exactly what had happened and why he was like that…  
\---

_“You’re the one who messed up. You’re the one who will find his way out of it”_

_Jun could tell by his father’s tone that there was not a chance that he would help him. His mind felt ready to explode. If his father denied to help him he was in a dangerous position. The others would show no mercy._

_“Please father… I know I’ve screwed up… please… I… I don’t know what to do…”_

_“I don’t care… I had warned you Jun… Yet you chose to defy me. You are on your own now…” Jun could tell that there was pain in his father’s eyes but there was also something else… coldness. Yes… that was the proper word. Coldness._

_“Then I’ll go to Masa-nii! He will help me! That’s for sure!” Jun had to play all his cards. He had to convince his father to help him; even if it was the last time his father would ever speak to him again._

_He couldn’t think anymore when a hard slap landed on his cheek._

_“You’re going to mess your brother’s life too? Are you really that bastard? You have just finished school and you screwed up already. Stop making the situation even more complicated than it already is…”_

_Jun’s eyes bulged. He couldn’t believe his ears. “I thought that at least **you** would support me… I guess I was wrong father… And don’t worry… I won’t trouble Masa-nii… I don’t want to bring any trouble to your beloved son!”_

_His father turned his back. “You spoke right Jun. He **is** my beloved son. You should stay the hell out of his life… as ours… I was an idiot to want another son when…”_

_Jun’s body stiffened as a few tears built up. “… You already had Masa-nii… a perfect one…” his voice was trembling as he finished Jun’s sentence. “I ask you to wait two years. As soon as I turn 20 I will make sure to be outside your life. You don’t have to worry about it Matsumoto-san. From now on we are two complete strangers… that just… happen to live in the same house. Don’t worry. I will pay my monthly part of expenses…”_

_Jun left his father there heading to an unknown direction. He kept wandering around the city till it was dark. He was sitting on a bench watching the lights of the old industrial center across the river when an idea hit him._

_“I will surely be out of your life… and then I’ll never come back… not even at your funeral… Matsumoto-san. You can have your beloved son to do so! No need for useless people like me!”_   
_\---_

“ _Where the hell are you?_ ”

Jun smirked as he listened to this particular voice.

“Why? Missed me?”

“ _As if you asshole…_ ”

Jun continued on his little game. “When will you ever going to admit that you want me _Sho-san_?”

“ _Never because the fact that you’re claiming to exist simply doesn’t_ ” Jun could tell Sho would smash his phone out of anger and muffled a laugh.

“Sho junior shared another idea… if I’m remembering correctly…”

“ _Asshole you better come home because Masaki is way too worried about you… you didn’t pick up any of his calls…_ ”

“So you offered to call instead of him as an excuse to give me your phone number…” Jun continued in a teasing tone.

“ _So I decided to call you because I can’t stand watching him suffer like that because of a useless shit like you…_ ”

Jun was ready to start another round of fake protests but all he could hear were the beeps; the other had hung up.

“You always care for your Masaki… Go to hell you and your Masaki… you hear me asshole?!” His anger was too much.

All that he wanted was to forget and because of that Nino the unwanted thoughts came over and over again and not only that; now he had to listen to his brother-in-law being a total ass towards him.

“You’ll see who is Jun, baby… I swear you’ll see…”  
…………………………………..

 

Masaki couldn’t feel at ease. Jun was nowhere to be seen. His behavior was strange. Something was off and he intended to find out what. Having lied about the agency thing was one clue but his mother had refused to tell him anything else. She even had refused to let him talk with his father. He sighed as he looked at his phone screen after having called once again Jun. _What happened Jun? And why don’t you want to tell me?_

“Masaki, my love, you should eat. It’s been three hours since I spoke with him… He will be here in a minute… He probably went to grab some lunch. Please… You should eat! I don’t want you to lose any more weight… ok?”

Masaki wasn’t hungry but nodded his head and moved closer to the table when he heard the door open.

“Jun!” he called for his brother but the other seemed to pay no attention to him as he headed to his room slamming the door behind him.

Masaki sighed frowning. “Let him be Masaki… ok?”

Sho took him back to the table. “Eat your lunch and afterwards you can go and talk to him… He probably need some time alone…”  
***

“Jun?” Masaki knocked softly on the door but no reply came. “Jun… please can you open the door?”

After a few seconds the door was opened. Jun didn’t look at his brother he just threw himself back on the bed.

“If you’re here to scold me about last night, I have to remind you that I’m an adult and I can do whatever I like!” his tone was harsh.

Masaki closed the door behind him and moved closer to the bed. “Jun I would never interfere in your life… it was just that I was worried. You had your phone turned off and you didn’t send any message…”

Jun smirked. “I didn’t know I had to give report!” he said ironically.

“Jun you misunderstood me… Just saying ‘I’m fine. I will be late’ was more than enough” Masaki replied fast, looking straight into his brother’s eyes. “But that’s the reason you had your phone closed?! Because you didn’t want to give me a report?! Or because you thought I would yell at you?!” Masaki asked calmly.

Jun just nodded, refusing to give a proper answer to his brother.

“I was just worried Jun… I would never start yelling at you or calling you names… I thought you knew me better than this…” Masaki said warmly. “Do you know how much I tried till I managed to convince Sho-chan to call you…?”

Jun laughed. “Why? He hates me so much that he didn’t even want to listen to my voice?” his tone was ironic.

Masaki put his hand over his brother’s. “Jun… Has something happened between the two of you? I know you both and you’re not the easiest people on earth…”

Jun stiffened a bit but tried to avoid the whole discussion over Sho. “As you said… We’re not the easiest… As a matter of fact, I would say we’re the complete opposite ones. So I guess it’s inevitable… But let’s stop talking about your husband please…” Jun turned his gaze to the window.

Masaki sighed. He knew that something was happening between the two of them and he was worried. He already had his suspicions but tried desperately not to accept them. _Perhaps I’m just overreacting…_

“You should know that I trust you Jun” Jun gasped at the hearing of the last phrase. _You trust me…_

He looked closer at his older brother. His was beautiful but it wasn’t the same bright as he remembered it. There wasn’t any true sparkling smile on his face… no trace of jauntiness.

“Can I ask you something?” his voice betrayed his nervousness. “I mean if I’m not discreet or anything…” Jun continued in a lower voice.

Masaki smiled nodding. “Of course Jun”

He knew that probably it was neither the time nor the place to ask such a thing but he couldn’t avoid it. It was eating him up and he wanted to know. Not that he couldn’t see but he wanted to hear his brother. He wanted to learn Masaki’s point of view. He was the one that had started the game but it gradually became more and more dangerous and it wasn’t a few times that he was almost caught being too clingy on Sho by his older brother. There was a tiny voice in his head telling him to stop because his brother was already paying for always being happy.

“Are you happy?” Jun stared carefully at Masaki as he made the question, noticing the small flinch on his face.

Masaki looked at his brother, not being able to utter a word. _Was he happy? He couldn’t tell for sure. He surely loved Sho but still he couldn’t ease his heart from feeling sad and guilty. He knew well that nothing of that was meant to happen yet it did and there was nothing he could do to change it._

He took a deep breath before answering with a slightly trembling voice, his stare focused on his lap. “It’s complicated Jun… I am and in the same time I’m not…”

Jun looked at him closer. “I am because I have Sho-chan and I know how much he loves me but…” Masaki’s voice cracked a bit. “… But in the same time I’m not because I have entrapped him into a mere life that can only be described as living hell”

Jun sat up on his bed, his eyes never leaving Masaki’s face as he kept on speaking. “I can’t help but fear that one day I will wake up and I won’t find him next to me… not… not because he doesn’t love me anymore… but because he will have got tired of me… I mean… I’m such a nuisance for so many years… It won’t be a surprise if he does…” his voice was fading away as he spoke the last phrases.

Masaki knew well that Sho was sacrificing his own life by staying by his side.

“Masa-nii…” Jun was listening dumbfounded. It was the first time to hear his brother speak about his emotions and fears. _Perhaps it is the first time he is letting himself speak._ Seeing his brother like that he felt his own stomach clench. Was it right to continue? He had no choice to think more about it as Masaki continued.

“You know… when I became… like this, the doctors said that I had severely injured my spine and that I would be unable to walk. But…” Masaki tried to clear his throat a bit before continuing. “… The problem is that there was so much damage to the nerves around my waist that I… I don’t know how to say it… it’s embarrassing… But I… can’t feel anything… I can’t get any… arousal… anything… I’m useless Jun… Do you know how it feels to be with the one you love and still feel nothing… no desire, no lust?! We tried so many therapies… but nothing could help… And he’s so young… and he refuses to either touch me when I’m like that or let me go… But then again I’m selfish and I don’t want to let him go either… I want him…no… I _need_ him by my side. But I can’t help but fear… fear of the future… Tell me Jun how can I be happy like that?! How can I _really_ be happy like that?!”  Masaki’s body jerked as sobs made their appearance.

Jun felt guilty as his brother’s hands reached for his. He let him embrace him and caressed softly his back.

“It’s ok Masa-nii… I’m sure he won’t disappoint you…” Jun whispered. _Perhaps I should go and leave them be…_ His heart rate was extremely fast and he felt his heart being ready to break his ribs. He wanted to make his older brother pay but it was perhaps already too much.  
***

Sho felt his hands trembling as he heard his husband saying those things to Jun. He had prepared some juice for the two brothers but as he was ready to knock on the door he heard Masaki speaking of his fears. His body froze. He hated having to listen to them, firstly because Masaki was suffering and secondly, because they were the evil truth. They were the same fears that captivated his mind as well.

He went back to the kitchen leaving the tray with the two dishes on the table. His stare was blank. He knew well that there was no doubt in his emotions towards Masaki but his body… that was a different matter. He was starting to get really afraid; afraid that he might give into temptation.

He felt tears as he thought of that but he couldn’t deny it anymore. His mind was playing dirty games with him. A whole month of continuous, endless teasing had started becoming unbearable. Lately he would wake up in the middle of the night not because of Masaki but because of the other one. He was handsome and he knew exactly what buttons to press, he knew the game too well despite being so young and Sho hated it. He hated himself… he hated that Masaki’s fear was becoming more and more real.

_DAMN IT!_ His voice screamed inside his head as a strong punch landed on the table. He had to do something before he regretted it for the rest of his life. He had to do something and he had to do it fast.  
………………………………….

 

Jun was left staring at the wall with an empty gaze. He wanted to make his brother pay… pay for always being happy while he always was at the other side… pay for being the reason that he had ended up such a screwed up person. Of course his brother didn’t know anything but it was because of him that Jun had entered hell. So he wanted to make him taste it as well. But… perhaps his brother was already there.

_I guess I should stop and get out of here…_ his hands covered his eyes. _It seems that God has made him pay for the past… Perhaps he has learnt his lesson… And he did open to me before…_ Three hours now he kept thinking of Masaki’s and, even if he didn’t want to admit it, Nino’s words.

He opened his eyes and stared at the small sparrow that was watching him from the edge of his window before flying away. _Perhaps I should fly away as well…_ then he turned his gaze up in the sky that had already some deep violet shades. “I had sworn that I will take revenge… but it seems it’s already taken by itself… Is it that I have disappointed you that much?!” Jun’s eyes glittered due to some tears that built up in his eyes. “I’m sorry if I did…” the last words were whispered… his voice almost cracking. “I’m sorry…”  
 _***_

He opened the door and walked towards the living room. _No one…_ It was normal for Sho. He was always working till late but then Masaki? _Perhaps he has lied down?!_ He made a few steps towards his brother’s bedroom but before he could knock on the door his body froze. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“ _Of course I didn’t tell him that we’ve spoken. If he ever finds out that I know the real reason for escaping then he won’t tell me the truth. Don’t worry mum, I’ll do whatever I can to help you… Please don’t cry. I’ve been careful. Everything will return to normal again ok?_ ”

Jun’s hands started trembling. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house to bump on Sho who had just arrived.

“Hey! Where the hell are you going huh?” Jun said nothing. He just kept on walking. He was panting hard and all he needed was some fresh air.

“You won’t even apologize jerk?” he ignored Sho’s voice which was fading away as he advanced to the elevator. He pressed the button and leaned on the wall. His idol was clear on the mirror at the back.

He smiled bitterly. _And you were ready to forgive him and let him go when he already had made his movement AGAIN. Idiot… But that’s why they liked him… Because he would always lick their asses… like a puppet…_

Jun’s hand clenched into a fist and his eyes narrowed. _I was an idiot for thinking about leaving. No… my brother you should take your lesson since you seem to still ignore it. I was an idiot for feeling sorry for you when you… again… even in this state… But don’t worry Masa-nii! The ground is already sowed. What I need is to simply irrigate. Since you plan this behind my back I can plan behind your back as well._

The elevator stopped and Jun got out of the building. “I can’t wait to look at your pretty face when you see your beloved husband surrendered to the pleasure that _I_ ’ll be giving him!”

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

A.N. Chapter 4 is up!!! :) Nino is a little straight forward with Jun ne?! As we can see something has happened to Jun in the past. He has lied about the agency and the reason for travelling to Tokyo, he doesn't speak with his father at all and he had sworn for something that even Masaki is involved (it's a secret for now... :P) To those who were waiting for the explanation of his behavior in this chapter I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a bit. But you saw... he did speak wiith his brother and he decided to leave and forget about everything but well... He's suffering a lot. Everyone does :(  
In the next chapter I will focus more on Sakuraiba and especially Aiba... my poor Aibaby... my heart aches as I write this story...  
I'm also really happy that I discovered that more people are reading it despite being such a depressive one!

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you next week minna! ^_^

 

 


	5. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: R - NC-17

Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

Warning: This chapter contains semi (?) rape. If you aren't comfortable feel free to skip it!

  


 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9051.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10043.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11165.html#cutid1)

 

  


CHAPTER 5

  
  
  
_ Masa-nii… you are such a bitch… underneath that ‘oh I’m like an angel’ smile of yours there were always calculations huh? To be the best while I was the worst. You knew the game well… you knew how to make my father fall for your fake ‘caring’ persona…  _   
  
Jun smirked as he sipped a bit from his drink. Tonight he had come to another bar. He somehow always ended up meeting Nino who was trying to talk to him but he didn’t want to. He had to avoid him. He didn’t want to get attached to anyone… not after what had happened… and he hated how that man had managed to get stuck into his mind. There was only one solution: He just had to get wasted. He needed it… to forget.    
  
That’s how he passed his nights since that talk with Masaki. Otherwise, he would always dream of that day… the exact same nightmare, where he could only hear the loud screams and he couldn’t stand it anymore.    
  
_ Bastard… always pretending the good one… always making me look as the one at fault… always creating those barriers between us… barriers unapproachable in dad’s eyes… you knew your game well… how to rule and throw me away… make me seem useless… make me feel as if I was the one who didn’t belong to the family… you somehow won… it’s because of you that I’m like that…  _   
  
Jun laughed bitterly trying to blink his tears away. _Yeah… and me the idiot who thought that you suffer enough already and I should leave you and that jerk husband of yours alone… but no… despite being like that you continue your little game… you weren’t satisfied with that… after what happened… no… well it doesn’t really matter… you continue yours and I’ll continue mine…_   
  
“Another one!” Jun hissed to the bartender. He had just finished the seventh shot. He needed more. Feeling the alcohol invade his veins, made his mind relax somehow.   
  
“And I really thought you were not that stupid… princess” Jun almost smashed the glass in his hand at the hearing of that particular voice. It was enough that it was hunting him all day long…   
  
He drank his eighth one in one go before clobbering the man next to him. “You should really get lost from my eyes before I lose my temper!” his tone was definitely a warning one but that didn’t discourage the other to look straight in Jun’s eyes.   
  
“You’ve already lost it… darling!” a soft smirk appeared on his lips; a smirk that made Jun’s blood boil.   
  
“That’s it you asshole!” Jun grabbed the other man by his collar and dragged him to the toilet forcing him into the last one slamming the door behind him.   
  
“You bastard… you’ll see, who’s stupid and who’s not _Ni-no!_ ”    
  
The smaller man didn’t have neither the time nor the chance to react as he was already bended over the toilet lid, with his trousers and boxers lowered to his knees. Jun’s legs were restraining him from every possible movement as he was getting rid of his own. The next minute he felt like screaming feeling his insides tearing apart, as Jun shoved his whole length inside him without warning, without any kind of preparations. It was not lust; it was pure anger.    
  
“I had told you to not call me princess ever again…” Jun whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe. He was fucking him hard, fast…no… desperately. Yes… that was the word… he needed to forget… he needed to release his anger… all this anger that felt like drowning him inside his chest.    
  
After a couple of minutes, he felt tears running down his eyes and looked at the smaller man underneath him trying to hold on to the wall his hands trembling. His whole body was shaking but he never let out a scream. He managed to keep his voice down. He didn’t try to speak up… he didn’t even swear. He was just accepting speechlessly what Jun was doing.    
  
Nino was biting his lip so hard that he tasted his own blood at the end. The pain was like hell, unbearable. He surely had experienced rough sex before but this was… different… there was no lust, just fury and hatred. He didn’t say anything though. He had watched how Jun was behaving all this couple of days. Something must have happened… it was not logical all this behavior. Out of the blue he felt no more movements, despite Jun still being buried inside him. The hands around his waist started trembling and soon something hot came to land on his exposed neck. _He’s crying…_   
  
He moved his one hand over Jun’s and squeezed it. He could sense the other’s surprise. He moved his hips a bit, as if giving Jun the sign to continue. The thrusts began once again but this time there was not anger. They were tenderer. Nino slowly started relaxing and soon soft moans were escaping his half opened mouth as his spot was brushed.   
  
Jun couldn’t believe that the other one had just given him his approval. He knew that he hadn’t fought too much but he thought he was just imagining it. But no… this man underneath him without speaking out loud a single word, he had said everything. _Why?! You should have hated me by now…_ When he felt the other rocking his hips, he knew that it was different. He was accepted… perhaps for the first time in his life.   
  
He started moving again but this time in a slower pace, angling his pace, desiring to give the other not only pain but also pleasure. The soft moans that were reaching his ears made him want to listen to them even more. His hand left the smaller man’s waist and wrapped around his painfully hard member, pumping it in a matching rhythm with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for both of them to come, panting hard.   
  
“Are you feeling better now?” Jun gasped as he heard Nino’s sweet voice. There was no trace of anger or repulsion. If he wasn’t afraid to admit it he could say that he could recognize concern in the other’s tone. But why?   
  
Nino smiled as his hand reached Jun’s cheek caressing it softly. “I’m fine… really…”   
  
“But I…” Jun’s voice was empty. He couldn’t believe it. He had just forced himself to him and he was there smiling and caressing him. _Why?_   
  
He saw Nino trying to wipe the cum that was running down his thighs with difficulty. He couldn’t stay any longer. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Without a single word he stormed out of the toilet leaving Nino alone.   
  
The latter sat on the lid. Tears had made their appearance as he snapped his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.   
  
“Captain…”   
………………………………………   


Masaki thought that he had come closer to his brother. He had opened himself to him, so that he could also do the same but Jun was avoiding him. Whenever he was at home, he would remain locked in his room. He wouldn’t speak to anyone. Masaki bit his lip. He wouldn’t speak to him. He would always speak to Sho. He wanted his brother to get along with his husband but then why was he hating it when he was watching them together preparing food? Why didn’t he like the way Sho would get embarrassed whenever Jun would scold him over the amount of pepper? Why did Jun seem so comfortable around Sho while he refused to remain in the same room alone with Masaki for more than 5 seconds?  
  
Since their talk things had obviously become more awkward in the house. Sho remained the same caring as before, he could see the love in the other’s eyes but he could also see something else… something that he kept trying to convince himself he was imagining. But then again… there were no ‘attacks’. It might have been a coincidence but it was exactly after that talk between him and Jun that Sho stopped claiming him as his lover.   
  
He knew that he should feel relieved since it always made him feel ashamed but now that he didn’t have it he felt insecure.   
***  
  
He made his way into the bedroom. He found their album. It was green, Masaki’s favorite color, with red letters, Sho’s favorite color.   
  
          _ Sho    &    Masaki _   
_         Honeymoon  _   
         _2010_   
                     
His hands were passing the pages, bringing up hundreds of memories. There was a few pics showing the view from the hotel room and its amazing view.  
\---  
  
 _“Sho-chan! Wake up you sleepy! It’s 10 o’ clock already! You had promised me we would pass the day at the beach!”_  
  
 _Sho refused to open his eyes. A journey to Greece was long… They had been travelling for almost 24 hours._  
  
 _“Baby… how can you be so energetic? Don’t you have jet lag? We’ve been travelling since yesterday…” Sho whined._  
  
 _“Well… I’m sorry but **if** I’m not mistaken it was **you** that insisted to come to Europe for our honeymoon. I don’t intend to remain all day in the room…” Masaki’s fingers brushed playfully Sho’s naked torso “unless… if you have some interesting idea how to kill the time…”_  
  
 _Sho sat up better on the bed. “Baby… you do realize that we boarded on three planes. Not one nor two… three! We were up in the air for 16 whole hours!”_  
  
 _“You were calculating?!” Masaki’s eyes bulged. He knew what a schedule freak, Sho was but he never failed to amaze him… or to be more accurate to surprise him._  
  
 _“Yes… from Narita airport to Charles de Gaulle airport 12 hours. From Charles de Gaulle airport to Venizelos airport 3 and a half hours… and then our flight to Santorini 45 minutes! Not to count the 40 minute delay at Athens and the-”_  
  
 _Masaki covered Sho’s mouth with his palm. “Alright! You convinced me! You know all the details! Good job baby! But now please get your pretty ass out of bed because I want to have breakfast… Look at the view…” Masaki pointed outside their window where the blue of the sea was matching with the blue of the sky. “It’s so beautiful! C’ mon… we only have 30 minutes…” Masaki leaned closer to his husband and whispered. “Just a warning. If you don’t get up in the next 30 seconds, no lovey-dovey for today!”_  
  
 _“That’s the first thing you want to share with your husband in your first morning of your honeymoon? How romantic…”_  
  
 _“It’s not my fault if my husband is behaving like a fussy old man…” Masaki knew well how much Sho hated to be called like that._  
  
 _“You! If I catch you…” Sho chased Masaki around the room until he grabbed him and made him fall on the mattress underneath him._  
  
 _“Who is an old man?” Sho said trying to muffle his laugh and sound serious._  
  
 _Masaki, whose face was flushed, from excitement, didn’t want to declare defeat. “You…” he managed to say between his laughs._  
  
 _At the hearing of this Sho grabbed Masaki’s wrists placing them over his head. “You’ll see now who is a fussy old man dear…” he said smirking before attacking Masaki’s well known to him sensitive spots._  
\---  
  
A small smile formed on Masaki’s lips as his fingers touched a photo of his husband’s sleeping figure. He always loved how Sho looked while sleeping. Before he had turned like that, it was a habit for Masaki to always pretend to be asleep and then, once Sho was welcomed to the dreamland, he would just pass his time watching Sho. It was not what someone would call sexy. But even when he was drooling, Masaki found it adorable.   
  
He turned another page. The first on the right was a picture of them on the White beach. It was a bit shaky because he had taken it while kissing Sho’s cheek but even like that it couldn’t be more perfect.   
\---  
  
 _“Sho-chan! Let’s try some underwater diving!” Masaki said as soon as they reached the most well-known beach of the island._  
  
 _Sho sighed. “But Masaki baby…”_  
  
 _Masaki wrapped his arms around his neck. “You don’t want to?”_  
  
 _Sho was avoiding his gaze, embarrassed to admit that he was afraid of trying diving._  
  
 _“It’s ok then… I have an idea!” Masaki said quickly, sensing the tension._  
  
 _Masaki winked to Sho before getting closer to the responsible of the rental shop for watersports._  
  
 _“Hello! We...” he said pointing at him and Sho. “Boat… two hours… have… can?”_  
  
 _It was a miracle how the other man understood what Masaki wanted in such English but before Sho could tell they were already in a boat, rented for two hours._  
  
 _Sho couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. “Masaki… are you sure you know where we are going?” he asked reluctantly._  
  
 _“I’m not that stupid Sho-chan. I’ve already done my research!” Masaki said smiling and Sho couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful face of his husband as the wind was brushing through his hair._  
  
 _After a while Sho came to see a small beach. It was a unique sight. Everything, from the rocks to the sand, everything was white. It was beautiful._  
  
 _“This is the famous White beach of Santorini. Do you like it?” Masaki asked, agony written all over his face._  
  
 _“Yes baby…” Sho said and pecked his husband’s lips._  
  
 _They had secured the boat near the beach after many efforts and finally they could enjoy their time._  
  
 _“Let’s swim!” Masaki said enthusiastically taking his t-shirt off and fell in the crystal like waters._  
  
 _They were so happy… so carefree. They would splash water to each other… they would laugh… it was as if the time around them had stopped… as if they could be like that forever._  
  
 _After a while they got out of the water and lied down on the hot sand, letting the bright sun warm them up._  
  
 _“Sho-chan…” Masaki whispered._  
  
 _Sho turned on his right side, leaning on his elbow, and brushed Masaki’s wet hair with his free hand. “What baby?”_  
  
 _Masaki looked straight in his husband’s eyes. “Make love to me…”_  
  
 _It felt better than any time… it was as if two bodies had become one, melted in the pleasure they found together. Masaki never left Sho’s eyes and Sho never left Masaki’s. It was more than good… it was magical._  
  
 _“I love you”_  
\---  
  
“I love you” Masaki whispered with a trembling voice. “Sho-chan… Where are you? I feel like my voice can’t reach you anymore… as if you make another step away from me… I’m losing you Sho-chan and I’m afraid…”  
  
Masaki felt a tear running down his face. He took it away with the back of his hand. He closed the album and placed it back at its place. Before he could control it, he felt more tears building up… threatening to make their appearance. “Why can’t you hear me Sho-chan? Why?” he couldn’t handle it anymore, he buried his face in his palms, letting all the sorrow he had hidden in his heart come out.   
  
What he didn’t know was that the door behind him wasn’t closed properly and that there was someone who had witnessed it.  
…………………………………….  


“Sho… it is ok… please stop drinking…” Satoshi tried to calm his friend down with no success.   
  
Sho drank more of his beer. “What exactly is ok Satoshi? The fact that I’m a complete loser?! The fact that I’ve made him cry?!”    
  
Satoshi sighed. “Perhaps I could talk to him…” Sho turned his head at his friend.    
  
“And tell him what?! Your husband is a bastard?! I think he has already figured that out…”   
  
“Sho you’re not a bastard… stop talking about yourself like that…” Sho crashed the empty glass on the table, having as a result a small cut close to his wrist.    
  
“Stop speaking bullshit Satoshi… The fact that I stare at his butt… the fact that I fantasize about him… the fact that my eagerness to fuck him is getting bigger and bigger what makes me Satoshi?! Tell me… WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE ME?!” Sho’s head fell on the table, his body jerking because of the sobs.    
  
“Sho... you may be stupid but not a bastard… Even though I’m not gay, I have to admit that Jun is a sexy guy… and from what it seems he knows the game well. Your body follows its instincts Sho… Do you remember what I had told you a few months after Masaki’s accident?!”   
  
Sho turned his gaze to Satoshi. He did remember…   
  
Satoshi tapped his shoulder softly. “Do you understand now Sho?!” Sho felt tears coming to his eyes and let his head fall on Satoshi’s shoulder. His friends embraced him. “It’s going to be alright. I will help you. You are my precious friends. I can’t let you fall apart because of such a thing…”   
  
“I think Masaki knows Satoshi… I think he does…” Sho managed to whisper between his sobs.   
  
“Sho… You have to prove it to him… that he has nothing to be afraid… that he hasn’t lost you…”   
  
“And how can I do that?!”   
  
“Why don’t you go on a trip? I have a very good friend who works at the biggest ski resort of Sapporo. It’s the perfect time… I will take care of work!”   
  
Sho looked at his friend. “Satoshi… are you listening to yourself? I will prove to Masaki that I’m there for him by bringing him to the place that made him be stuck with the wheelchair?” He drank his left beer in one go. “I’m out of here…”   
  
Satoshi reached for his friend’s arm. “Sho, you weren’t there… he had been with his school friends if I’m not mistaken and exactly because it was a ski accident you have to take him there. You have to prove to him that you love him no matter what. You have to replace his painful memory with a new, happy one. But most importantly, Jun has to leave and you two should go to a psychologist. Now it might be Jun, but later it might be another guy… but the problem is that there will be because there’s always someone”   
  
Sho turned his gaze down. He knew Satoshi was right. He was trying desperately to convince himself that he could do it. He had sworn to make himself suffer like Masaki, to feel his pain… he felt it so unfair to be able to enjoy while his lover couldn’t… but unfortunately the reality was harsher and it could end up badly for both of them.    
  
“Sho…” Satoshi moved a bit so he could look straight into Sho’s eyes. “Don’t you think that your choice not to touch him, has made him even more nervous, more insecure?! I’m not a doctor but I know how important is to be relaxed, to feel confident, to feel wanted. Even if he felt your body’s reaction, deep inside, he knew that you wouldn’t go further. Have you ever thought that for him this behavior of yours might be read as rejection? You have to get it solved somehow. I don’t say that you will be able to go back like you were before the accident but I’m confident that you will find the balance that you both need…”   
  
Sho felt a tear running down his cheek. _Could it be that Masaki might feel that way?! Could that be the reason for being afraid and tensed?!_ He smiled bitterly. _Perhaps Satoshi is right…_   
  
“And you’re going to Sapporo. End of discussion!” Satoshi said in a ‘serious’ tone, gaining a genuine smile from Sho.   
  
“Thank you Satoshi… You are a really good friend!”   
  
Satoshi patted softly Sho’s shoulder. “You are my friends Sho… you are my family... I did nothing to thank me…”   
………………………………….

  
Jun kept wandering around like crazy, without having any idea where he was going… not that it actually mattered. It was already midnight but he had no intention of going back home. His ears were buzzing. He saw a small playground in front of him. He sat on the slide, bringing his knees close to his torso and hugged them with his hands burying his head in them.    
  
His body was jerking heavily due to the sobs. He couldn’t believe what happened earlier. He couldn’t accept the fact that he had officially turned into a monster… a rapist… more importantly to the only man that had treated him like an actually human being and not a sex toy. At first, he didn’t want to accept that Nino’s words had an impact on him, neither did he want to accept that he had started thinking about the smaller guy…    
  
_ That’s the reason tonight I…  _ Jun thought was going crazy. “I was fine alone… why did you have to come up to my life and torture me…? Why did you have to come up to my life… when I’m nothing but a nuisance…? When I’m nothing but a bad omen for anyone who comes close to me? That’s my curse… I will only cause you pain…  I will only make you suffer…” he smiled bitterly grabbing his hair forcefully in despair, his whole body trembling. “No… wrong… I already did…” _I already did…_ _Why didn’t you scream Nino? Why didn’t you push me away? Why… why do you stay in my mind Nino? Why did you have to come to my life Nino? Why?_   
  
His hands reached for the small pendant around his neck, holding it tightly, as if it could take away his sins.    
  
“I’m sorry… I know I shouldn’t ask for your forgiveness… I’ve become a monster… Was I always like that?” hot tears kept running down a river. “You always made me laugh… you always made me feel that I was someone… that I had a reason to be born… but now… do you see how I’ve turned? I have failed you, haven’t I? I’m sorry… I’m really sorry…” his eyes felt heavier and heavier. “I’m sorry…”   
***   
  
Jun didn’t know that he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes to see someone being really close to his face.    
  
“What are you doing here this late?”   
  
Jun pushed him away and stood up. “None of your business _Sho-chan!_ ” he said mimicking his brother’s voice, gaining a harsh slap on his face.   
  
He looked back at Sho whose stare was cold like ice… and he could distinguish it. There was disgust, hatred. _It’s always like that I guess…._   
  
“How much?”   
  
The sudden question surprised him, making him look at his brother-in-law with narrowed eyes.    
  
“How much w _hat?_ ”   
  
“How much do you want to get the hell out of my and Masaki’s lives… Name it and you’ll have it. I don’t care as long as I never get to see your face again” Jun could tell by Sho’s tone how determined he was.    
  
Jun made a few steps closer to Sho smirking. “I guess I make it _hard_ for you, aren’t I?!”   
  
Sho pushed him away throwing him with a deprecatory look. “Don’t get so confident my dear…”   
  
Jun smirked and came closer once again, his head tilting slightly to the side, close to the other’s ear. “That’s why you were cursing _the asshole_ as you were jerking off three nights ago around two in the morning in the bathroom?” he whispered as his one hand caressed feather like Sho’s neck. “…because _I_ get so confident?!… unless…” he looked straight into his eyes, raising an eyebrow “if you are kinky and get aroused calling Masa-nii asshole…”     
  
Sho was frozen… the other had caught him… _What the hell am I supposed to do now?! What am I supposed to do?!_ His mind was thinking like crazy… not being able to find a satisfying answer.   
  
Two hands came to cup his cheeks, making him meet the other’s eyes. “Stop thinking too much…” his words came out as a whisper hypnotizing Sho who felt his heart ready to explode and then soft lips touching his. It was different… Those lips tasted different… As if he was waking up from a dream he pushed the other away, grabbing him by the shoulders.    
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”   
  
“What does it seem like?” Jun replied with confidence. He had already entered hell officially tonight, so what could it matter now?! He would go till the end… He was lost anyway… Without warning he grabbed Sho by his waist and smashed their lips once again, his tongue brushing the latter’s lips making him surrender. He smiled satisfied as he felt Sho finally giving in and shoving his tongue in his mouth, exploring it hungrily, brutally. Jun angled his head so that the other could get a better access, his hands already at his hips, bringing them closer.    
  
The intensity was so much that Jun felt Sho would break his bones. _Poor guy… How could he hold back for so many years?!_ Suddenly Sho broke the kiss avoiding look at the other’s eyes and made several steps backwards, almost tripping at his own feet.   
  
“Tell me please…” his voice was trembling. “How much do you want to disappear from our lives once and for good? Tell me… Just tell me…” Sho fell on his knees, unable to believe what had just happened.    
  
“You will do whatever I want if I promise you I will leave?!”   
  
Sho didn’t have the power to look at the other. Was it his guilt? Was it the alcohol? He felt like throwing up but he managed to nod.    
  
“I don’t want your money…” Jun replied smirking. _I might be a complete jerk but you’re no better since you gave in my dear Sho and so is Masa-nii… because of him I turned like that anyway… so yes… you will enter hell along with me… be my guests…_   
  
“What do you want then? Name it and leave us alone…” Sho’s voice was empty, exactly like his gaze which was fixed on the ground.    
  
“It’s pretty simple actually. One night with me…”   
  
Sho moved his gaze up to the other’s face, not wanting to accept what he had just heard.   
  
“What?!”   
  
Jun smirked and kneeled close to Sho, having his hands in his pockets. “Sleep with me just once and I promise you I will be gone the next morning _for-e-ver!_ So… what’s your answer? Yes or No?”   
  


 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…   


 

 

 

 

A.N. Chapter 5 is up! ^^ Things are getting even more complicated! Poor Nino... my baby... but Jun hated it... There were also some hints about his past - very small I know... but there were. Also Jun made his move on Sho. This is getting even heavier sorry... but the climax is almost there and so are the answers!!! I promise you everything will be clear in two weeks!  
There were also some romantic Sakuraiba (even if it's the past). I chose Santorini because it's my favorite island!!! To make it up for you a bit here you have:

Santorini                                                                                        
         

 

The White Beach  


 

And I'm really sorry about the cliff... LOVE YOU!!! <3

 

I hope you enjoyed it ~~even if it's like that~~ and your comments as always are  <333!!!

 

See you next week!

 

  



	6. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: R - NC-17

Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  


  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9051.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 3 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10043.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11165.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/12432.html#cutid1)  


  


CHAPTER 6

 

Masaki couldn’t sleep. He had made himself a tea, his stare glued on the clock in front of him. It was already 2 am and neither Sho, nor Jun had come back home. He knew that Sho was going to go out with Satoshi that night but he had never been that late. Jun, on the other hand, continued on disappearing like almost every single night, without saying absolutely anything.

_ What has happened Jun?  _ He rubbed softly his temple, trying to get rid of the headache. He knew that his little brother was suffering. He knew Jun was no scum… despite his past. He didn’t want to pull things to the limit, since it could only worsen the situation. His father had tried to act like that a few years ago and the results were dramatic. He had hoped that back then, after what had happened, Jun would realize what he was doing to himself and change. He had tried to contact him without success. He was always stubborn and avoided him; always till this year, when he appeared in front of his door. 

At first, he hoped that Jun had made up his mind and given him a chance but as weeks were passing by, he realized that this wasn’t the case. Having stolen almost all the money from your family and flew away like that was unforgivable but Masaki had decided that it would be better not to oppose or do something that would make Jun leave him as well. He wanted them to come closer. 

He always loved his little brother and everything seemed fine in the relationship between them, till Jun became a junior high school student. Since then, the distance got bigger and bigger without turning back. Masaki wished that the latest talk between them would make things better but it turned out it was only his wish, as Jun remained the same cold and distant. 

But then, he had started to fear. He had scolded himself several times, for even having these kinds of thoughts crossed his mind but he couldn’t help it. He could sense that something was going on between his brother and his husband and it hurt… it hurt too much.

“I think I’ll end up going crazy in the end…” he muttered as he heard the door opening. His eyes bulged. It was not Sho or Jun, it was them _together._ His heart pinched at the sight. He couldn’t help but fear… feel lost, almost empty seeing his husband and brother together like that. _Could it be that they were together?_ Masaki quickly shook his head trying to convince himself that he was just overreacting.   
***

Jun muttered a goodnight and locked himself in his room. Masaki sighed. _Jun… why do you make the distance between us more distant? Why do I feel that I’m losing my faith in you? Why don’t you speak to me?_   
  
He forced his best possible smile and approached the living room, where Sho had taken off his coat and sat on the sofa, with his stare empty, locked on the floor. 

“Where were you Sho-chan? It’s late and I got scared that something might have happened…”

Sho didn’t even dare to look at Masaki. “I… Time really passed fast with Satoshi…” he could feel his husband looking really close to him and that made him slightly shiver. “We had a long discussion… I’ll tell you about it…” he lips curved into a small smile that rather seemed bitter. “And as I was walking back home I found your brother… sleeping outside… it was difficult for me to wake him up and convince him follow me back home…”

Masaki moved even closer to Sho. “Why didn’t you call? I have Jun who keeps refusing to tell me that he’s going to be late… and now you too?” his voice was low and a certain level of uncertainty was traceable.  

“Masaki I…” Sho turned his gaze to Masaki just to take it away the next minute. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his husband; not after what had happened almost half an hour ago. 

Masaki caressed softly his husband’s arm. “Why don’t you go take a bath? I’ll be waiting for you and then we can talk… about…” Masaki took a deep breath before continuing speaking. “…About what you want to tell me about Satoshi…”

Sho nodded softly and headed to the bathroom. Masaki entered their bedroom with Sho’s coat on his lap. He closed the door and as soon as he was certain that Sho was already into the shower, his hands, trembling, searched for the pockets. He found Sho’s cell phone. His vision became a little blurry but he blinked the tears away. He hated himself for doing what he had sworn in the past he’d never do. Yet there he was… looking his husband’s messages and calls. His finger was pressing the buttons fast but in the end he found nothing. 

He couldn’t decide whether he felt relieved or more stressed about that. _What was I looking for in the first place?! H_ e scolded himself mentally. _Sho would never lie to me. Even if he had gotten tired of me he would have said it clearly to my face._

He was ready to put it back into the pocket when he felt it vibrating. It was a message. He felt his heart stopping when he saw the sender’s number. _Jun…_

_ From: 2803187398 _   
_ I can’t wait to taste another kiss… _   
_ You’re really talented with your mouth Sho… _   
_ Goodnight _

 

He pressed the coat close to his nose and sniffed it. Yes… there’s no mistake… that was definitely Jun’s cologne.  Masaki felt trembling, his ears buzzing not being able to move. _It’s a nightmare… just a nightmare… Sho would never do that to me… not with my own brother… no… he would never…_

But then again… he had seen it… the guilt and the shame in Sho’s eyes. “You got tired of me… I’m not surprised… I was actually wondering when it would happen… but why did it have to be Jun… why my little brother… why can’t you say it in my face? Why?” he mumbled, his voice cracking.    
***

Sho left the hot water fall all over him as if it would make it possible to wash away his sins. _I failed…_ That was the only think that kept rolling into his mind as he remained there, unable to believe that he had just give into Jun. 

 

_ “You’re out of your mind…” _

_ Jun laughed loudly and grabbed Sho’s chin to make him look at him. “Do I look like I’m joking? Sleep with me once and I’ll be gone forever… I would say that it’s hitting two birds with one stone; you get laid and you won’t see me again…” _

_ Sho grabbed Jun’s hand with force. “You’re sick…”  _

_ Jun said nothing in return but just nodded his head. “So are you… Sho- **chan** ” Sho slapped him really harsh, feeling angry; not so much because of Jun but because of himself.  _

_ “It’s not going to happen… and you’ll be gone either way…” _

_ “Don’t be so sure about that… If **you** make a stupid move then **I** might make a stupid move myself and Masa-nii might come across a video of his beloved husband taking care of himself fantasizing about his little brother. If that’s not a surprise then what is?!” Jun saw the shocked face of the man in front of him and smiled satisfied.  _

_ “See? I would suggest you don’t let the chance slip away…” he came a few inches closer, his hands finding Sho’s waist bringing him so close to his body that their groins were pressed on each other and his mouth almost touching Sho’s ear. “Think about it Sho… I’ll be waiting…”  _

_ He moved away and started walking forwards. “But hey… wouldn’t it be wiser if we headed back home? It’s late… I bet Masa-nii can’t sleep alone!”  _

_ Masaki…  _   
***

“Masaki…” Sho couldn’t tell exactly for how long he had stayed in the shower, trying to get rid of the painful memory. 

Once he was back to the bedroom Masaki was still on his wheelchair, looking outside the window. His heart clenched at the view. He still couldn’t believe he had actually betrayed the man he loved the most in his life.

He took a deep breath and walked closer to his husband. 

“Masaki haven’t you lied down yet?! It’s late…” Masaki though seemed not to have taken notice of him.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Sho froze at his spot. Despite not being able to see Masaki’s face he could tell that the latter was sad.

He tried desperately to suppress the hundreds of thoughts and turned his gaze down. 

“I want to talk to you Masaki… but shouldn’t we lie down first?” he made a few steps closer. “Let me help you”

Masaki turned around and passed him by, reaching for his side of the bed. “I can do it myself…” Sho frowned. It wasn’t that Masaki couldn’t do it himself. It was the fact that this was the first time that Sho was at home and Masaki denied his help. 

Sho shook a bit his head and moved closer to his husband taking hold of his waist. “It’s ok Masaki… I want to do it…”

“I said NO! What don’t you understand Sho?” Masaki threw Sho’s hands away and made himself sit on the bed.

Sho looked at him, unable to react. It was the first time that Masaki was denying his help and called him Sho instead of Sho-chan. Without saying anything else he sat on his side of the bed, avoiding to look at his husband. 

“What happened Masaki?” his voice was low and almost cracked as he uttered his husband’s name. He was almost sure that Masaki had understood something.

“I’m… just tired… all this situation with… Jun… has gotten me tired…” Masaki whispered but even with these words Sho couldn’t calm himself down. He chose though to leave it behind and talk to Masaki about Satoshi’s proposition. He knew that day by day his chances to make things up with Masaki were decreasing. 

“I had a serious talk with Satoshi… about… us…” he said the last word reluctantly and he could feel Masaki’s body stiffen next to him even if he didn’t touch him. “I… We… No I…” his heart was beating like crazy.

“Take a breath and start from the beginning… Sh- Sho” the last part was spoken with difficulty but somehow it gave Sho the strength to continue.

“I want us to go on vacation… the two of us. I mean… originally it was Satoshi’s idea but I want to do it. He said that he has a good friend who works at the biggest ski resort at Sapporo…” 

Masaki gasped and looked bewilderedly at his side, deep inside his husband’s eyes. Was his just invited to a trip?

“I know…” Sho’s gaze was focused on his lap. “… That it was there that you had the accident but I want to replace these painful memories with new, happy ones! I want us to come closer Masaki… I know that lately…” his voice cracked. “I… I… I love you Masaki… I really do but somehow… I feel that we get apart and I don’t want that to happen to us… I want you by my side…” 

Sho turned his gaze to Masaki who was looking back at him with teary eyes. His hand tentatively reached for Masaki’s hand and to his surprise he didn’t repulse it. “It’s my fault… I’m going crazy lately… That’s why I want us to go there… away from here… and afterwards… we can go to a psychologist… I want us to be really happy Masaki and complete as a couple. Please…” 

Masaki couldn’t speak. He had seen the message and he was sure that Sho had made his decisions. But now… he was telling him all that. But still… the facts would never change. He didn’t know what to say; his head was a mess, replaying Jun’s message and Sho’s words. _Should I listen to you Sho-chan? I don’t know what to think anymore…_

Sho turned his gaze away. “I also want to talk to you about… Jun...” he bit his lower lip shamefully. 

Masaki tensed at the hearing of his brother’s name. He tried to calm his breathing before looking at Sho. 

“What about him Sho-chan? You seem to have no problem with each other lately… You’ve come… pretty close…” Masaki’s eyes were fixed on Sho’s face which twitched at the hearing of his brother’s name, confirming the whole thing. 

Sho closed his eyes. “I want him to leave by the end of the week. I will find him a small apartment in a good neighborhood, so you won’t have to worry about his safety but he will be gone. It’s already been almost two months. I think it’s time he finds his own path…”

“But…” Masaki tried to speak but Sho snapped him. 

“No but Masaki… This is my house as well. I think he had more than enough time to get used to Tokyo. Going to bars every night and coming back home late in the morning doesn’t belong to the image of a person with difficulties of adjusting to a new environment and he’s an adult. He will be out by the end of next Friday and we will go to Sapporo next Saturday. I won’t hear anything…”

Masaki was left dumbfounded looking at the wall in front of him. Could that mean that Sho had chosen him?! Should he feel happy? But the pain couldn’t leave him… the uneasiness and the doubt were still there. _You still kissed him Sho-chan… my own brother… you kissed him…_ Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize he was pulled in Sho’s embrace. He felt lips being pressed softly on top of his head, locked as he was in the crook of his husband’s neck.

“I want us to find ourselves again Masaki… I want us to become like we were before the accident…”

Masaki couldn’t utter a word. He could feel how tensed Sho was. He was hurt but he could somehow sense the sincerity in his words. 

“I want us to try too… Sho-chan… I love you… but I’m scared that I’m losing you…”

“You’re not losing me my love. I’m right here…” Sho kissed softly Masaki’s hair as he tightened his arms around his waist, bringing him even closer.   
***

Three hours had passed since their talk and Masaki remained awake watching Sho’s sleeping figure. He could see the frown on his husband’s face, as he was mumbling something. It was not usual for Sho to speak in his sleep, so Masaki leaned closer to be able to listen to them.

“I’m sorry Masaki…” a tear left Sho’s eye. “I love you… you and only you… forgive me…” Masaki gasped at the hearing of those words. 

“I love you too Sho-chan… and I don’t want to lose you…” Masaki whispered as he caressed softly Sho’s hair. He snuggled closer to him, letting himself fall asleep. Perhaps it was not too late…   
…………………………………………………

 

“We will have two american breakfasts please” 

“Very well sir” Once the waiter left Satoshi looked at the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry for not being able to speak last night. I was with my co-worker… He had a serious problem. But you also wasn’t heard well. What happened? You’re scaring me…”

“Captain… I… I fell in love…” the man’s voice was trembling as he uttered the last words.

Satoshi smiled. “But that’s wonderful! You shouldn’t be like that…”

“It seems I always fall for the wrong guys…”

“Nino…” Satoshi whispered as he placed his hand on top of the other’s.

“No! It’s true! Back then I was stupidly in love with… you… even though I knew my chances were zero since you’re not gay… After all, I had enough with everything. A while ago I met this man… the usual way… I mean… at a bar…”

“Why do you continue with that lifestyle Nino?!” Satoshi sighed but said nothing more.

“You know why as you also know that I have changed” Nino stopped as the waiter was back with their orders. “Anyway…” he continued once the waiter had left them “he was very attractive and something made me focus on him… then… we had sex… and I have to admit that it was amazing but I could see in his eyes that there was something… something that I could recognize… he had pain… similar pain to mine… We talked and I was perhaps too straight forward. After that, he was avoiding me, changing bars until last night… I could tell that something was off. He was not his usual self… I wanted to talk to him but that turned out to be the wrong choice…” his voice progressively turned into a whisper.

“Nino... what happened?” Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

“He… We had sex in the toilets…” Nino’s voice cracked a bit.

“He forced you, didn’t he?!” Satoshi’s voice could show the fury he was feeling inside.

“He… yes… But he cried… and then he was lost… Captain I’m telling you he is like me back then…”

“Don’t compare yourself to this person…”

“No captain… I had you… It was you that saved me back then… If you weren’t there then most probably I wouldn’t be here now… Don’t you remember this?” Nino showed his wrist where there was a small tattoo: ‘courage’.

“Nino!” Satoshi tried to make him stop but deep inside he knew Nino was right. He had seen him standing there…   
\---

 

_ “First batter it will be Ninomiya” Satoshi was explaining their tactic for the game. _

_ “Why Ninomiya Captain? Ninomiya is only in first grade…”  _

_ Satoshi looked at his classmate and sighed. “He might be a freshman but he has talent and baseball is teamwork. We are all the same!” _

_ “No we aren’t captain. Kazuko is not the same with us! She’s the only one who drools when she looks at you!” _

_ Mocking laughs could be heard in the changing room.  _

_ “Are you sure you want to put the sissy hit first?! Won’t she be too delicate to do something like that?!”  _

_ Satoshi’s eyes bulged at the hearing of this. “You sh-” he couldn’t finish his words as Nino stormed out of the room crying. _

_ “You two are disqualified from the team. GOT IT?” Satoshi left the room trying to catch up with Nino. He couldn’t find him anywhere. ‘Where are you Nino?’ but then it hit him. He started climbing up the stairs like crazy until he reached the rooftop.  _

_ “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Satoshi was panting.  _

_ “I’m doing what I should have done long time ago” _

_ “Really? That’s a pity… I thought you were strong… I guess I was wrong…” _

_ Nino laughed bitterly still standing at the edge of the rooftop. “Strong?! Would you be strong if you found every single day offensive notes hidden in your locker? Would you be strong if you found your notes destroyed and your clothes ripped? Would you be strong if you had to face every single day the disgust written all over the others’ faces or the derogatory – in the best conditions – when they were speaking to you? Tell me would you really be strong like that?” Nino didn’t even try to stop the tears from running down his face.  _

_ “Yes I would… Because I would know that I’ve done nothing wrong. It’s them who are at fault, not me…” _

_ “Aren’t you disgusted with me?” Nino’s voice was trembling. _

_ “Why should I be disgusted?” Satoshi’s voice was unexpectedly very calm. _

_ “Because you’re talking to a gay…” Nino lowered his head. _

_ “Nino… being gay has nothing to do with disgust… Those two jerks who got disqualified by the team made me feel disgusted and not you…” _

_ “But they were telling the truth… I am in love with you…” Nino said without looking at Satoshi. He knew that perhaps he shouldn’t say it but he felt that he couldn’t hide it anymore. _

_ “Nino…” Satoshi made a few steps closer to the other and made him step down from his former position. “Please look at me…” _

_ Nino did as he was told with difficulty. He could feel his cheeks be hotter than ever. _

_ “I’m really sorry but I…” _

_ Nino pressed his hands on his ears. “No need to say something more… please…”  _

_ Satoshi moved them away. “NO! You will listen to me!” Nino looked at him with teary eyes and a trembling jaw. “I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings…”  _

_ “Stop ple-” _

_ “BUT this doesn’t mean that I’m not happy. I can’t figure out what made you like me since I believe I have nothing good on me… but you somehow made me look at me differently… Maybe there’s something on me that makes me worth as a person… I really admire you Nino for who you are… you’re talented and have a pure heart…” _

_ Nino failed to stop his sobs. “I really wish I could love you back Nino… I mean it! But even if I can’t be next to you like that, I still want to be a part of your life!” _

_ Nino looked at Satoshi and he could see that the other meant his words. “Why? I am-” _

_ “Because it’s you. I don’t need anything else…” Satoshi snapped and embraced him. “I’ll always be there for you so don’t think about doing something stupid ever again!” _   
_ *** _

_ “Will you come with me?” Nino asked impatiently. _

_ “Why do you want to do it in the first place? Aren’t you scared?” _

_ Nino muffled a laugh. “No I’m not! I want it to be the symbol of my new life… I want it to remind me what I’m capable of” _

_ Satoshi tried to remain calm but seeing the needle ready to touch Nino’s skin made him jump off his seat.  _

_ “I’ll be waiting outside…” he was already a university student and Nino had just finished high-school. He knew that Nino wanted to make a new start but still couldn’t figure out why he had to have a tattoo. _

_ Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t listen to the other who was already behind him. “So what do you think captain?” _

_ Satoshi turned around and saw the kanji of courage decorate the left wrist of Nino’s hand. “Why this?” _

_ “Courage is what I learned from you. You know… There were times I had tried to cut my wrists…” Nino looked down on the ground “But then you entered my life and I couldn’t be more grateful even if it wasn’t the way I truly wished for…” he bit shyly his lower lip but continued. “You were the one who made me believe in myself and not be ashamed of who I am. You showed me that what I needed in my life to be able to move forward was courage. And I got it… So I had to have it on me… to remind to myself whenever I feel down!” _

_ “Nino…” Satoshi was at the verge of crying.  _

_ “I’m happy that you wanted to enter my life captain! You’re the best friend I could ever have!” Nino started walking forward. “Oh! And I don’t really want to disappoint you… but I’m not in love with you anymore… I guess it was just a stupid crush…”Nino turned a bit his head and pointed his tongue out, winking. “Sorryyyyy!” _

_ Satoshi smiled. ‘That’s how I want to look at you Nino…’ _   
\---

 

“I had you… He has no one…” Nino said in a soft voice looking at his plate in front of him. 

“But he still did that to-”

“No it wasn’t like that! I know it! Don’t ask me how… I just do!”

“But still Nino…”

“I want to help him captain. Even if he forced me… he… he cried. I know what it feels to feel rejected and he’s young. I’ve been there and I want to show him that he has a choice but I just don’t know how… I’m not you…”

Satoshi drank some of his orange juice. “Good because you’re Ninomiya Kazunari. There’s no way you can be Ohno Satoshi. So you have to be yourself. I know sometimes you can be too straightforward and that might scare him but time will prove it whether he will stay around you or not. You have to be patient…”

Nino heard Satoshi’s words and nodded. He knew he had been too straightforward and he had made Jun angry. He was a stranger with whom the other had slept only once and he started speaking the truth without knowing exactly what had happened. 

“Do you think I’m wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Satoshi’s voice was showing his concern.

“About wanting me to help him or even falling in love…” Nino bit his lip embarrassed, avoiding the other’s gaze. “You know it’s the first time I fall in love with someone after… you…” the last word was whispered.

Satoshi muffled a laugh. “I so love when you get all this embarrassed and shy Nino! I can see that despite your sadness there’s also a flame in your eyes. If that person made you like that then I have nothing to say. You know better than anyone what to do” Satoshi put a bite of his omelet in his mouth. “There’s no rule to tell you when you’ve found the right person. You just know it… like I did with Akiko…” a smile formed at his smile as he thought of his wife but quickly cleared his head. “But tell me, what is his name?”

“Jun” Nino said blushing.

Satoshi was left dumbfounded. _Jun?!_ Where had he heard the name before…? _SHO!_ “Tell me Nino… is this Jun’s surname by any chance Matsumoto?” he asked narrowing his eyes.

“Yes… his name is Matsumoto Jun… at least that was what his ID had on… But… Why?”   
…………………………………..

 

Jun was sitting on the floor of his new small apartment. Everything was ready before he could react or oppose. 

He had drunk the third beer and was ready to open the fourth can.

“If you think you have won Sakurai Sho you’re wrong… I won’t let you have all the fun with your beloved husband, skiing and drinking wine” 

His fingers traced the pendant around his neck. “Tomorrow it’s your fifth anniversary...” his voice cracked as he took a tighter hold of the small piece of jewelry. “Don’t worry… this time I can finally keep my promise to you… I’ll make sure Masa-nii experiences the same pain I experienced that day…”

He raised the can in the air, smiling bitterly. “Tomorrow, my beloved brother I promise, I’ll make you get a taste of my very own hell! Cheers!” 

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Minna! Chapter 6 is up! ^^ Aiba found out about the kiss... but Sakuraiba did have a somehow 'honest' conversation. Perhaps the kiss made Sho see things clearer and take some serious action. He really wants to try to work things out with Aiba.  
Also there were some revelations about Nino... that's why he can understand Jun and wants to help him. You'll learn more about him in the next ones! ;) Oh! And those who thought of  Ohno you guessed right!!! Nino might come and play the role Ohno was in his! :)  
Jun seems determined though... :( He's suffering! There were also some scattered hints about his past but you will learn everything in the next one! Promise!!!

 

I hope you enjoyed it and your comments as always are <333!!!

 

 


	7. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear c[](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: R - NC-17

Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  


  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9051.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10043.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11165.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/12432.html#cutid1)   / [ Chapter 6 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/13416.html#cutid1)

 

  


CHAPTER 7

 

  
“Hello. We have booked a room; Name Sakurai Sho”    
  
The employee at the reception checked the list and gave them their key. “I hope you enjoy your stay here gentlemen”   
  
Sho and Masaki smiled and headed to their room. It was quite simple, of traditional taste but with all the modern equipment.    
  
Sho wrapped his arms around Masaki’s neck who had already moved towards the window. “Do you like it?”   
  
Masaki’s hands came on top of Sho’s squeezing them softly. “Yes Sho-chan… it’s very beautiful…” he tried to keep his voice calm but with no success.    
  
“Masaki?” Sho came in front of him and caressed his cheek. “Baby are you alright? Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to come to a ski resort…”   
  
Masaki shook his head. “No Sho-chan… it’s just that… it’s been a while since we have been on vacation like that… just the two of us. I… I want to cherish it Sho-chan…” a shy smile appeared on his face, making Sho even more willing to try his best for them.   
  
“I want to cherish it too my love! But now wouldn’t it be a good idea if we went to have some fun?  I heard there are some special sleighs we can ride together and there’s also a teacher for seat ski… What do you say?”   
  
Masaki flashed a wide smile. “Don’t get overwhelmed Sho-chan, I bet I’ll leave you behind…”   
  
Sho pinched his nose. “We’ll see about that…”    
***   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to start by yourself? I know you love alpine more… Here at the sleighs it’s only us and the children…”   
  
Sho sat behind Masaki on the sleigh, ready to push them down to hill. “I do love alpine ski but I love holding you even more…” he placed a soft peck on Masaki’s neck and without warning gave a strong push, making them slide down the hill.    
  
He could hear Masaki scream loudly. He had missed it so much. He was stupid and as time was passing he realized even more how stupid he was. Instead of continuing the same lifestyle he changed it completely, because he had decided that this was what Masaki wanted. He had never asked the other. But now, seeing Masaki shine perhaps for the first time after the accident he knew how wrong he was.    
  
He could feel the excitement, the joy the other was feeling and made him feel even happier… even more complete… making him regret all this time that had passed by simply like that…    
  
He had lost the sense of time as they kept playing on the snow.   
  
“Sho-chan aren’t you listening to me?” Sho blinked a few times before realizing that he was lost in his thoughts.    
  
“What baby?”   
  
“My stomach protests. It wants to have some lunch and wine…” Masaki said shyly, as he snuggled into Sho’s arms.    
  
Sho felt as if they were starting all over again. He had forgotten how it felt to have a relaxed Masaki next to him who’s not afraid of showing willingness for more physical contact. _Is it that he feels more reassured? So it **was** my fault… _ Sho’s mind kept replaying all these thoughts, still trying to get everything.   
  
“Sho-chan…” Masaki turned a bit and looked at him closer.    
  
Sho smiled and kissed his red because of the cold nose. “Let’s get inside!” He carried him, bridal style, till the wheelchair and they headed back to their room. Masaki insisted on having lunch at their room.    
***

“It’s so picturesque…” Masaki mumbled as his gaze traveled around the view.   
  
“They have brought it my love!” Sho turned him around and pecked his lips. “Come!”    
  
They were already sitting across each other. Soon warm red wine was filled in the glasses. “Cheers Masaki!” Sho raised his glass.    
  
Masaki raised his own, slightly blushing. “Cheers, Sho-chan!”   
  
Sho smiled watching his husband putting a slightly bigger than he could actually handle portion of sausage pie into his mouth. It had been quite long ago since he had seen him like that. And the thoughts were there again… occupying his mind. He was afraid of bringing such an unpleasant topic of discussion in the middle of their vacation but he couldn’t hold himself either. For the past days, his mind had done millions of thoughts concerning him and Masaki… Especially since Jun left their apartment. _It’s now or never Sho…_   
  
He took a deep breath looked straight into his husband’s eyes. “Masaki… can I ask you something?”   
  
Masaki sipped a bit of his wine. “Of course Sho-chan”   
  
“Why are you so different? I mean… whenever I tried to take you out you were nervous. You preferred to stay at home while now, you seem rather relaxed, you seem like really enjoying yourself and I would like to know the reason… Was it…” Sho gulped, lowering his gaze. “Was it my fault? Be honest Masaki… please…”   
  
Masaki put his hand on top of Sho’s and squished it a bit. “It was you Sho-chan… but it was also me… I… Since my accident I felt useless. I stopped my job and I preferred to remain at home. I hated how people would look at me and I knew that I only made things more difficult for you and I didn’t want to ruin your life more than I already had…”   
  
“Masaki you-” Sho snapped but Masaki didn’t let him.   
  
“Let me finish Sho-chan. I knew that you loved me but I could sense that you wished not to touch me… not that I don’t understand you… but it made me feel worse… made me want to close up to myself more. I didn’t know what to think. Was it that I was repulsive? Disgusting? Or even worse… indifferent? I was angry with myself that couldn’t react… that my body couldn’t express my feelings for you… So could it be that you believed my love for you was fading?”   
  
Masaki blinked away a few tears before continuing. “Whenever you came to me and became more demanding you’d stop. I felt relieved and stressful in the same time. Relieved because I felt ashamed for having a useless body and stressful because of the thought that you might don’t want me anymore. That was my mistake… I never tried to speak to you… I never ever tried to tell you my thoughts… my fears… and then… Jun came…” Masaki took a deep breath.   
  
“And my biggest nightmare came to life. The abstract concept of temptation, of which I was afraid the most, had taken form; a young and dangerously beautiful form…”   
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. Did that mean that Masaki knew everything?! He was speechless. He thought all the air had left his lungs, leaving him drown. _Masaki…_ He had sensed that the other might have noticed some differences in him but not that it was specifically for Jun.    
  
Masaki though had closed his eyes and kept speaking. “At first I didn’t want to believe it. You can say that I was in a stupid denial but… then I was sure…” the last words were spoken as a whisper. He felt Sho stiffen but he didn’t let go of his hand.    
  
“I… I had almost taken the decision to let… you… go…” his voice trembled a bit as he spoke the last words. “Not because I was mad at you… I’ve been expecting that since the day I became like this… but because I knew there was no other way…”   
  
“Masaki…” Sho tried to speak, feeling hot tears in his eyes.   
  
Masaki shook his head fast. “Let me finish Sho-chan… you though… you showed me that there was another way… a way that included me… I couldn’t believe you had actually chosen me… I mean with J-” he took a deep breath before continuing. “…Jun you’d have so much more… but you chose me… I won’t deny you hurt me… it still hurts when I think about it but I can’t be mad… not when a part of the cause is me…”   
  
Sho placed his other hand on top of his husband’s. “It’s me… it’s me who’s at fault… I-” he had no other choice but to stop speaking as Masaki’s fingers came to cover his lips.   
  
“It’s not you… it’s _us_ … and if it wasn’t Jun… it might be Hiroki… Keitarou… Tatsuya… it doesn’t matter the name in this case Sho-chan… the main point is that he would come one day… and that’s because of both of us… we never spoke clearly… but… I want to rip that page and make a new start… with no hidden thoughts, wishes or fears! I want us to become like we were back then…”   
  
A faint smile appeared on Masaki’s face. “You told me that you’ve never seen this relaxed wince the incident… You’re right… I never let myself relax… I always thought of myself as the disabled one… I saw myself through a certain perspective that already had flaws… but after almost losing you… I saw clearly that I wanted you… and… I wasn’t the ‘disabled’ Masaki; instead, I was simply Masaki… Masaki who loves Sho-chan. All I’m asking you is to see me like _that_ Masaki as well”   
  
Sho’s face was traced by some tears, he had made no effort to clean away. “You’re no one else but _my_ Masaki…” He moved to Masaki’s side and kneeled, as he turned him around to face him. “I’m sorry… I know it might be useless but…”   
  
Masaki’s hand came to caress his hair. “I’ve already forgiven you Sho… If I hadn’t I wouldn’t be here right now…” his voice was sweet, making Sho feel even guiltier.   
  
His gaze turned lower and focused on Masaki’s lap that was covered with his favorite blanket. “Masaki I swear… I didn’t… I never slep-”   
  
“It’s in the past Sho-chan. Now you’re here with me right?” Masaki smiled leaned closer to his husband.   
  
Sho couldn’t form a single word. He just nodded, taking Masaki into his arms. He needed to feel his warmth, to feel his hot breath close to him.    
  
They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, reflecting perhaps for the first time what they could both almost lose… Sho had proposed to go outside after they had finished and take advantage of the ski slopes for as long as the sun would allow them, but Masaki had denied it, wanting to remain at their room.   
  
“I want us to cuddle in the bed Sho-chan… I’ve really missed it…” After hearing that, there was no way Sho could go against it.    
  
Sho had carried Masaki to the bed where he placed him carefully on his back. The way his hair was spread on the pillow… the way his lips were reddish and swollen… the way his eyes were sparkling made Masaki even more beautiful to Sho, making him realize one more time what he almost threw away.   
  
“I’ve made lots of mistakes Masaki… I know that… I’m the worst… I’ve disappointed you but…”   
  
Masaki gripped the sleeves of Sho’s shirt as he heard the last words. He could feel how fast his husband’s heart was beating and all he wanted was to take the pain away.    
  
Sho caressed softly his cheek and then his arm. “I love you Masaki… Even if you don’t believe me I love you and I will prove it to you. Till now I know I was a jerk but not anymore. I swear everything will change… I’ll do anything baby… anything…”    
  
Masaki knew that Sho was at the verge of crying and he hated it.    
  
“I want us to work through this nightmare Masaki…” Sho moved him a bit so that he could meet his eyes; these so beautiful eyes of his. He could see the pain in his them and he hated it. He only wished to see them sparkling out of joy, out of excitement, but all he ended up doing the last years with his actions was to fill them with insecurity, making them lose their brightness. His palm brushed feather like Masaki’s eyelids, still afraid if he had no right to do it. “I will prove to you that I have the right to be by your side my love… I-”   
  
“Kiss me…” Sho’s eyes bulged still trying to understand what he had just heard. “If you mean what you said, kiss me…”   
  
Sho took some locks away from his husband’s face and leaned closer trembling. He closed his eyes as his lips touched the lips of his beloved one. He broke it after a few seconds. It was impossible for him to kiss Masaki when images from his kiss with Jun kept popping into his head.    
  
“Sho-chan…” Sho closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated to hear Masaki being so sad.  “You said that you will prove it to me that you have the right to be by my side…” Sho looked straight at Masaki’s eyes and nodded. “Then kiss me not like that…” he leaned closer to Sho’s face. “Kiss me how you used to… I need to see _that_ Sho-chan…” Masaki’s grips at Sho’s arms tightened. “I _want_ to see _that_ Sho-chan again…” he said nothing more and just pecked Sho’s lips again and again.   
  
Sho cupped his husband’s face before claiming his lips this time passionately, Jun totally forgotten. Yes… he knew that taste. This kiss had nothing in common with the one he had tasted with Jun before. This was what he wanted, what he needed. Soon his tongue sought permission to enter the other’s mouth.    
  
Masaki was already surrendered to the kiss, his hands locking around Sho’s nape in an attempt to make him come even closer if it was possible. His eyes were teary but he couldn’t tell the reason they were there; was it happiness; was it sadness; was it doubt; was it relief; he just wanted to feel Sho. Even if his body didn’t react for the first time he was feeling the adrenaline running through his veins, making him feel hotter.    
  
Sho was so lost in the kiss that it took him several minutes to realize that a big bulge was already pressing Masaki’s hip. He knew that the latter couldn’t feel it but he felt ashamed. He tried to move a bit without breaking the kiss when he felt a hand forbidding him to do so. The same hand reached slowly for his rock hard member, rubbing it slowly. Sho looked bewildered at Masaki who had his eyes closed.

“Turn around” His voice was showing determination, leaving no room for denial.    
  
Sho found himself on his back, looking at his husband who used his hands’ power to move lower, so that his head was now facing his crotch. Masaki took off both his trousers and boxers, leaving his erection free. He didn’t have the time to think about anything as he felt a hot mouth, his husband’s deliciously hot mouth around his hard member. He had forgotten what it felt like… he had forgotten how much he was craving for his touch…    
  
He felt the tongue, almost experimentally, circling and flipping around the tip, accompanied by quite hard sucks. Sho’s eyes rolled back as he felt even more heat concentrating in his lower part, making his whole body sweat and tremble because of the sensation. Masaki seemed to have noticed as he continued the hard sucks, his head bobbing up and down while toying with his hands Sho’s balls.    
  
Sho couldn’t resist feeling almost ready to come started thrusting inside Masaki’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat but Masaki never complained; instead he kept doing what he was doing till then faster. Feeling the precum running down his throat he stopped and once again he smashed their lips together with even more passion as the hand took charge pumping the throbbing member in a fast rhythm. It didn’t take Sho too many strokes to come hard, groaning in the kiss.    
  
To his surprise he felt Masaki smiling in the kiss.    
  
“You can’t imagine how happy I am that I saw _that_ Sho again…” Masaki said shyly as he caressed Sho’s cheek.   
…………………………………………….   
  
  
“You’re really determined aren’t you?” Jun froze. He knew that voice well. But why did he hear it? He wasn’t supposed to hear it ever again… He turned around to see a smiling, as if nothing had happened, Nino. He couldn’t believe this guy. He had showed him so many times that he wanted him out of his life… he had even… raped him and there he was… again. _Why?_   
  
At a second thought, he realized that he was not in Tokyo but in Hokkaido… _What the hell was Nino doing there? Is he a stalker?_ He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Nino bursting into hard laughs.    
  
“You’re thinking what the hell I’m doing here, aren’t you?” Nino said smirking.   
  
Jun was left dumbfounded. This guy… seemed as if he was reading his mind… as if he couldn’t hide anything from him and that… scared him.   
  
“Don’t look that surprised… Someone told me that you would be here… and I also can figure out why…”   
  
Jun’s eyes narrowed. _Who does he think he is? Always pretentious… you know nothing…_ “No… you can’t and it’s not your business either!” he turned around to walk towards the bus station when he heard the other’s answer that made his legs totally unable to make a single step forwards.    
  
“I can – you’re here to destroy your brother’s life” Jun turned around bewildered but Nino continued on the same tone. “And it _is_ my business…” he made a few steps closer to Jun until their faces were only inches apart. “…and that’s because I’m in love with you…”   
  
_ In love with me?!  _ His ears were buzzing. Love?! Why did this guy had to use this particular word of all? He had enough of love… Love made him what he was today… he needed no love… he had loved once and that only brought pain in the end… nothing but pain…   
  
He didn’t know a few tears had made their appearance on his face until he felt Nino’s thumbs, gently wiping them away.    
  
“… and because I was once like you…” Nino embraced him tightly. “I’ve been where you are now, Jun… I know what it feels to live your life without meaning… without purpose... without hope… but there is… and I want to make you see that there is…”   
  
Jun felt his heart beating like crazy. He wanted to remain in those arms forever, to let himself cry till there were no more tears left in his eyes but no… he couldn’t forget… he shouldn’t forget… no… he _must_ not forget… not his promise…   
  
He made a few steps behind. “I’m sorry Nino…” he climbed fast on the bus that had just arrived on the bus stop, trying to ignore the other’s desperate calls.    
  
He closed his eyes and looked ahead. “Now Masa-nii… let’s see who will laugh last!”   
***   
  
He was in his room. He had made sure that it was near his brother’s. He was wearing only his pair of jeans as he had just gotten out of the shower. He could feel the pain in his chest but he couldn’t go back now. He had made that promise four years ago… His hand touched the small pendant. _For you…_   
  
He sent the message praying that the other would come.  20 minutes passed… forty… sixty… yet no trace of him.  He was almost desperate when he heard soft knocks on the door.   
  
Smirking widely he opened the door. “Finally… Sh-” his eyes narrowed. The one in front of him wasn’t Sho but Nino. “What the hell do you want from me damn it? I said to leave me alone! Which part don’t you understand exactly…? Tell me!”    
  
Nino said nothing in return; he just pushed Jun aside and entered the room. “Wow it looks cozy…” he said looking around, ignoring Jun.   
  
The latter slammed the door and pinned forcefully Nino on the bed. His eyes seemed as if they were throwing flames. “Did you enjoy it so much that you want to be fucked like that again?” he tried to keep his voice cold, emotionless… he needed to make this guy fear him so that he can finally leave him for good. “I will gladly repeat it!”   
  
Nino looked straight into the other’s eyes without any trace of fear or hesitation. “No you won’t…”   
  
Jun smiled bitterly as he tried to fight back a few tears. “How can you be so sure damn it?”   
  
Nino leaned closer and pecked Jun’s lips. “Because I can see through you… you’re not a bad guy Jun…”   
  
“I… I raped you… what more do you need? Why do you insist on coming to my life?”     
  
“I told you. I’m in love with you…” Nino whispered, in a shy tone.   
  
“How can you not be sure that I won’t rape you again… right now?” Jun’s holds on Nino’s wrists tightened.   
  
“You will prove it yourself…” Jun looked at Nino confused. “…by making love to me…”   
  
Jun said nothing; instead, he just claimed the other’s lips passionately, shoving his tongue into the welcoming hot mouth, exploring every single inch of it, while his hands came to unbutton the shirt, revealing the slim torso. He started licking, kissing, sucking everywhere he could reach. He could feel his member getting harder and pressed his body even more.    
  
Nino’s small and fast breaths were making him eager to work even more; those beautiful, lustful eyes that never let him out of sight were hypnotizing. He felt loved… after four whole years of torture he felt loved but that hurt… because he shouldn’t allow himself to love… yet he had already fallen into the other’s trap.    
  
Nino seemed to have taken notice and turned them around, making Jun fall into his back. His tongue traveled south towards the hardness that pinned him all this time. He took off the clothes, covering the whole length with his mouth. He knew well how confused Jun was and his denial towards his feelings. Even if he didn’t know if the other would listen to him, he wanted at least to show him that to love was not something to be afraid of… even if sometimes brought along pain.    
  
He could sense Jun coming closer to his orgasm and fast got rid of his own trousers and boxers and settled himself on top of Jun, the tip of the latter’s cock touching his hole. He was ready to lower himself but Jun stopped him making him fall next to him.   
  
“You said you wanted me to make love to you…” his voice was hoarse… low. “Let me then do it properly…”    
  
Nino’s face was lost in the pillow underneath him as he felt a covered in lube finger entering him slowly, followed after a couple of minutes by a second and then a third one.    
  
Having his prostate repetitively hit, Nino couldn’t hold it anymore. “I’m ready Jun… please…”   
  
But instead of feeling the cock entering him, he felt arms grabbing him by his shoulders, turning him around, so that now he could face Jun.    
  
“I want to see your face…” Jun said in a sweet tone, taking a few blocks of hair away from Nino’s eyes.    
  
The latter smiled, hugging him tightly as Jun started moving inside of him. It felt more than perfect… it was ecstatic. This time he could feel the passion but above all he could feel the tenderness in the other’s caresses, kisses, touches. They both came after a while screaming each other’s names.   
  
Nino was still trying to catch his breath when he heard Jun whispering. “Nino… I want you to make love to me…”   
  
Nino turned his head confused. “Please…” Jun whispered with a trembling voice. Nino’s fingers came to wipe away a tear that started rolling down his cheek. “I want to feel you inside of me… I want to feel loved… tonight I need it more than anything else…”    
  
Nino lift himself a bit and locked their lips into a kiss. _I’ll show you what it means to feel loved Jun…_   
***   
  
“Why were you so disappointed when you realized that it was me outside your door?”   
  
“I was expecting someone else…” Jun said avoiding the other’s gaze next to him.   
  
Nino made him look at him though. “Why do you want to destroy your brother’s life so much?”   
  
Jun laughed bitterly. “Because he killed a part of me…”   
  
Nino’s eyes left on the small pendant that was around Jun’s neck. “The person who gave you this necklace?”   
  
Jun shook his head negatively. “No one gave it to me… I took it myself…”   
  
“Can I see it?” Nino asked in a soft voice.   
  
Jun said nothing and just took it off and gave it to him. It seemed like a small box. He opened it. Inside there was a small picture of two boys, from which one was undoubtedly Jun.    
  
“J+T?”   
  
Jun took a deep breath. “Yes... Jun and T- Toma… he was my boyfriend… we were together for two years…”   
  
Nino closed the pendant and gave it back to Jun who put it immediately back to his neck.   
  
“When did you break up?”   
  
Jun laughed loud but didn’t reply. Instead, he stood off the bed and grabbed his clothes, starting dressing up.    
  
“You should get going now… I want you to have left the room before I get back…”   
  
Nino managed to grab Jun’s arm before opening the door.   
  
“When did you break up?”   
  
Jun lowered his head. “We didn’t…”   
  
“But you used past tense…”   
  
Jun looked at him smirking bitterly. “That’s why because four years ago he fell off the rooftop of our school… Now if you excuse me…”   
  
Nino saw the door in front of him slamming unable to say anything. _So that’s why…_   
  
_ Jun… _   
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…   


 

 

A.N. Sooo minna chapter 7 is up! ^^ For the first time, Sakuraiba had an honest talk and were able to surpass some obstacles and come closer to each other!!! There's still a lot to talk about but the first steps are done! See? I wasn't very harsh on them this time, was I?  
As for Matsumiya, Jun really wants to let himself love and cherish his feelings for Nino but in the same time he can't... he's afraid to do so. They also had some intimate time together... Finally we got to learn what was this pendant - since there were only hints in the previous chaps - and... why Jun has changed into such a jerk! He's lost his first love - my poor Toma :'( - in  a really bad way when he was only sixteen. Now how and why is Masaki involved in that since it was obviously a suicide you'll learn in the next chapter! I promise everything will get clear!!! :)  
I believe that this chapter was a lot more 'romantic' than the previous ones, right? And I promise that there will be happy ending!!! I can't write differently! ;)

I finally finished this series - there two more chapters and an epilogue! yeah! I had a writer's block - I knew what was going to happen but I lacked the details and it just felt like something was missing but now everything's found its place!

Anyway I stop here! :P

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you next week!

 

 

 

 

  



	8. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: R - NC-17

Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

  


 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9051.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10043.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11165.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/12432.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/13416.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/14397.html#cutid1)   

CHAPTER 8

  
  
  
Sho had been to the village nearby to buy some traditional sweets for Masaki. He still couldn’t believe they had managed to come this closer in such little time but he couldn’t feel happier about it. This nightmare was perhaps the reason to wake up from the lethargy they were both entrapped for the few past years.    
  
He had just opened the door of his and Masaki’s room when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist. “Did you miss me… S _ho-chan?_ ” Sho froze. It was him. _Why couldn’t he give up? Why did he have to persist so much?! Why?_ Before he could react he found himself pinned on the wall, while a mouth was leaving hungrily wet marks on the crook of his neck. He could tell that there was no lust in the bold action; just anger. Sho was feeling disgusted towards this person and himself since he had let the other cross the limits. But not this time… He had the chance to look at things clearly and he wasn’t going to repeat the same mistake once again. He used all of his might and pushed the other away so harshly that made him almost fall on the floor.    
  
“I don’t even care how the hell you found us here. I will ask you to leave immediately before I ask the security of the resort to throw you out!” Sho was at the verge of starting punching the guy in front of him with no stop.    
  
“So you’re turning down my offer…” the other said smirking as he stood up.   
  
Sho sighed. “You misunderstood the situation jerk. I didn’t turn off any offer of yours because simply there was no offer in the first place! Your ridiculous proposition meant absolutely nothing for me. I’ve had enough these two months. What don’t you understand? LEAVE NOW!”   
  
Jun only laughed, making Sho even angrier. The latter grabbed the other’s collar and brought him closer to him. “Leave me and Masaki alone for good or I’ll make sure you do it! Got it?!”    
  
Jun freed himself. “Easy there!” he managed to say between his loud laughter. “You’re so funny when you’re this worked up!”    
  
“What has happened and you have so much hatred towards Masaki? Why are you so persistent? Why do you want to destroy him no matter what?” Sho’s breathing had turned uneven. He couldn’t believe that Jun was not giving up even now, after having him thrown away from their apartment. It felt as if Masaki was his obsession. He couldn’t understand why but what mattered to him more was his husband. He knew they had hurt him a lot and he wasn’t going to continue. He would protect him, as he should have done from the beginning.   
  
Jun went to the bed as if he had heard nothing and traced the sheets. “Uuuuh! Is that semen?” he turned around and looked at Sho. “You finally decided to take care of your live fucking doll? I bet h-”   
  
He didn’t have the chance to continue as a strong punch landed on his face. “Asshole! You’ll die if you call Masaki that again! Get the hell out of here!”   
  
“Not before I give to him a small present…”   
  
Sho was ready to punch him once more when they heard another voice behind them.  It was Masaki who had just entered the room.    
  
“Masaki…” But Masaki’s eyes were locked into Jun’s.    
  
“That small present consists of what Jun? Is it videos of Sho jerking himself off calling your name… or maybe you and him kissing each other?” Surprisingly his voice was calm; perhaps too calm.   
  
Jun didn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect his brother to know everything and still be there with Sho. He felt even more anger running down his veins.

 

“And you have forgiven him? Really? He has betrayed you…” Jun came closer to Masaki and lowered so that their gazes were at the exact same level. “Your husband was fantasizing over your brother and you’re here as if nothing has happened?! Are you this desperate? Are you so much in need to pretend that you’re still having someone as long as this someone stays by your side even if you mean nothing to him? Or you’re so understanding that you’d perhaps prefer to watch us fuck live so that you can imagine you’re in my position as your husband’s hard cock’s moving frantically inside me?”    
  
Masaki said nothing in return. His eyes narrowed as he slapped Jun as forcefully as possible. “You should be ashamed of yourself… I don’t recognize you Jun… What the hell happened to you? TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? ISN’T IT ENOUGH THAT I HAVE ENDED UP IN THIS DAMN WHEELCHAIR? ISN’T IT ENOUGH THAT I HAVE DESTROYED MY LIFE LIKE THIS?”   
  
Jun laughed, devilishly, neurotically. “Of course you don’t recognize Jun… Because Jun has already died. He died four years ago… when the only person who truly loved him, who truly cherished him and who never, ever criticized him decided to finish his life! And do you know who was the reason my beloved brother?”   
  
Masaki was looking at him shocked. “YOU! Is by any chance the name Ikuta Toma familiar?” Masaki’s cores dilated at the hearing of the latter’s name. Jun saw it and laughed even louder. “Of course you do! It was you that informed daddy that you had seen me and him in Tokyo coming out of a bar… It was you who behind my back wanted to play the role ‘of the good son’ once again and informed him… You will tell me of course ‘ _Jun… no I was just worrying about you! That Ikuta Toma had not a good reputation… he was coming from a poor family… there were a lot of rumors about him… he liked to hang out in bars… he was drinking alcohol… he liked to fuck random people… I had to protect you_ ’ I’m right, aren’t I?”   
  
Jun looked at the perplexed expression of his brother and continued. “Of course someone would say how could you possibly know all of this since you were living away from Chiba… But the answer is simple. Masaki was _always_ the model-son! Masaki was always the one who was close with his daddy! So daddy should have spoken these worries of his with his beloved son! Daddy should have told Masaki that I’m with Toma and all those rumors… He would have told Masaki that this was hurting our family’s reputation… Because you see, _I_ was always the one who should look up to my _perfect_ brother! Hanging around with Toma?! Having the whole neighborhood to discuss behind your back about what happened or how did this child turned out like this?! Ultimate disaster!” Jun laughed bitterly.   
  
“You know everyone was judging Toma because he had tattoos and his friends were older… Everyone thought of him as if he was a delinquent. But guess what? He was the exact opposite! He was an angel… a pure angel. He was the only one who loved me! He was the only one who truly loved me and never measured me according to my family’s status or any other factor. We might have been to bars but he would never give to me alcohol… he didn’t introduced me to drugs either… he just introduced me to love… what it felt to give and take… what it felt to become one… For once in my life, I was feeling complete as a person because for once in my life I wasn’t compared to my perfect brother… I was just me!”    
  
“Do you know what it is to be obliged to hear you own father finishing every single discussion with the phrase ‘ _be more like your brother_ ’ or ‘ _I wish he was my real son and not you_ ’? I guess not... since you were always the model and I was the useless one. And that model was just working for his own fame. Calling daddy immediately to report on me and Toma” Jun tried desperately to blink his tears away. “It was his birthday… he wanted us to have a romantic weekend away from Chiba where everyone was speaking bad of us but that turned out to be the worst choice he ever made”   
  
“But Jun… You were underage and I saw you entering a love hotel with him and I got worried… I had received a call from mum… She was worried Jun… You had left without telling anyone a single thing…” Masaki whispered, avoiding his brother’s eyes.   
  
“Masa-nii just do me a favor and shut your little mouth up! Let me finish first! When we came back, father was angrier than ever. He grounded me harshly, making it impossible for me to get out of the house for a month. He would walk me to school and back to home. But that wasn’t the worse part. He went to his family, accusing them and Toma… He forced Toma to leave me… I never learnt what he had told him but all I knew is that Toma started to avoid me. He wouldn’t return my calls; he wouldn’t answer my messages; he wouldn’t talk to me. I could see the sorrow in his eyes but he wouldn’t let me approach him. As the months were passing by, worse rumors started spreading everywhere, portraying him as the one who lured me and forced me into things… He was always attacked at school… he was even called rapist, junky…” Jun’s voice was trembling.   
  
“I can’t even remember… What I remember clearly is exactly four years ago when I entered the school a Tuesday morning and saw almost all the students stand close to the basketball court, mumbling things. I made a few steps closer just to find his lifeless body lying on the ground… he was avoiding me all this time… he loved me too much… he wanted to take it all on his shoulders and he did… he left me behind… in a meaningless life… I wish I had died with him… I wish he wasn’t this selfish… I thought of killing myself too… That way we could perhaps be together forever, free of criticism… but then… I realized that it wasn’t what he would want for me… that’s why he had done it himself…”    
  
“The only thing I could do was to take my revenge. First it was your beloved daddy’s turn! He was always accusing me of being a bad son… So I thought that for once, at least, I had to make it up for him and prove him right! I had to become this bad son… and I did! Surprisingly it was easier than I thought! I had to prove to every single jerk that it wasn’t Toma who had made me like that but them! I started going to bars and getting drunk, I started gambling, I started fucking with random guys! You can’t imagine how entertaining were their looks, when they had caught me getting fucked in the park!” Jun laughed loud, in an almost maniac way, as he tried to blink his tears away.   
  
“And then it was you… Back then, I wasn’t able to do anything about it since I was still underage but not anymore. I turned twenty and here I am… useless once again… I had sworn I’d make you taste the same bitterness… losing your beloved one… even if it was in a different way…” Jun approached his brother who was looking shocked at his lap and forced him to look at him. “Tell me Masa-nii… what it felt like knowing that I made your husband thinking of me instead of you? Did it hurt? Did you feel for at least once in your life useless? Did you feel for once in your life what it feels to be me?”   
  
Jun made a few steps backwards, away from his brother, turning his gaze outside the window. “You know I almost stopped… after that conversation we had… I thought that you might have already paid for it… but no… you didn’t change… you still had to inform daddy! You still had to play the role of the perfect son! You still had to do the same thing!” Masaki opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out of his mouth.    
  
Jun smirked. “Yes! I lied! Yes! I took all the money from the bank and burnt them! So? Your beloved daddy has said it before… he doesn’t recognize me as his son… and I promised him that I would leave him for good with his only son that cared for him… All of you care only for yourselves… no one ever cared for me… _truly_ cared for me…”   
  
“I do care about you Jun…” Masaki’s voice was soft.    
  
“Stop speaking bullshit Masa-nii. I’m not that stupid you know…”   
  
“Can you hear me as well Jun?”   
  
“I have nothing to hear!” Jun clenched his hands into fists. “I won’t hear any of your ridiculous, I’m sure, excuses”    
  
Masaki though closed his eyes and continued speaking. “Does the name Takegawa Shintarou sound familiar?”   
  
“How… how do you know him?” Jun couldn’t believe his ears.    
  
Masaki smiled bitterly, lowering his gaze at his lap. “You never forget the name of the man who forced you to live like that for the rest of your life…”   
  
Jun was left dumbfounded but this time it was Sho the one who spoke, after having come close to his husband. “Masaki what are you talking about?! You… you had an accident at a ski resort with your old friends from school… you-”   
  
“No Sho-chan… I lied…” Masaki replied with his gaze still on his lap.    
  
“Masaki?!” Sho’s voice was trembling, still trying to accept what he had just heard.    
  
Jun, on the other hand, was left with his mouth open; unable to utter a single word. How could Masaki know this person? What did he mean by saying that it was because of this man that he ended up like that?! His mind was screaming to hear nothing… It was just too much for him. But if Masaki meant what he just said then what did that make him? _An even worse monster…_ _Why?_   
  
“Sho-chan… You do remember how I used to be troubled back at that time right?! It had all started a few months before your departure…” Sho could only nod. He did remember how Masaki was, always worried, unfocused; how he would speak with his mother for hours trying to calm her down. If he wasn’t working at the school, he would have traveled to Chiba.    
  
“Your mind was always occupied with your family… though…” Sho turned his gaze to Jun as he continued speaking “you never actually said exactly what was going on…”   
  
Masaki replied avoiding looking back at his younger brother. “I… It was then that mum had informed me that Jun had started gambling. At first I couldn’t believe it. I mean… I always knew that Jun was the reactionary type of teen, since he would always speak to you in a blunt way. He would always avoid speaking in general… Now I know but then…” Masaki gulped, as he remembered his brother’s former words.    
  
“Anyway… I thought that by rejecting people he would make himself feel countable, important and I have to say I somehow was admiring him for that… since I was always the obedient one… since even if I wanted to oppose to something I was too afraid to actually do it…” Sho could see that his husband’s lower lip had started trembling as he uttered the last words. “Everyone’s born different. I was always able to wake up early in the morning and be energetic while Jun was always moody… I was trying to be good just because I wanted to be accepted… I was somehow envious of him… he had his father while I didn’t. I always had the fear that I would be left outside so I tried even harder. I just wanted to be with my family… That’s all… but it turned out the wrong way in the end… maybe I’m more stupid than I thought…”   
  
“Masaki…”   
  
“But that’s another story…” Masaki cleared his throat a bit before continuing speaking as calmly as possible. “So at first I didn’t pay much attention. I took it as another revolutionary action against dad. Little did I know… When mum called me bewildered that there was a large amount of money missing and that Jun would leave the house every single night to go to play cards or I don’t even know what kind of gambling games I knew it was nothing but simple. I knew immediately that something big was behind… Something had happened; something that dad no matter how much I insisted, he’d never tell me anything. I knew that Jun and Toma were no longer together but I had no idea that Toma had… co- committed suicide… And then… I tried to contact Jun directly. I would call him… I would leave him messages but nothing… Jun had already excluded me from his life. But even if he had I couldn’t do the same… I loved him too much to do something like that… I mean he’s the live proof that connected me with my family…”   
  
Jun had sat at the edge of the bed, his stare blank, staring somewhere on the wooden floor. How could it be that Masaki was so worried about him? No… that was not the right question. The right question would be why on earth his brother was even worried about him in the first place?! He… Jun had decided since many years that Masaki would only care to cultivate his image of the ‘good son’… _It doesn’t make any sense._   
  
Masaki turned his wheel chair so that he had now his back on both his husband and brother. “One day I received a call from mum who was crying… She had overheard Jun, while being drunk; talking out loud, probably to himself, about being threatened if he hadn’t paid his debts by the end of the month and that life was shorter than he thought. At first, I thought that it was a bad joke. I didn’t want to believe it. It was then that I went to Chiba for a weekend but Jun was nowhere to be seen. I tried to speak with father but he would only answer me with a yes or a no… I thought it was just too much for him”   
  
“And then mum told me that Jun had tried to speak with father but he was rejected any form of help. I knew how severe father could be and I took it as his way to make Jun realize his mistake. I couldn’t succeed though anything. But I just couldn’t let my brother down… I had to save him even if it meant going against anyone. I couldn’t know what exactly the relationship between Jun and father was or what might have happened between the two of them but what I knew for sure is that this attitude was way too harsh”   
  
My research started only a few weeks after Sho-chan’s departure for the US. Asking questions around, soon I found out about Takegawa. I got really scared. It was yakuza… how did my brother get trapped? Why? My head was a mess. I tried but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t find any answers. After many attempts though, I managed to come in contact with him. He told me how much Jun owed to him. I was saving my money for years, so luckily with some help of mum I managed to find the whole amount needed. I thought that it would be the end but it wasn’t… at least for me…”   
  
“Masaki…” Sho couldn’t believe his ears.   
  
“With Sho-chan being in the US, it was easier for me to move freely. I went to Chiba secretly and found him and his men. I had the money they had asked for and a small bonus. I wanted to make sure that they would never bother Jun again. Unfortunately, what I hadn’t foreseen was the fact that Takegawa was the type who wished to leave no marks behind. Perhaps Jun is right… Perhaps I’m just too naïve to believe that I would simply give them the money and everything would be as if nothing had happened. Now that I think about it, I truly believe I was lucky that I’m not dead but the damage was already done…” Masaki sighed having his eyes tightly closed.   
  
I never regretted it though. If they told me that Jun was facing a problem, even in this state, I would do it again… without a second thought. It was for my little brother…”    
  
He moved closer to Jun and turned his gaze on him. “So tell me Jun, if that proves that I don’t care about you, then what does? What? Tell me” Masaki’s voice was trembling as a few tears made their appearance on his cheeks.    
  
“Jun… I have faced a lot of difficulties since then… I felt no pain, only fears and insecurities… I had just turned into a completely useless man. I felt lost and let myself get lost even more day by day. I regret it though… but a part of what happened between you, Jun, and Sho-chan was also my fault” Jun looked at his brother dumbfounded. “I knew it from the first moment”   
  
Jun opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.   
  
“I knew…  and I was hurt… I could tell that you were troubled. After I found out how you had left home my fears were even stronger… that’s why I spoke to you sincerely… I wanted to open up to you even if it was embarrassing… even if it was hurting me knowing that the person I was talking about my biggest fears was also the person who made them become real… but somehow I couldn’t get mad at you… I didn’t know… I didn’t know that because of my careless decision I would cause so much pain… perhaps it was God who made me pay for it…”   
  
Jun couldn’t utter a single word. He fell on his knees on the floor burying his face in his palms. Masaki came closer to him and caressed softly his head. “Jun… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I didn’t know… If I knew…” Jun looked at his brother’s eyes. “I swear to you… I would _never_ destroy your happiness… Never! I was just stupid…”   
  
Masaki felt his brother’s hands gripping his sleeves. His head was thrown on his lap, while his whole body was jerking because of the sobs. Masaki kept caressing Jun’s hair.    
  
“-u antnichn” Masaki tried to understand what Jun muttered in his lap.   
  
“Jun what did you say?”   
  
“You are not nii-chan…” Jun immediately turned his gaze away but Masaki made him look at him back in the eyes.    
  
“How did you call me?” Masaki’s lower lip was trembling.   
  
“Nii-chan…” Jun said shyly.   
  
“Do you know how much I wanted to be called like that by you? How much I wanted to be accepted by you?”   
  
“I’m sorry nii-chan… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I didn’t know… I’m sorry… ” Jun buried his head in Masaki’s lap crying even more.   
  
“No… I’m sorry Jun… You have no idea how much… and I want you to be sure about something…” Masaki pecked his brother’s head. “I love you… I really love you Jun…”   
***   
  
Sho couldn’t hear anymore he got out of the room, leaving the two brothers alone. They needed some time on their own. He had lighted a cigarette, his gaze lost in the full of stars night sky as he was standing at the small terrace that was located at the end of their floor. He had never thought that behind the masquerade of the confidence and arrogance, Jun was hiding so much pain. He could have never expected to hear what he had heard that night.   
  
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard his husband approaching him from behind.   
  
“Sho-chan?!” his tone was somehow reluctant.   
  
Sho lowered himself caressing Masaki’s cheek as he looked closely at his eyes, trying to find if he was alright. “My love… Are you ok?” Masaki nodded. “Jun?”    
  
Masaki lowered his head. “We spoke a lot… we still have to clear a lot of things up but I do hope that we will be ok… He was exhausted and he went back to his room. I thought that tomorrow we could have breakfast the two of us… I want to speak to him more and I believe that he needs me… Is it ok… Sho-chan?” Masaki asked Sho, his tone being shy.   
  
“Of course Masaki… Don’t even ask me… It is what you should do… But now it’s late… We should rest too…”   
  
Sho was ready to turn around when he heard his husband whispering. “Aren’t you mad at me?” He turned around looking at him confused. “You know…” Masaki gulped “about me lying to you about the accident but I… I didn’t want you to worry even more or try to find them… I just…”   
  
Sho enwrapped him close to his body. “No… It only made me see what a diamond I almost lost inside from my arms… It only made me want to fight even more for you, Masaki…”   
  
“Sho-chan…” was all that Masaki could say at the moment, shivering slightly as he wasn’t dressed for the cold outside.    
  
Sho smiled. “Come, my love… I’ll make sure you stay warm…”     
………………………………………   
  
  
Jun went back to his room trying to understand what he had just found out. The information was too much and he somehow felt empty. His hands gripped the doorknob and his heart was pounding like crazy. _Will he be here? Of course not… you told him to go and leave you alone Jun… what do you want now?!_   
  
The door opened revealing an empty room. Jun laughed bitterly. He wanted him so much but it was his fault that the other had left. But he wanted him by his side…he needed to feel his hot breath on his skin… he needed his eyes looking through his soul. He needed him to make him feel human again; now more than ever.    
  
“Nino…” it was then that he felt two small arms folding around his waist causing his breath to stop.   
  
He turned around and saw him. He was there… he hadn’t left. Jun’s breathing accelerated. “Please… stay with me…” his lips were trembling and his voice was weak. “I need you Nino…” his hands clung on the smaller man’s shoulders. “Don’t leave me Nino… I’m sorry about before… I… I was stupid… really stupid… I never meant all those words… I… I love you… I really do… please don’t leave me Nino… please…”   
  
“Shhh….” Nino hugged Jun tightly rubbing his back in an attempt to make him relax. He spread butterfly kisses on his face before making him look straight in his eyes.   
  
“Even if you told me that you hated me I’d never leave… I love you Jun… I love you too much to be anywhere else but by your side…”   
  
Jun looked at him with teary eyes. Nino smiled and brushed his lips with his thumb. “I’m sorry to inform you that you got stuck with me princess… forever…”   
  
Jun said nothing in return. He just smashed their lips together. He had broken his promise to Toma. He had admitted his love for another one but somehow he felt complete… somehow he felt free and even if he was still afraid to say it out loud… he felt truly happy.     
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…   


 

 

A.N. Minna chapter 8 is up!!! ^^ I thought I would have done it earlier but in the end, I was too tired because of the trip and I ended up sleeping all day...  
It was an intense chapter, wasn't it?! Junba really spoke for the first time! Poor Jun and poor Masaki... They have both suffered so much... We found out what had happened with Jun and why he was feeling all this hatred towards his brother. I was telling you that he wasn't simply a jerk! But in the end he regretted it and he let his true feelings come out! And yay! Nino didn't leave! :)  
Masaki, on the other hand, told everything! His accident had nothing to do with skiing... it was for his brother...  
The tension is gone now! In the next one the two brothers will come even closer and I promise you more Sakuraiba as well as Matsumiya! ;)

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you next week!

 

 

 

  



	9. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Sakumoto, Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

Rating: R - NC-17

Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/8391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/9051.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/10043.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/11165.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/12432.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/13416.html#cutid1)    /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/14397.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15264.html#cutid1)

CHAPTER 9

  
  
  
Sho woke up feeling something on him. He couldn’t help but smile when he realized what it was. It had been so many years since he had felt this particular weight. He didn’t move in an attempt to keep Masaki asleep. He could feel his hot breath against his chest and he felt his heart beating faster.   
  
The other snuggled even closer to his husband still being in the dreamland. Sho could see a small smile on his face and that made him feel relaxed.  
  
At first, he was worried if Masaki had become too upset after last night’s revelations but after having cried a lot it seemed as if he had taken a great burden off. He had the chance to speak with his brother and perhaps it could mean a new chapter in their lives.   
  
_I love you so much baby… so much…_ Sho’s hands reached for Masaki’s hair, brushing it softly.  
  
“What a pleasant way to wake up Sho-chan…” Masaki opened his eyes slowly but he didn’t move away from his husband.  
  
“Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?” Sho’s tone showed all his concern.  
  
“For some reason, I did sleep well Sho-chan… Perhaps better than years…” Sho kissed him on the top of his head, causing Masaki a frown.  
  
“Baby what is it?”   
  
“Why did Sho-chan kiss me there?” Masaki complained.  
  
Sho sat up better on the bed, a little bewildered. Had he done something wrong?   
  
Masaki muffled a small laugh. “Sho-chan should kiss me here” he said in a mischievous way as he pointed his lips.  
  
It took some seconds for Sho to realize what Masaki had just implied. He moved so he could get on top of his husband, gripping both his wrists over his head. “I see Masaki woke up all naughty… Don’t provoke me especially since you lied to me…”   
  
Masaki bit his lower lip as he recognized the playful tone of his husband. He had missed it so much… now that he was relaxed, he could finally see clearly how much he had missed this part of his husband.   
  
“And what if I am?” he replied at the same tone.   
  
Sho smirked. “Oh… so you admit it…” Masaki gasped as he saw his husband leaning close that he could feel his hot breath against his lips. “…then does that mean that I should punish you?”  
  
“I’m all yours…” Masaki said, his voice revealing all the lust he had inside. Even if he couldn’t feel how he used to, he could feel the heat in his body… he could feel the excitement…  
  
Sho said nothing more but attacked Masaki’s lips, claiming them forcefully. As the time passed by he could feel his member coming to life, screaming for attention. He looked at his husband who was now naked, panting hard because of their intense make out session, and as if he needed permission he took his hand leading it slowly towards his erection.   
  
“Sho-chan…” Masaki said in a low voice. “I… I want you to be inside of me…”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. “No… Masaki… we had tried… we… I…”  
  
Masaki hushed him with his hand. “Then it was then and now it’s now… Please… I want it…” and with that started spreading butterfly kisses wherever he could reach, making Sho moan against his bare skin.  
  
Sho wasn’t sure if he should penetrate his husband but he could also see the determined look on his face.  
  
“We don’t have any lube…”  
  
“We do…” Masaki said fast. “In the left drawer… That’s what I had gone to take last night… please…”  
  
Sho kissed him on the lips and took the small bottle in his hands. He spread carefully his husband’s legs and found the small hole. He pushed one finger carefully and he could feel the muscles to clench at the intrusion. Turning his gaze at Masaki he could see that there was no trace of pain but reassurance, as Masaki nodded smiling. He kept on with the preparations until he could feel that it was loosened enough for him.   
  
He applied some more lube on his throbbing member and positioned himself.   
  
“I’ll enter you now ok?” his voice was soft, looking at Masaki, searching for any sign of displeasure or trace of uncertainty. But there was nothing like that.   
  
“Sho-chan please…” Sho took a deep breath and started burying himself inch by inch inside the small hole. It had been so long since he had done it that he had to use all of his strength not to thrust hard in once. After being all inside he waited for a few seconds like he used to do, when Masaki could feel.  
  
“I’ll start moving now baby…” his voice had become hoarse.   
  
Masaki said nothing in return and just smashed their lips together. It was all that Sho needed. He started thrusting in a steady rhythm, gradually accelerating. To his surprise he could see Masaki sweat, have his eyes closed and his mouth open like he used to. Could it be that he could feel something? But his member was flaccid…  
  
“Sho-chan…” Masaki opened his eyes and looked at his husband with teary eyes.   
  
Sho gasped at that… he wished he could stop but he was in a point that his body had taken the control leaving him no chance but to continue thrusting even faster till he sent his seed deep inside Masaki, collapsing on top of his husband. He couldn’t believe that he had actually had sex with his husband and that it didn’t feel weird. He could see it once again. It was his denial… it was his own fault… because he was seeing and treating Masaki as a disabled. But still Masaki had cried…   
  
After a few minutes, he moved to the side looking concerned at his husband. “Masaki… my love are you alright? Did by any chance hurt you? Tell me… Why are you crying?”  
  
“I… I don’t know but I… even though I didn’t feel you moving inside of me… I could feel… there… it was tiny… but I could somehow feel it... the spot inside of me…”  
  
Sho felt tears coming to surface as he took Masaki into his arms, hugging him tightly. “My love… my love…” he couldn’t find the words to express his relief… his happiness. “I thought it was my imagination… my own desire to see you like that… but it was true… it was true…” his voice trembled as he spoke the last words.  
  
Masaki gripped Sho’s arms and looked at him in his eyes. “Sho-chan… Maybe it was my mind playing with my senses… You know as if the memory of what I used to feel had come across… I don’t know… but… I want to go and see the doctors… maybe… they can help us even more… I want us to be like we used to be Sho-chan…”  
  
“We will go everywhere you want my love…” Sho intertwined their fingers together. “We are together in this…”  
***  
  
They had just finished their bath and Sho was helping Masaki get dressed but he could feel the worrying state his husband was in.  
  
“Masaki… what’s going on? Something happened?”  
  
Masaki nodded his head negatively. “It’s just Jun… I… We were doing that but Jun… God I’m so stupid… We shouldn’t have done it… I feel awful… I’m such a bad brother… He’s all alone… and we just had this conversation… and I had promised him to have breakfast together… I…”  
  
Sho smiled. “My love… Jun is not alone… Don’t worry”  
  
Masaki turned to look at his husband confused. “What do you mean that he’s not alone?”  
  
“I called Satoshi last night as I was waiting for you… I didn’t tell him of course anything but I just needed a friend… and he knew about” Sho gulped as he looked down at his lap “Jun… but he told me not to worry about him and focus on you… he said that Jun will be more than fine”  
  
Masaki moved closer to Sho. “How could he be so sure?”  
  
Sho placed his hand on top of Masaki’s. “It seems that Jun met a guy, Nino… a good friend of Satoshi and that… this Nino really liked him. Satoshi told me that Nino’s here – he’s the one that informed him to come – and from what it seems he wouldn’t leave Jun alone… no matter what. Satoshi wouldn’t speak like that if he wasn’t sure… You know him…”  
  
Masaki was frowned. “Yes… that’s true… but still I have to call Jun! I have to make sure he’s fine!” The phone rang many times. “Jun… God tell me you’re ok… I’m so stupid… Jun…” he kept mumbling himself.   
  
Almost one minute had passed when his call was answered. “Jun! At last! Don’t make me worry like that again… I thought that something happened to you… You had promised me to call me and you didn’t… and”  
  
“ _Nii-chan…_ ” a sleepy voice spoke. “ _I told you that I was fine… I wouldn’t do another mistake after what you passed through because of me… We can talk later ok? I think I might skip breakfast but we can still get some lunch together... I mean with Sho-san as well… I… I have someone to introduce! Bye!_ ” Jun hang up before Masaki could say anything.  
  
He looked at his phone smiling. “I’m just glad you’re fine Jun…”  
……………………………………….  
  
  
Jun looked at his phone smiling. He almost laughed when he heard the worried voice of his brother. It might have been a very difficult night for him but he wasn’t going to do anything stupid. He had tried it in the past and it had only caused more pain. This time he was determined, no matter how difficult it was, to fight. But this time he wasn’t alone… he had his brother… and he also had Nino. He caressed Nino’s slim body, tracing down his spine with his fingers. He still couldn’t believe that he had met someone that treated him like Nino did.   
  
“Princess… Don’t tell me that you’re eager for another round… I won’t be able to move if you fuck me again… unless if you want the other way around… You know I’d never say no to you… besides you do scream out loud when I’m buried deep inside you…” Jun laughed as he heard the playful tone.   
  
He knew that the other joked but he bet that Nino was truly hurt. Was it the fact that he was desperately in need of love, confirmation? He just wanted to feel close with the other; something that had led to many rounds of admittedly hot sex till the first hours of the morning.  
  
Jun only leaned closer and brushed his hand through Nino’s hair. “Are you hurt? I’m sorry…”  
  
Nino opened his eyes slowly and smiled, as he nodded negatively. “Ok… I admit it, it is a bit sore but I enjoyed it every single second of it Jun… I’m fine… or is it that you are tricking me into telling you how amazing you were?!”  
  
Jun could feel tears building up in his eyes. Nino looked at him and sat up better on the bad taking Jun in his arms. “Princess… Why do you cry now? I thought you were not a cry baby…” he tried to keep his teasing tone but the sweetness couldn’t be hidden.  
  
“I don’t know why… I… I just feel complete… I should feel awful but for some reason I feel rather happy… and I don’t know if I deserve all of this… If I deserve you…” Nino pecked the top of his head and brought him even closer.  
  
“I’m not a saint Jun… You know… I’m the one who dragged you out of the club and without knowing who you were and fucked you hard. Remember?”  
  
“Yes but still…” Jun’s voice trembled.  
  
“Do you remember when I told you that I have been where you were?”  
  
Jun sniffed a bit as he turned his gaze on Nino’s face. “Yes…” his voice was heard almost as a whisper.  
  
“Well… let’s say that I would have not been here now, speaking to you, holding you like that in my arms, if it wasn’t for a specific person… he showed me that everyone can find courage… everyone can find hope… even if you feel there’s nothing for you left… I was weak… but you were stronger than me Jun…”  
  
“I… I want to hear your story…” Jun whispered, avoiding Nino’s eyes.  
  
Nino looked at him a little bewildered.   
  
“What?! You heard mine… You were listening to me for hours… I want to know about you…” Jun said more firmly this time.  
  
Nino sighed not really wanting to give up. He knew that Jun was having a really hard time, even if he wanted to pretend he wasn’t, and he wasn’t completely convinced if it was the right thing to do.   
  
Jun could see the hesitation in Nino’s eyes. “Please… I want to know everything about…” his voice lowered as he spoke the next words in a rather shyly tone “my boyfriend…”  
  
Nino couldn’t help but feel hundreds of butterflies in his stomach as he heard Jun’s last words. “Then you have to promise me princess that you won’t start crying! I won’t bear a cry baby! I’m telling you!”  
  
Jun nodded his head quickly. “I promise! I promise! I just want to know you… and… perhaps… see the world through your own perspective… I want to find that courage as well…”  
  
“Ok… princess… Your words are my command!” Nino replied teasingly trying to ease a bit the atmosphere.   
***  
  
It was already lunch time and surprisingly Jun had heard everything Nino had narrated without feeling worse. He did have cried but it was mostly to get rid of all the negative feelings that he had packed inside of him. They had passed their time cuddling in bed. They were talking about random things; like their favorite book or music; about their hobbies.  
   
“You like Harry Potter?!” Nino exclaimed surprised. “That’s totally not cool… I guess you’re more of a princess than I thought!”   
  
Jun pouted not being able to find something to talk back. “It’s my fault that I even spoke sincerely to you!” he tried to stand up but Nino brought him back to his former position next to him.  
  
“Sorry… I was kidding! I liked Lord of the Rings so that makes us even?! I just thought you’d be more into something different… I’m sorry Princess!” Nino said between his muffled laughs.  
  
Jun wanted to burst into laughs but held himself from doing so. “You know… you’ve been calling me princess since yesterday. I admit I was too emotional to be able to say something but I swear if you call me princess one more time your nickname will be hobbit!”   
  
Nino’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not that short!”  
  
“And I’m not that fragile!” Jun replied the same stubbornly.  
  
Nino made Jun lie down on his back. “Then how about I call you J?” Nino leaned close to his ear and whispered. “How does _that_ sound to you?”  
  
Jun felt excitement running down his spine. He was ready to touch those soft, tempting lips that were so dangerously close to his but the moment he was ready to do so his phone rang.  
  
Nino moved away and handed him his phone. Jun looked at the screen and saw the caller’s id. “Yes? Ni-chan?!”  
  
“ _Jun!!! Are you ok?_ ”  
  
“Yes ni-chan! I told you I’m fine! You know I’m an adult not a kid!”   
  
“ _I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Listen… How about we meet in half an hour at the main restaurant?_ ”  
  
Jun looked at Nino who reassured him by kissing softly his shoulder. “Yes! It sounds perfect! See you then ni-chan!”  
  
Jun lowered his head as his hand was tracing the patterns of the sheets. “Nino?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I want you to come with me and have lunch with my brother and… and his husband…”  
  
Nino wasn’t sure about that. “Jun isn’t this going to be weird? I mean…”  
  
“No!” Jun snapped. “I want them to meet you… you’re the main reason that I was able to…” he wiped away the tear that made its way down his cheek with the back of his hand. “Don’t make me say those kinds of things… Nino… Please come it’s important for me… I know it’s kind of fast but I really want you to be there… please!”  
  
Nino cupped his face and pecked his lips.   
  
“Whatever my…” Jun goggled, expecting to hear _princess_ “J wants!” Nino said finally and stormed out of the bed. “C’mon! We have to get ready! I want to give a good impression!”  
…………………………………………………..  
  
  
“Can you please stop being this nervous?” Jun asked Nino as they entered the restaurant.  
  
“Yes… it’s easy for you to say…”  
  
“It’s not like you come to my family to ask my hand you know!” Jun whispered trying to muffle a laugh.  
  
When Nino saw two figures waiting for them a few meters away and knowing positively that Jun wouldn’t be able to react in any way, he leaned closer and whispered “So you admit yourself you’re a princess…” Jun felt his face burning out of embarrassment but he could do nothing as he heard the cheerful voice of Masaki calling him.  
  
He took a deep breath and ignoring Nino and his comment advanced to him. “Hello ni-chan!” he turned his head slowly towards Sho, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to say or how he was supposed to behave around him. In fact he didn’t know if he even had the right to talk to him at all.   
  
Sho seemed to read his mind as he stretched out his hand. “Hello Jun-kun. I’m Sho. Nice to meet you”  
  
Jun looked at him and then back to Masaki who just smiled at him. Trembling he returned the handshake.   
  
“Nice to meet you too Sho-san”   
  
Nino came closer guessing how Jun should feel at the moment and cleared his throat. “When exactly do you intend to introduce me darling?”  
  
Jun blushed but brought him closer. “Ni-chan, Sho-san, I want you to meet Nino… he’s my b- boyfriend…”  
  
Masaki hit playfully Jun’s arm. “Don’t be so shy…”  
  
Nino wanted to laugh seeing Jun having an even darker shade of red on his cheeks. “I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Nice to meet you” Nino bowed, praying that everything would go smoothly.  
  
As the time passed by, he felt how wrong he was. It seemed as if Jun’s brother was an angel and his husband was very caring towards him. _Oh-chan was right… they do love each other very much…_ As a reflection he grabbed Jun’s hand and squeezed it softly.   
  
They talked about many things and it seemed that the two brothers would constantly speaking about things that found cute or annoying or things they would like to do in the future… it seemed as if they were in a quest to explore and find out more about each other. He could see how Jun’s eyes were sparkling. He had always considered them beautiful but now that he could see them so bright he thought they were beyond perfection.   
  
“What are you looking at?” Jun asked him flushed.  
  
Nino smiled. “You…” and pecked his nose.  
  
Masaki cleared his throat. “Jun… Nino-kun… we could go and have some fun with the snow… of course if you want to…”    
  
Jun looked at his brother excited. “I would love that ni-chan!”   
***  
  
“You’re so late!!! I told you we would win!” Jun said out loud as he and Nino reached the finishing line first.  
  
Masaki just turned his head the other way pouting. Jun laughed and went closer to him. “Come on ni-chan… don’t be sad…” Jun didn’t have the chance to say anything more as he felt a snowball landing on his face and the echoing laugh of his brother.  
  
He cleared the snow off his face so that he could see Masaki clearly. “Ni-chan!” Masaki just showed him his tongue. “Now you’ll see!” Jun made a small snowball himself and threw it on Masaki.   
  
Sho was sitting a little further watching the two brothers playing like small kids. Perhaps they needed to play  like that… it was what they had missed as children and he couldn’t help but feel warm watching them so carefree and so happy. It felt weird… after so many months of a nightmare, somehow he felt as if he was a part of a dream. He knew that that there were a lot of things in their souls… like his… but he also knew that time was the only one who could help the wounds heal… time and love.  
  
“Sakurai-san?!” it was Nino who spoke.   
  
Sho turned around and looked at the smaller guy who was sitting close to him. “Aiba-san seems like an angel… you’re a lucky man!”  
  
Sho smiled. “And Jun-kun… Now I can see that he is also one… maybe he was lost but I believe that you can help him find his way back…”  
  
Nino looked down on his lap. “Me?! How can you be so sure Sakurai-san? I mean you just m-”  
  
“Satoshi spoke of you with the best words Ninomiya-kun. And trust me he never fails to read people… I think that you and Jun are made for each other… I can somehow see me and Masaki in you… Just make sure that you never hide your feelings… I believe then that everything will be just fine!”  
  
Nino turned his gaze to the two brothers who kept themselves busy with the snow and then up the blue sky. _I do hope… I do want everything to be fine…_   
………………………………………….  
  
  
One month had passed since the revelations and Jun was still living in the apartment that Sho had rent for him when he sent him away but he wished he was out of there. It kept reminding him of the past and it was like a torture. So he would usually pass most of his time with Nino.   
  
Nino was working at a café and his shifts were during the evenings. He, on the other hand had enrolled a drama school, after Masaki’s intense persistence. It was one of the facts that he had actually not lied about. He loved playing… perhaps because it helped him understand other people. He wasn’t convinced whether it was worth it or not, since he was not the one paying for it but his brother didn’t actually let him an option.    
  
After classes, he would head to Nino’s café. It was so amusing to be able to watch his boyfriend being all cute and polite with the customers when in reality he was probably cursing inside. He would wait until his shift was over and then they would walk to Nino’s apartment. It was small and over-packed with unnecessary, for Jun, things but it was comfy.  
***  
  
They had just finished dinner when Nino brought a bottle of wine and two glasses. Jun looked at him a little bewildered.   
  
“Are we celebrating anything?”  
  
Nino smirked. “Does it have to be a celebration in order to drink wine? Where’s your spontaneity?” Jun was led to the sofa.  
  
“It’s just unusual for you… You’re not the romantic type…”  
  
“But you are…” Nino replied and pecked his lips before leaning forward to open the bottle. He poured some in a glass and gave it to Jun. “Here, baby”  
  
A sound of clinking glasses was heard and soon the two of them sipped some of the wine. It was red and despite its sweetness the aftertaste was quite intense.   
  
“Do you like it?” Nino asked as he brought Jun closer to him.  
  
“Yes… but…”  
  
“I chose it especially for you… You know… I wanted it to be sweet and intense in the same time… just like my J!”  
  
“Nino…” Jun snapped. He was trying desperately to hide his blush. He wasn’t used to show his emotions and it had been too much time since he was able to be his real self freely.  
  
The smaller man had his gaze fixed on his glass. “Jun, will you move in with me?”  
  
Jun gasped. He didn’t expect to hear that.   
  
“I know that it’s very soon and th-” Nino didn’t have the chance to finish his words as two hands came to cup his face and two lips lock on top of his.   
  
They heard a glass breaking on the floor but no one seemed to care as they deepened the kiss even more.  
  
“You know that will leave its trace…” Nino managed to say as Jun was now devouring his neck and lower his collarbones.  
  
“Let it be… it will be my house as well…”  
  
“Jun…”  
  
“Oh shut up and kiss me!” was all Jun that replied before attack his boyfriend once more.  
***  
  
“Jun, are you sure about this?” Nino asked before starting the engine.   
  
“Yes Nino. I’m sure” Jun’s voice was surprisingly calm.   
  
At first, Nino wasn’t so sure about it but then Jun seemed determined. The trip didn’t last more than two hours. Nino had never been to Chiba before. It was beautiful, the sea, the trees; everything looked so peaceful, yet it made him feel angry that it was the place that had made Jun so miserable.   
  
“I’m really fine Nino!” Jun smiled at him reassuringly, but Nino couldn’t get rid of all these emotions of sadness and anger.   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stop by your house?”  
  
Jun shook his head. “No. I saw mum when she had come to visit ni-chan… as for my father I honestly don’t want to do anything with him… Please go there…”  
  
Nino said nothing more and just did what Jun asked him to.  They stepped out of the car. It was late in the evening and the sunrays had become shades of dark red and purple. There seemed to be no one else but them but that was perhaps logical. Most of the people would come in the morning.  
  
Nino could see Jun trembling and took a hold of his hand. “I’m right here Jun…”  
  
Jun took him in front of a rather neglected corner of the cemetery. On the stone he could read the name: Ikuta Toma.   
  
“To- Toma… I finally came…  I hope you’re not mad at me for not coming earlier… tell me… how are you? I hope you have many friends where you are. Have you made any friends? I’m sure you have, just don’t…” Jun had to wipe away a few tears. “…start with those jokes of yours… they were always bad… ok? And take care of yourself… You always pretended to be stronger than you really were…” he took off the small pendant.   
  
“Do you remember this? I had stolen it from you… I’m sorry… I think it’s time to give it back to you… Are you happy with that or perhaps you don’t care anymore? Yeah… I’m sure you have you already found someone else, haven’t you? You were always a big flirt… The guy… he better worth it ok? As for me, I’m fine… Now I’m fine… and I want to introduce you to someone…” Jun took Nino’s hand. “This is Nino… my boyfriend… he’s a great guy… I’m sure you’d say the same if you got to know him… I’m… I’m happy Toma… He’s treasuring me like you always did… and I… love him… but I want you to know that even if I love him you will always be my first love… one of my sweetest memories…”   
  
Jun placed the pendant carefully in the ground and covered it with some soil. “Goodbye Toma…”   
  
Nino squeezed Jun’s hand as they slowly walked back to their car.   
  
“Are you ok?” Nino asked as he caressed Jun’s cheek.   
  
Jun looked at him. There were still some traces of dried tears but he smiled. “I am Nino… because I have you…”  
………………………………………..  
  
  
Sho had just returned back home from his work. “Baby I’m back…”  
  
For some weird reason there was no reply. Sho frowned. “Masaki?!”  
  
“Yes baby… I’m in the bathroom!” Sho took off his jacket and loosened his tie as he stepped into the bedroom. He could feel the hot steams coming out from the bathroom.   
  
“Will you rub my back?” Masaki asked, tilting his head at one side as his husband entered, making the latter gulp. “You know you want it…” Masaki said as a small smirk appeared on his mouth.  
  
Sho was already gotten rid of his clothes and immediately jumped into the bathtub bringing Masaki against his torso. “You know you’re becoming dangerously aggressive lately…”  
  
Masaki lowered his head. “It’s… it’s not my fault Sho-chan… Please… Don’t make me feel more embarrassed than I already am…” Masaki whined.  
  
Sho tried to muffle a laugh as he pecked the back of Masaki’s head. “I’m just kidding baby… I like to see you get lost like that!”  
  
Masaki pouted and hit a bit Sho’s arm. “You’re cruel Sho-chan!”  
  
It had been almost seven months since they had been back from Sapporo and Masaki had started a special therapy that consisted of some sessions in the hospital where they were trying to activate the nerves with the help of electrodes and other stuff that neither of them could fully understand, in combination of pills. Of course finding the proper dose was still difficult, something that could result to an either apathetic or a horny Masaki. It wasn’t that he had an erection every time they had sex but it certainly had helped him get some kind of pleasure.   
  
They stayed in the hot water together relaxing. During the last months they had worked a lot to come closer and get over whatever difficulties might have come across.   
  
“Sho-chan… I have something to tell you…” Masaki mumbled causing Sho to open his eyes.  
  
“What is it baby?” the latter asked as his hands traced his husband’s torso in the water.   
  
“I’m thinking to get back to my job… I want… I want to work again. I know it will be probably hard at first but I want to give it a try”  
  
Sho’s heart skipped a bit at the hearing of that. He got off the bathtub and took Masaki in his arms.  
  
“What are you doing?” Masaki asked half confused and half amused.   
  
“This… we need to celebrate it!”   
  
Masaki wrapped his arms around Sho’s neck. “Do you have any ideas?”  
  
Sho smirked as he led Masaki to their bedroom. “A few pass my mind… Interested in finding out?”  
  
Masaki bit his lower lip. “Always…”  
  
Sho didn’t need to hear anything else. He landed on top of his husband and tried to show him how much he loved him… what Masaki meant to him… Every touch… every kiss, every single moment they were becoming one was a proof of their love.  
***  
  
“I want to celebrate like to have big dinner… You know with Satoshi-kun and Akiko-chan, Jun and Nino-kun… Everyone! Can we do that?” Masaki looked at his husband with eyes full of hope.  
  
“Of course we can my love!” Sho smiled and nibbled playfully Masaki’s nose. “Whatever you want! Oh! And about the other thing… I’m absolutely with you!”  
  
Masaki couldn’t believe his ears. He felt tears building up in his eyes as he hugged his husband tightly.   
  
“Thank you Sho-chan! Thank you so much!”  
…………………………………………..  
  
  
“Oh my God! You know you’ve become one beautiful little miss?! Yes you are… yes… yes you are… abbrrrr…” Masaki kept talking to the 8 month daughter of Akiko and Satoshi, making the couple feel really proud.  
  
Sho said nothing but just smiled as he saw Masaki so absorbed with the baby.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt the happy atmosphere here and not that I complain since I ate a delicious dinner but are we gathered here just to watch Aiba-kun speaking baby language? I honestly could pass my Saturday night in a much more interesting way!” Nino said in a rather sarcastic way, causing a harsh hit on the back of his head from Jun.  
  
“NINO!”  
  
Nino looked at his boyfriend frowning. “What?!”   
  
In the last months he and Jun would visit Masaki and Sho quite often and the couple soon found out that Nino had a sharp tongue.  
  
Masaki looked up with a deep blush on his face while everyone else burst into laughs.  
  
“You never change Nino…” Satoshi said low as he shook his head.  
  
“People don’t change that easily Oh-chan… you should know that better than anyone… no matter how hard I tried, I never managed to win your heart…”  
  
Jun was left with his mouth open. “But luckily you didn’t because otherwise I’d never meet my princess!”  
  
“You’re making it worse second by second be careful!” Jun snapped at him and went to sit by the side of his brother.  
  
“So ni-chan… Tell us what is the big news? I mean… you seemed so happy on the telephone that if you were a woman I’d swear that you were pregnant!” Jun said as he ruffled his brother’s hair.   
  
Masaki looked at Sho who gave him a small nod.   
  
“I decided to go back to work. I spoke with the director of the school for children with special needs that I was working before my accident and he agreed on going back starting from the next school year”     
  
“That’s great Masaki-kun!” Satoshi said smiling.   
  
“I’m so happy you will go back to work ni-chan! I’m sure the children will be lucky to have you as teacher!” Jun said taking his brother’s hand into his.  
  
“Jun stop praising me like that…”  
  
“I’m just telling the truth… you’re like the sunshine… I’m sure your voice will reach them… like it… reached me…” Jun said lowering his head.   
  
“Oh Jun!” Masaki hugged him “Don’t cry or you’ll make me cry as well and then we’ll have Sho-chan and Nino-chan make fun of us and call us cry-babies again!”  
  
Sho went closer to his husband and pecked the top of his head.   
  
“I would like to announce something else as well!” everyone looked at him.   
  
He held Masaki’s hand tightly. “I and Masaki decided to adopt a baby!”  
  
Everyone was left dumbfounded. “That’s… I’m so happy for you!” Satoshi said happily.   
  
“Sho-kun, Masaki-kun you will be great parents!” Akiko added, smiling widely.  
  
“Congratulations!” Nino said raising his glass of wine while Jun was almost crying.   
  
“That means that I will be an uncle?!”  
  
“Of course! The best uncle ever! We are one big family aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes… we are!” Jun replied grinning.  


Sho looked at everyone, smiling, laughing. They had broken many promises they had made in the past but he realized that in order to be able to move on and face life, it was sometimes inevitable not to break some of them.    
  
Because even a broken promise could lead to happiness…   
  
  
  
  
THE END

 

  
A.N. Soooo minna^^ this is the last chapter! As I promised we have some fluffy and more importantly sexy Sakuraiba moments!!! Yeah! Finally! ;) I honestly don't know if something like that could happen in Masaki's case but I wanted it to be like that! XD  
There was also some Matsumiya since they also deserved it! Jun closed all the chapters of his past and focused on his future! He also seems to be really close to his brother! :D  
And... I had to bring Ohno back! XD I had missed him and he deserved to be there since he played an important role in helping everyone! :)  
Everyone seems happy ne?! I believe they deserve it after so much pain! And the end was a bit fluffy but I needed some flufiness + Sakuraiba with a baby= kyaaaa! They are all together happy now!!!  
As for the title it actually covered everyone - because everyone broke in his own way his promise...

Anyway... the epilogue will be even fluffier!!! ;)

I know that it was a deeply sad story... I even cried as I wrote it... So for all those who left me at least once a comment THANK YOU! It really means a lot to me!!! <3  


I will start working on my next Sakuraiba ASAP!  It will be angsty but I promise no triangle this time! lol  
And there will be a BIG surprise! I can't say anything else... I just hope to see you there as well! ^^  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!  
  
  
  



	10. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Title: A Broken Promise

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), ~~Sakumoto~~ , Matsumiya (side), Junba (brothers), Yama (friendship)

Genre: AU, ~~Drama, Angst~~ , Romance, Humor (in this one)

Rating: PG13

Summary: "I promise you to always be by your side… I promise to never hurt you… I promise to never let you down…" This was the promise Sho had made to Masaki. Seven years have passed since then and Sho knows positively that he still loves his partner more than his life. But sometimes life has unexpected surprises. Will he be able to keep his promise or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  


  


  


  


Epilogue

  
  
  
“She’s so beautiful Sho-chan!” Masaki said as he was looking at their daughter, after having brought her home for the first time.  
  
“Have you decided on a name, my love?” Sho asked, as he kissed his husband’s forehead.  
  
“Yes… Hikari!”  
  
“I guess it suits her pretty well!”  
  
The 3 month baby girl opened her eyes looking straight into Masaki’s. “Hika-chan… I’m papa Masaki and this is papa Sho… you should know that your papas love you veeeeeeery much! You are our light… my beautiful angel…”  
................................................................ 

  
“Sho-chan?” Masaki had just come back from his work.  
  
It was already two weeks since he started and he already had become the favorite teacher, among the children. Sunshine-sensei as the students was calling him, had found back his smile. It wasn’t just the fact that he had worked things out with Sho and with Jun. It was that he had found an extra reason to smile, a beautiful small reason to smile.  
  
“Sho-chan where are you?” he asked again, this time being even more intense. He never felt at ease having Sho taking care of their little angel.  
  
“Sho-chan… Don’t scare me like that!”  
  
“ _In heeeeere!_ ” a voice came from the bedroom.  
  
Masaki pushed the wheels and opened the door to find Hika-chan on the bed, naked and Sho somewhere between diapers, talc and clothes.  
  
“Sho-chan what happened here? Our bed looks as if bombs fell…”  
  
Sho was sweating like crazy. “I… I’m sorry… Hika-chan… she was crying and I tried everything… I put her to sleep but she wouldn’t sleep, I tried to feed her, she wouldn’t eat… then I figured out that it was the worst…”  
  
Masaki raised an eyebrow. “By the worst you mean poop right?”  
  
Sho lowered his head. “Y-Yes…”  
  
“First of all, couldn’t you just smell it?”  
  
“But you know that I’ve had the flu and my nose is still not able to smell normally… It wasn’t my fault…”  
  
“Fine… I accept that… but honestly…” Masaki came even closer “Tell me what the hell are all these? It’s just a diaper!”  
  
Sho’s face had turned red out of embarrassment. Hika-chan was 8 months old and she would pass most of the days with Masaki or Jun. It was his first time to be alone and be in charge of a diaper. “I’m sorry…”  
  
Masaki sighed. “Let me clean my hands first… I’ll do it…”  
***  
  
Five minutes later Hika-chan was all fresh and dressed, laughing at all the weird faces Sho was doing to her.  
  
Masaki looked at them, smiling. “You are cute…”  
  
“Only Hika-chan?” Sho whined.  
  
Masaki came closer and pecked his husband’s cheek. “I meant you both…”  
  
Hika-chan was already rubbing her eyes with her small hands.  
  
“She’s sleepy…” Masaki said as he caressed softly the head of his daughter.  
  
“Then what do you say we put her to sleep in her room and then go to ours? I can think of some activities to pass our free time in an interesting way…” Sho whispered in Masaki’s ear, sending shivers down the latter’s spine.  
  
“Sho-chan! Stop being a pervert in front of Hika-chan!” He took Hika-chan from Sho’s arms. “Come here baby… papa Masaki will put you to sleep since papa Sho is being stupid again…”  
  
Sho muffled a laugh as he saw the two loves of his life heading to the other bedroom. He knew that Masaki might complain like that but his flushed cheeks always gave him away.  
  
 _I so love to tease you like that Masaki…_  
……………………………..  


“Hello!!!” Nino greeted loudly as he entered Sho’s and Masaki’s apartment.  
  
The couple exchanged bewildered gazes, not exactly understanding why Nino was there without having told them first and more importantly, without Jun.  
  
“Nino-kun…” Sho tried to speak but the other had already sat on the couch and turned the TV on.  
  
“I’d say to come here now!”  
  
“What’s going on?” Masaki asked as he came closer to Nino. “Where’s Jun?”  
  
“If you come here, you’ll understand everything!”  
  
Sho shrugged and without uttering a single word went to sit next to Nino.  
  
“Here it is!” Nino announced in an extra-enthusiastic tone.  
  
“Here is what?” Masaki asked before losing his ability to speak.  
  
 _His voice…_  
  
He turned his gaze on TV and watched a live connection to Jun’s drama school, where he was interviewed for being chosen the most promising new talent.  
  
“ _Matsumoto Jun-san. You are only 22 years old and you have already received the best critics for your role of Marius in the last production of National Theatre of ‘Les_ _Misérables_ _’… How do you feel about that?_ ”  
  
Jun smiled and bowed to the journalist. “ _I’m honored that there are critics who found something in me. I always loved acting… There are precious people to me that sacrificed things so that I was able to continue my studies and be here today_ ”  
  
“ _I guess they are really proud now. But tell me, has this recognition offered you more chances?_ ”  
  
“ _The performances for ‘Les Misérables’ prolonged till the end of the season and I’m already discussing for a drama for the winter period. I can’t reveal much since it isn’t official yet but I believe that you will see me in your TV from this December…_ ”  
  
“ _That’s very good news Matsumoto-san. I wish you good luck_ ”  
  
“ _Thank you very much. Please favor me in the future as well_ ” Jun bowed politely.  
  
The journalist turned to the camera. “ _This was Tanaka Yoriko from Nakashima Drama School for NTV_ ”  
  
“You understand now?” Nino said, more than proud for his boyfriend.  
  
Sho was left dumbfounded for a few seconds, before turning his head to Nino. “And couldn’t you just give us a call? You had to come here?” his tone being half serious half amused.  
  
“And lose _this_?” Nino said as he pointed the sobbing mess that was named Masaki at the moment. “No way!” he laughed.  
  
Masaki couldn’t even react to Nino’s comment. He was more than happy. He always knew that Jun was good but he couldn’t believe that he would get recognition so fast.  
  
“I’m sorry… but I… he… deserves it… he’s passed through so much…” Masaki said between sobs and hic.  
  
Nino smiled and hugged him. “I know Masaki-kun… I was kidding… I mean when he told me last night _I_ was crying like a baby…”  
  
“Nino-kun…” Masaki cried even more.  
  
“He’s coming here!” Nino said after Masaki was calmer. “He wanted us all to be together…”  
  
“We should celebrate, right Sho-chan?!”  
  
“Of course Masaki!”  
  
Masaki was already clapping his hands. “I know… we should open that expensive red wine! You had told me that you bought it for a special occasion… well this is a special occasion!”  
  
Sho frowned. “But Masaki… This wine… I had bought it for us…”  
  
“I thought that it was just the brothers that were sick romantic…not you too…” Nino said.  
  
“And what is wrong with being romantic?”  
  
“I didn’t say that is wrong… it’s just that…” Nino offended himself.  
  
Masaki went between them. “Stop this out of point quarrel you two. If you wake up Hika-chan you’re both dead!” he said in the most serious tone, Nino had ever heard.  
  
“YES! Mama Masaki!”  
  
Masaki turned around and looked at Nino pouting. “I’m not his mama, I’m his papa and so it’s Sho-chan!”  
***  
  
For almost twenty minutes there was total silence among the three when the door’s ring was heard.  
  
Masaki opened the door, revealing a grinning Jun.  “Nii-chan!”  
  
Masaki looked at him with teary eyes. “I’m more than proud of you Jun… Congratulations!”  
  
Jun said nothing else. He fell on his knees and hugged his brother. “I wouldn’t be able to do it if it wasn’t for you... I…”  
  
“You’re making a mistake here Jun… It was you that achieved this… you alone…”  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s a young lady who’s dying to see her uncle…” Sho said, holding Hika-chan in his arms.  
  
“Hika-chan!!!” Jun took his niece in his arms and kissed softly the top of her head.  
  
“You’re so beautiful… you know that? It’s a pity to wear this dress though sweetie… I guess Uncle Jun should go shopping for you… it seems like your papas have not the best taste in the world…”  
  
“Yyyyy- yeeee- aaaaaaaa”  
  
Everyone goggled.  
  
“Did I hear well?! Hika-chan… Hika-chan just…” Masaki said gripping Sho’s hand tightly.  
  
“... agreed with her uncle! But she has a point… grey over grey is just too much!” Nino commented as he sat back on the sofa, making everyone laugh.  
  
“I guess it _is_ time for the wine” Sho spoke as he headed to the kitchen. “Today my daughter spoke her very first word!”  
  
 He came back with the bottle and four glasses. “Did you forget something?” Masaki asked pouting.  
  
Sho smiled and pecked his husband’s cheek. “I was kidding my love… _Our_ daughter spoke her very first word!”  
  
  
“Cheers!”  
………………………………………….. 

  
_7 years later…_  
  
  
“This is a special place Uncle Jun?” seven year-old Hika-chan asked curiously.  
  
They were all gathered in the hill, where Masaki had left their names on the trunk of that tree, years ago. Masaki and Sho wanted to renew their vows.  
  
“For your papas yes… this is a very special place…” Jun said holding his niece’s hand.  
  
“Do you have a special place?”  
  
“Yes! _Pink Rabbit_!” Nino snapped before Jun was able to close his niece’s ears.  
  
“NINO!”  
  
“What?! Isn’t that hotel where we became _one_ for the first time _our_ special place?” Nino whispered in Jun’s ear, smirking, since he knew the other wasn’t able to react.  
***  
  
“Masaki, my love. I know I’ve made many mistakes in the past. I had made many promises which unfortunately I wasn’t able to keep. I hurt you but because of that pain, I was able to see things more clearly… I was able to appreciate what I would almost lose and change my priorities. It made me fight even more for the one I love the most in this world. I want to say that I’m grateful to the angel that made you cross my path that day at the university café… I couldn’t imagine my life without you… You have tolerated me even though I have many flaws, always passing by difficulties smiling. You should know that this smile made me smile as well. This time, in front of all our friends, I won’t make another promise… I just want to tell you that I love you from the depth of my heart… I love you Masaki…”  
  
Masaki was watching straight in his husband’s eyes. It was true… they had passed through a lot of things… hurt, fear, angst… but then again they managed to get out of it stronger. They had almost become exactly like before. Three years ago, Masaki had traveled to the US and underwent surgery, restoring some of the nerves with the help of some tiny activators, implanted in his problematic area. He wouldn’t walk again in his life but at least it helped him have a much healthier sexual life.  
  
Sho was scared but he had insisted. When he took in his arms his daughter for the first time and her tiny hand wrapped around his finger, he swore that he would do the best he could so that they would become a happy family. After all these years, they had found their balance, between work, Hika-chan and their own private time and Masaki couldn’t feel anything else but complete.  
  
He took a deep breath before started speaking. “Sho… I’ve made many mistakes as well. I realized them and tried my best to change… for me, for you and for our precious daughter. I could never believe how lucky I was in my life… you’re my lover, you’re my friend, you’re my family. I know that life could be better but life could also be worse… so I’m grateful because even though we passed through a lot, God decided to keep you by my side. You said you have flaws but I have many flaws myself… I’m always energetic, I’m overreacting, I’m a cry-baby yet you say that I’m enjoying my life… that I’m being spontaneous… that I’m sensitive… Thank you for putting up with me… Thank you for being there… I won’t make any promises myself… I’ll just declare out loud that I love you… you’re my breath… you’re my everything… Sakurai Sho”  
  
Everyone cheered and applauded as the couple kissed exactly under the tree that had been witness of their love.  
  
This time together, they sculpted something new, something that would represent that new phase of their lives.  
  
  
  
 _Promises might break but true love is unbreakable_  
 _Sho & Masaki_   
  
  


 

A.N. As promised here's the epilogue!!! ^^ I wanted it to be fluffy and funny in the same time!!! It was more focused on Sakuraiba and their daughter! :D They are all happy and moved on from the painful past! I feel that they are now complete!  
As for Matsumiya I just looooove bratty Nino so I coulnd't avoid it! And I do believe that it contained a bit of crack *points at Hika-chan's clothes* XDDD

I want to say that I have started working on my new Sakuraiba!!! My time is less due to uni and it might take me a bit to start posting but I'll do my best! ^^ It won't be depressing nor this angsty... I guess there will be mainly romance, some drama and a bit angst but it's gonna be 'sexier'! lol I'll just give you a hint: gigolo! ;) Can't reveal more! XD I hope to see you there as well!!!

Anyway... I stop rambling here!

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


End file.
